Homophobia
by CrowCakes
Summary: Naruto hanya seorang siswa playboy yang punya banyak cewek, tetapi kehidupannya berubah ketika seorang cowok cantik bernama Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya. "Aku homophobia, Teme!"/"Hn.. AKu tahu.." Yaoi, Gaje, OOC, NaruSasu, rated M for mature and sexual content, RnR Please! UPDATE LAST CHAP 6 (for sequel singkat)! Warning: full of yaoi sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual content**

* * *

**Homophobia  
**

**.**

**.**

**(part 1)**

**Hey, I'm Homophobia**

* * *

**.**

**_Naruto's POV_**

**.**

Aku cowok SMA biasa dengan rambut pirang berantakan, bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen dan menyandang predikat 'Sang Playboy'... Ok! Memang bukan predikat bagus seperti 'cowok terkeren' atau 'tertampan disekolah' tapi, Hey! Tetap saja aku punya predikat yang dibanggakan.

Aku masih duduk dibangku kelas, sambil sesekali bercanda dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru, atau mengacak-acak rambut Gaara yang terus mengataiku 'Sok Keren' dan tentu saja selalu kutanggapi dengan tertawa keras. Well, seperti yang kalian tahu, hanya kehidupan sehari-hari cowok SMA yang bertahan dari kerasnya 'mata pelajaran' dan 'cinta'. Kenapa aku bilang 'cinta'? Bagiku, tentu saja... Sulit sekali membagi waktu dengan para cewek-cewek ku. Ingat! Cewek-cewek. Kosa kata jamak, yang berarti aku punya banyak cewek. Sebut kan saja seperti, Hinata-dia manis, aku suka. Sakura- sedikit galak tapi baik, Ino-agresif, well aku suka cewek agresif, Temari-aku melirik Gaara-tidak! Coret Temari dari daftar cewekku, aku belum mau dibunuh oleh Gaara karena menyentuh kakaknya itu.

Jadi, seperti yang ku katakan tadi, aku hanya cowok 'Playboy' biasa. Bukan cowok tampan rupawan seperti cerita di dongeng-dong-

"Aku menyukaimu." Pernyataan cinta seseorang langsung membuatku kaget. Aku berbalik dan mendapati sesosok 'cowok' yang menyatakan 'cinta'nya padaku. Aku terdiam.

"Ka...Kau bilang apa tadi?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha membersihkan telinga. Berharap ada serangga atau ular yang menutup pendengaranku saat itu. Mungkin dia bilang 'Aku ingin pinjam pensil atau pulpe-

"Aku menyukaimu." Katanya lagi memperjelas dengan intonasi yang ditekan. Well, jelas sekali dia tidak berniat 'meminjam pensil atau pulpen'. Sekali lagi, aku masih terdiam dengan tampang bodoh.

"E...Eh?" Kataku sedikit kaget. Dia terlihat tidak peduli, cowok berkulit putih bersih dan memiliki rambut-entahlah seperti pantat ayam mungkin- menyatakan cinta dengan gamblangnya di tengah-tengah kelas. Aku bingung harus mengatakan ini pernyataan cinta yang 'romantis' atau 'ironis'.

Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau itu bodohnya keterlaluan ya, Dobe. Aku bilang 'aku menyukaimu', jelas?" Katanya lagi.

Oke! Aku bingung. Aku sakit kepala, aku bahkan hampir diare mendengar pernyataan 'cinta' yang keluar dari mulut cowok emo itu. Kemudian seperti ada kilatan petir yang menyambar sebagai 'background' nya, aku hampir menjambak rambut pirangku dengan keras.

"A...APA!"

.

Oh ya! Satu hal lagi, namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku... **'Homophobia'**.

.

.

.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat di tembak oleh seseorang? Aku yakin, pasti kalian akan girang sambil jejingkrakkan tidak karuan-seperti Sakura yang kutembak pertama kali- atau tiba-tiba langsung pingsan bersimbah darah dengan rona merah diseluruh wajah-Hinata melakukannya saat aku mengatakan padanya 'jadilah pacarku'- tapi, baru kali ini aku terdiam bingung dan hampir 'sekarat'-istilah kerennya berperang antara hidup dan mati-ketika ditembak oleh cowok stoic didepanku ini.

Aku berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu, "Ka...Kau pasti salah orang, Ha..ha..ha." Kataku lagi sambil tertawa kering. Cowok itu terdiam lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas.

Dia mulai membuka suaranya lagi, "Siapa Diantara Kalian Yang Bernama 'Uzumaki Naruto'?" Serunya dengan lantang. Beberapa tangan langsung menujuk-dengan tidak beradab-ke arahku. Bahkan Shikamaru yang tadi kulihat sedang tidur, langsung bangun secepat kilat dan menunjuk dengan semangat ke arahku. Ohh Shikamaru... Tunggu saja besok, akan kujadikan dendeng spesial dirimu itu.

Cowok raven itu berbalik menghadapku, "Well..." Katanya, "...Aku tidak salah orang."

Ingin sekali rasanya, aku berlari bertelanjang dada sambil mendayung melewati danau, lalu mendaki gunung dan berteriak 'AKU HOMOPHOBIA!'. Sungguh! Memang terdengar ekstrim, tapi aku benar-benar ingin melakukannya saat ini, terlebih lagi ditembak secara tidak berprikemanusiaan oleh makhluk 'cantik' bergender 'cowok' ini.

Cowok itu mendekat, "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha." Katanya sambil memperkenalkan diri, "Mulai sekarang kau 'pacar'ku." Jelasnya lagi sambil menunjukku.

1 detik... Kelas hening.

2 det-

**"WOOOW!"** Seluruh kelas bersorak, gemuruhnya hampir bisa membuat gempa lokal di kelas. Aku yakin sebentar lagi kelas akan runtuh. Well, aku tidak peduli. Mataku terbelalak memandang cowok stoic yang dengan angkuhnya berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan sorak-sorai seluruh siswa.

Aku terduduk lemas, mataku nanar memandang lantai, "A...Apa yang barusan tadi, ya?"

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Aku berharap kelas akan segera bubar. Kau tahu? Menunggu jam pulang sekolah-hingga jam 3 sore-membuat badan pegal-pegal. Tapi sekarang bukan pegal-pegal yang ku alamai, melainkan sakit kepala, mules dan diare akut. Aku berharap Kakashi-sensei segera masuk kelas dan mengajar. Aku ingin sekali belajar dan melupakan kejadian tadi pagi.

Tiba-tiba suara langkah berat memasuki kelasku, aku berharap itu kakashi-sensei yang selalu nyengir walaupun tahu dirinya telat. Tapi tidak! Itu Kurenai-sensei sambil menjinjing buku absen dan dibelakangnya... Oh Tuhan... Aku hampir mati lemas kalau tidak ditahan oleh Gaara, dibelakang Kurenai-sensei berdiri Sasuke dengan beberapa buku tebal dan lengan yang terikat dengan lambang 'Dewan sekolah'. Yup! Sasuke Uchiha adalah 'Presiden Council' di Konoha Gakuen. Tamatlah riwayatku.

Kurenai-sensei berdehem, "Hari ini kita tidak akan belajar, karena para guru akan rapat terkait acara yang akan diselenggarakan untuk ulang tahun Konoha Gakuen..." Wanita itu menghentikan kalimatnya menunggu kelas yang reda karena sorakan senang, kemudian mulai melanjutkannya lagi, "...Sasuke, sebagai perwakilan dewan sekolah akan diberi tanggung jawab mengurus acara dan festival budaya apa saja yang akan diselenggarakan. Kalian harus membantunya juga, mengerti?" Kata Kurenai-sensei mengakhiri pidatonya.

Semua siswa menjawab 'Siap, Sensei!' dengan nada semangat tapi aku mengetahui nada licik dari mereka semua... Aku tahu itu! Apalagi saat Kurenai-sensei pergi dari ruangan dan meninggalkan Sasuke di kelas dengan berbagai buku dan alat tulisnya, semua mata seluruh siswa langsung tertuju padaku. Mata memohon.

Rock lee mendekat ke arahku, "Naruto." Dia mulai pidato 'masa mudanya' yang bagiku terdengar seperti 'doa kematian', "Kau harus membantu Sasuke." Katanya. See?! Bahkan Rock lee pun ikut-ikutan licik. Aku memandang seluruh kelas, kemudian semua siswa mengacungi dua jempol secara bersamaan. Ohh, Jashin-sama, izinkan aku menyembahmu, dan kutuklah mereka semua.

Aku menghela napas pasrah lalu berjalan dengan malas ke arah Sasuke, "Ha...Hai.." Kataku gugup. Dia melirikku sebentar lalu ber'Hn' saja. Ingin sekali aku menjitaknya saat itu juga. Tapi niat mulia itu harus tertunda, yup tertunda! Karena tiba-tiba Sakura datang ke kelasku dengan dobrakan pintu yang keras. Dia menatap nyalang keseluruh murid. Seluruh kelas langsung hening dan pura-pura sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Cewek berambut merah muda itu bergerak ke arahku, "Katakan..." Desisnya mengerikan, "...Katakan, siapa cewek yang menembakmu tadi pagi." Suara Sakura terdengar berat, aku meneguk liur susah payah.

"Ha..hai sayang... I..Ini kesalah pahaman semat-"

"Naruto..." Suara Sasuke menginterupsi. Cowok stoic itu masih menulis. "Bisa kau membantuku mengabsen kelas satu persatu?" Tanya nya lagi, mengacuhkan Sakura yang meliriknya tajam.

Aku diam, Sakura mendengus lalu berbalik ke seluruh kelas, "KATAKAN SIAPA GADIS YANG 'MENEMBAK' COWOK KU?!" Teriaknya tidak peduli. Seluruh siswa terdiam, mereka tidak berani menjawab kalau 'cewek' yang dimaksud Sakura adalah 'cowok' yang berada dibelakangnya sendiri yaitu Uciha Sasuke.

Aku panik, "Sa-Sakura~chan... Ja-jangan marah-marah lag-"

"DIAM!" Teriak cewek itu lagi. Aku hampir melonjak dari tempatku. Sakura memang manis, tapi kalau marah dia mengerikan. Seharusnya aku ingat nasehat ibuku, jangan pernah pacaran dengan cewek yang menyandang 'Sabuk Hitam'. Sial!

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya lalu melirik cewek berambut pink itu, "Namamu siapa?" Kata Sasuke dingin, Sakura berbalik dengan angkuh.

"Memangnya ada apa?! Aku tidak perlu mengatakan nam-" Sakura langsung berhenti berceloteh ketika dia melihat lambang 'Dewan Sekolah' yang disandang dilengan Sasuke.

Cowok raven itu terlihat membuka 'Buku Hitam' nya dan siap menuliskan nama Sakura di catatan black list para guru. Gadis itu menggigil ketakutan.

"Ki-kita bisa berdamaikan? Sasuke~kun.." Kata Sakura penuh dengan nada 'manis' yang membuat semua orang terkena diabetes akut. Sasuke melirik cewek itu sekali lagi, lalu menutup bukunya dengan pelan.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan kelas ini? Kami masih ada rapat yang dibicarakan." Kata Sasuke tegas. Tapi bagiku, cowok raven itu sedang 'mengusir' Sakura dan berharap cewek itu tidak akan kembali lagi. Sakura tersenyum canggung lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Semua siswa langsung berbisik dengan heboh.

"Ehem." Sasuke berdehem pelan. Seluruh kelas hening seketika. Aku bahkan dibuat cengo oleh 'kekuatan' Sasuke. Cowok stoic itu menatapku.

"Kau masih belum mengabsen kelas, Dobe?" Tanya dengan nada biasa, tapi sanggup membuat amarahku memucak tajam.

"Jangan seenaknya memanggil orang 'Dobe', Teme!" Seruku tidak terima. Semua siswa dikelas terkesiap kaget, mereka menutup mulut, mata dan hidung, bersiap-siap menunggu cowok raven itu mengeluarkan 'Buku Hitam' keramatnya.

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau takut. Seperti saat ini, aku mengambil buku milik Sasuke dan melemparkannya ke wajah cowok itu. Ingat! Melempar! Bukan memberi atau mengelus wajah Sasuke! Tidak, aku najis melakukan hal itu.

Sasuke terdiam ketika buku miliknya melandas dengan keras di wajahnya, istilah kerennya sih 'Crush Landing' tapi bodo'lah dengan istilah keren kalau harga diri Uchiha tercoreng seperti itu.

Naruto masih menggeram marah, tapi cowok raven itu tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali, mata onyx nya melirik jam tangan... Pukul 8.30 pagi.

"Aku akan menunggu hasil absen mu di ruang council." Kata Sasuke lagi, "Aku harap kau cepat menyelesaikannya, Dobe." Kemudian Sasuke berjalan menjauh sambil menjinjing beberapa bukunya.

Aku mengerang kesal. Kalau saja aku bisa menghajar cowok sombong dan angkuh itu, pasti akan kulakukan sekarang juga.

"Na...Naruto-kun..." Suara Hinata membuatku melupakan rasa marahku, dia berdiri diambang pintu kelas. Aku tersenyum lebar ke arah cewek manis itu. Gadis pemalu itu terlihat menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, dia menatapku dengan khawatir.

"A...Aku dengar, kau 'ditembak' oleh cewek." Kata Hinata yang langsung kujawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Ti...tidak ada 'cewek' yang menembakku." Sahutku lagi dengan gugup. Well, aku jujur'kan? Tidak ada 'cewek' yang menambakku, hanya seorang 'cowok' sombong berkulit pucat itu.

Hinata menghela napas lega, "Syukurlah." Katanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian tangan mungilnya terlihat merapikan sedikit rambutnya ke sisi telinga, "Ba..baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelas." Gadis itu mendongak menatapku, "Kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja, oke?" Jelasnya lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Sebelum keluar dari kelas, Hinata melirikku sebentar dengan tatapan khawatir lalu berjalan pergi. Aku melambai kemudian menghela napas berat... Ini gawat!

.

Pukul 09.00 pagi... Aku sudah membawa buku absen kelas dan beberapa tetek-bengek yang dibutuhkan si muka dingin 'Uchiha Sasuke' itu. Jujur, aku benci harus berada disatu ruangan dengan-kau tahu-cowok 'abnormal' seperti dia. Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak bisa menolak ketika harus membawakan beberapa lembar kertas dan buku absen untuk dirinya. Well, aku hanya tidak mau ditulis ke dalam buku keramat itu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

Ketukan halus diruang council membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari beberapa lembar dokumen, kemudian menjawab ketukan tadi dengan 'Silahkan masuk.'

Aku mulai memutar kenop pintu lalu masuk perlahan, berusaha meyeimbangkan beberapa lembar kertas dan buku absen. Aku meletakkan benda-benda itu di atas mejanya. "Semua absen lengkap." Kataku sambil menyerahkan buku absen siswa kepada cowok raven itu.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Aku menunjuk beberapa lembar kertas, "Itu... Semua ide yang dapat ditampung kelas kami." Aku mengambil salah satu kertas, "Seperti acara-acara sekolah biasa, mereka hanya ingin stand bazzar, sedikit festival karnaval mungkin, entahlah. Kemudian-rumah hantu mungkin." Kataku sambil mengembalikan kertas tadi.

Sasuke terlihat berpikir, "Karnaval mungkin sulit." Katanya pelan, "Seperti iringan marching-band, badut, sirkus dan sej-"

"Tidak... Tidak itu." Kataku menghentikan kalimat Sasuke. "Bukan hal yang 'mewah' seperti itu. Hanya hiasan dan pertunjukkan kecil-kecilan. Dan... kalau menurutmu badut dan sirkus bisa disewa, well, kenapa tidak? Atau suruh saja panita acara melakukan hal itu." Sahutku lagi. Sasuke hanya ber'Hn' saja kemudian fokus kembali ke dokumen-dokumennya.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku malas, "Well, Sasuke." Panggilku pelan. Cowok raven itu mendongak malas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya nya pelan.

"Ucapanmu tadi pagi. Apa kau serius menyatakan cinta padaku? Maksudku, aku takut dengan hal-hal yang berbau... Yah, uhhm... Gay, mungkin?" Kataku berusaha sopan. Sasuke menatapku kemudian fokus kembali ke dokumennya.

"Kalau cuma hal itu yang kau tanyakan, kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Aku menggebrak meja, "JANGAN SEENAKNYA!" Teriakku tidak terima, kemudian berusaha menenangkan amarahku dengan memijat keningku yang berdenyut tidak karuan, "Dengar..." Kataku lagi, "...Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu denganku, tapi bisa kau tarik kembali 'pernyataan cinta' konyolmu itu? Kalau kau angap itu lelucon, kau salah." Jelasku.

Sasuke mendesah, "Kau juga membuat 'cinta' menjadi hal yang konyol."

"A...Apa?"

Sasuke menatapku tajam, "Kau mempermainkan gadis-gadis itu, bukankah itu lelucon yang konyol?"

"Wooo-woo~... tunggu sebentar." Aku menghentikan perkataannya, "Apa kau mantan mereka? Kau marah karena aku pacaran dengan mereka, begitu?" Terangku lagi dengan nada tidak suka.

Sasuke terlihat merapikan dokumennya, "Aku bukan mantan mereka, aku hanya mendengar gosip ke'Playboy'an mu." Katanya lagi menegaskan setiap kata 'Playboy'. Aku menghempaskan pantatku di kursi lalu mengerang kesal.

"Arghhh... Aku bingung..." Keluhku lagi. Sasuke berjalan ke lemari lalu menaruh beberapa dokumen disana.

"Aku menyukaimu. Itu saja, tidak lebih." Kata cowok raven itu. Aku meliriknya malas.

"Kau tidak mungkin langsung menyukaiku begitu saja." Jawabku.

Sasuke melirikku sebentar, "Suka ya suka... Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak mengerti alasan kau membenciku, tapi yang jelas aku menyukaimu."

"Sejak kapan?" Tanyaku sambil membetulkan letak dudukku. Sasuke terlihat berpikir.

"Saat tahun ajaran pertama, penerimaan siswa baru." Jawab Sasuke kembali duduk dikursi kerjanya.

Aku menjedotkan kepalaku ke meja, "Arghh.. Itu lama sekali... aku tidak ingat."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, "Kau tahu." Dia mulai bicara lagi, "Anak laki-laki yang dilempari seluruh murid lain saat melakukan pidato di acara penerimaan siswa baru?"

Aku mendongak malas, "Hum... Yeah... Aku ingat anak itu. Dia berkacamata tebal, sedikit kutu buku, berambut klimis seperti om-om yang habis kena PHK." Aku tertawa ketika mengingat hal itu.

Sasuke tersenyum sebentar, "Itu aku."

"Ha..ha..ha.. Lucu sek-" Aku terdiam, "Ka...Kau bilang apa?"

Sasuke membetulkan buku absennya, "Aku bilang, itu aku." Perkataanya hampir membuatku jatuh dari kursi, aku terbelalak kaget. Cowok jelek itu kini berubah jadi 'angsa'? Wow! Bahkan pesulap handal dunia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu tanpa operasi plastik.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah cowok itu, Sasuke sedikit risih, "Aku tidak melakukan operasi plastik kalau kau penasaran." Katanya lagi. Aku nyengir.

"Tidak aku hanya... Uhm, heran." Jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala.

Sasuke bangkit lalu menatapku, "Aku menyukaimu saat acara penerimaan siswa baru." Jelasnya lagi, "Saat aku dilempari, kau maju di depan stadium sambil berteriak..." Sasuke menutup matanya berusaha kembali ke masa dulu.

.

* * *

.

_"HENTIKAN!" Teriakan Naruto membahana didepan pergelaran acara penerimaan siswa baru. _

_Sasuke yang berada diatas panggung berusaha menutupi kepala dan berjongkok ketakutan._

_Naruto terlihat marah, "Yang Berani Melempar Ayo Maju, Kuhajar Kalian Semua!"_

_Beberapa nada tertawa mengejek terdengar membahana. Saat itu beberapa guru berusaha meredam emosi siswa-siswa lain. Tapi tidak berhasil._

.

* * *

.

Aku diam. Aku bahkan lupa sama sekali tentang hal itu, "Benarkah aku se-ekstrim itu?" Tanyaku kebingungan. Sasuke menatapku lalu tersenyum.

"Yup! Kau melakukannya dengan sangat berani."

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Memangnya kenapa aku bisa berteriak marah seperti itu?"

Sasuke berpikir, "Itu karena... Aku mengaku didepan seluruh siswa tentang orientasi seksualku." Jawab cowok raven itu yang hampir membuatku terlonjak kaget.

"Kenapa kau mengakuinya?!"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, dulu aku bodoh dan naif. Berusaha jujur, berharap mereka akan menerimaku, nyatanya tidak." Kata Sasuke, "Tapi seseorang menerimaku dengan baik." Sasuke tersenyum padaku.

.

* * *

.

_Cowok pirang bermata shappire itu masih melindungi Sasuke dari lemparan kaleng dan botol minuman. Bahkan ada beberapa yang melempari Sasuke dengan makanan. Banyak siswa berteriak, "Menjijikan!' atau "Mati saja kau!" dan sejenisnya._

_Naruto berdiri dengan kesal._

_"SASUKE TIDAK MENJIJIKAN! AKU MENYUKAINYA!"_

_._

* * *

_._

Naruto menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja kerja Sasuke, "Ugghh... Aku tidak ingat kalau aku sangat memalukkan begitu. Padahal maksudku, aku menyukaimu sebagai teman."

Sasuke menghentak-hentakan lembaran kertas ke meja, membuatnya sedikit rapi, "Kau sudah tahu'kan? Sekarang kau bisa keluar."

Aku mendesah kesal. Mengesalkan ketika harus lupa sesuatu hal yang penting, tapi Aku ingat sedikit, karena hal itu juga, banyak cewek-cewek yang menyukaiku. Well, semua cewek menyukai sikap 'ekstrim' cowok.

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu kemudian berbalik menatap Sasuke, "Dengar." Kataku lagi, "Kejadian yang lalu lupakan saja, aku tidak tertarik pada cowok. Aku homophob-"

"Hn... Aku tahu, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke tidak peduli sambil melambaikan tangannya, menyuruhku cepat-cepat keluar.

Aku diam lalu menutup pintu ruang council.

Sasuke yang terlihat tidak peduli, kembali menulis sesuatu di lembaran kertas dokumen, sedetik kemudian dia berhenti menulis dan menjatuhkan keningnya ke atas meja dengan suara **-Duk-** kecil.

Cowok raven itu mengerang kesal.

"Urrghhh... Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahunya. Bagaimana ini... Uurgghh... Aku terlalu bodoh karena jujur..." Erang Sasuke sambil menghentak-hentakkan kepalan tangannya ke meja.

Wajah Sasuke memerah, "Naruto, bodoh!" Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

Rambut pirangku berantakan, mungkin karena aku terus mengacak-acaknya. Tapi, jangan salahkan aku. Sikapku selalu begini kalau sedang stres, terlebih lagi ketika aku tahu Sasuke menyukaiku. Bukannya aku tidak tertarik, hanya saja, kau tahu, berdekatan dengan dia saja aku langsung gatal-gatal. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak suka menghina orang. Toh, dia yang gay kok aku yang repot. Kalau tidak suka tinggal menjauh'kan? Ngapain harus mencaci maki atau mengejeknya. Manusia memang tidak masuk akal.

"Kau sedang ada pikiran?" Tanya Ino sambil menyentuh keningku. Aku tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Kataku bohong pada cewek ketiga ku itu. Gadis itu diam dan masih menikmati makanannya. Yup! Kami sedang berada di taman sekolah sambil makan dengan saling-suap-suapan-ala-remaja-ababil. Hell yeah!

Sekali lagi aku melirik jam tanganku, pukul 10 pagi, tidak ada kerjaan. Membosankan! Para guru juga sedang rapat mengenai acara ulang tahun Konoha Gakuen. Mataku beralih menatap jalan, tembok, atap, Sasuke, jalan, lor-

Tunggu dulu! Apa tadi aku melihat Sasuke? Aku mengedarkan pandangan, mata biru sapphireku menatap sosok Sasuke yang berada diatas atap sekolah. Sepertinya dia sibuk melakukan sesuatu, tangannya terlihat berusaha memasang lampu-lampu kecil disekitar atap, sesekali cowok raven itu kelihatan letih ketika harus mengangkat poster yang lebih besar 10 kali lipat dari tubuhnya itu. Dia ingin merentangkannya di atap sehingga tulisan 'Happy Birthday Konoha Gakuen' terlihat jelas.

Ino mengunyah onigiri miliknya sambil menatap Sasuke, "Dia tekun sekali." Kata gadis itu yang membuyarkan tatapanku pada Sasuke. Aku meliriknya bingung, Ino hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau tahu, dewan sekolah hanya dirinya saja. Tidak ada sekretaris ataupun bendahara, bahkan wakilnya saja tidak ada." Kata gadis itu sambil menggigit dan mengunyah lagi.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Tentu saja." Ino tersenyum sambil menggetok pelan keningku, "Orientasi seksualnya membuat dia dijauhi oleh para siswa."

Aku terlihat berpikir, "Bagaimana dengan siswi cewek?" Tanyaku lagi. Ino menggeleng.

"Dia yang tidak mau." Jawab Ino lagi. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Sombong dan suka pilih-pilih. Tingkah cowok itu buruk sekali.

Aku bangkit lalu merenggangkan ototku, Ino menatapku bingung. "Mau kemana?" Tanyanya. Aku memperlihatkan senyum lebarku.

"Membantu si 'brengsek' itu." Kataku sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang berada diatas atap. Dia benar-benar terlihat kewalahan.

Ino menatapku sekali lagi, mungkin dia berpikir kepalaku habis terbentur batu atau semacamnya sehingga mengeluarkan 'ide gila' itu. Gadis itu mengangkat bahunya malas, "Terserah kau." Katanya lagi, "Tapi hati-hati ya?"

"Hati-hati kenapa? Hati-hati terhadap Sasuke?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Hati-hati kalau jatuh dari atap." Ino terlihat berpikir, "Well, hati-hati terhadap Sasuke juga." Jelas Ino lagi. Aku hanya tertawa lalu mengacak rambut pirang gadis itu.

"Baiklah." Jawabku sambil melambai ke arah gadis itu.

Ino membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain, cewek itu masih asyik memandangi pemandangan di taman sekolah. Tiba-tiba matanya jatuh pada Hinata yang terus menatapnya. Gadis berambut panjang itu terlihat bersembunyi dibalik pilar dinding, memandangi dirinya dengan takut-takut.

Ino terlihat berpikir, _Apa yang dilakukan Hinata disana? Mungkin dia tidak berani mengajakku bicara, well, kalau begitu aku yang bicara duluan padanya._

Ino berjalan menuju arah Hinata, dia tersenyum, "Hai.." Kata Ino, "...Ada perlu apa?"

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan malas ke atap sekolah, sesekali tanganku mengacak-acak rambut blonde ku atau bersenandung lagu-yang aku sendiri saja tidak tahu- sambil terus melangkah melewati anak tangga.

Aku berdiri ragu didepan pintu besi yang menghubungkanku dengan atap sekolah. Aku berpikir keras, masuk-tidak-masuk-tidak? Kemudian dengan tidak peduli aku langsung memutar kenop pintu besi tadi. Suara berderiknya membuat telingaku sakit.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pintu, "Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya nya bingung. Aku lagi-lagi hanya menatapnya malas.

"Well, berusaha membantumu yang terlihat kewalahan." Kataku lagi sambil menunjuk tangannya yang memegang poster besar. Cowok raven itu menepuk-nepuk bahunya dari debu.

"Ya..." Jawab Sasuke, "Aku memang kewalahan."

Aku hanya menampilkan cengiranku lalu mengangkat poster besar tadi, "Mana panitia acaranya?" Tanyaku sambil membolak-balikkan poster tadi. Benar-benar besar! Aku kesusahan merentangkannya di atap.

Sasuke diam, lalu mengambil beberapa besi-besi panjang untuk menyangga poster tadi, "Tidak ada panitia, semua aku yang kerjakan." Katanya lagi yang hampir membuatku tercengang.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku yang mirip orang idiot, Sasuke menatapku bingung lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Entahlah, tidak ada yang mau ikut dalam kepanitiaan ini." Jawabnya lagi.

Aku mendesah, "Itu karena kau pilih-pilih, Teme." Aku mengambil beberapa lampu hias, "Bagaimana dengan para guru? Mereka tidak bingung kau bekerja sendiri?"

Sasuke ikut membantu mengambil beberapa lampu hias, "Tidak, asalkan semua berjalan sesuai jadwal, para guru tidak akan protes." Kata cowok raven tadi yang kutanggapi dengan 'Oh' saja.

Sasuke menarik beberapa kabel dari pagar atap, kemudian matanya jatuh pada Ino dan Hinata yang terlihat sedang berbicara serius di taman. Sasuke berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya. Cewek berambut pirang dan cewek bermata lavender itu sepertinya bertengkar akan sesuatu dan Sasuke tahu apa penyebabnya.

Sasuke melirikku, sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Cowok raven itu tidak menjawab.

"Sebentar lagi sepertinya kau dalam masalah." Kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke bawah. Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Dan-yup! Aku tahu apa masalahku sekarang, terlebih lagi Ino dan Hinata tiba-tiba mendongakkan wajahnya ke atap, memandangku dengan tatapan marah. Aku berharap gadis-gadis itu tidak melihat wajah ketakutanku dari atas sini, dan untung saja Sakura masih belum tahu, kalau cewek 'pink' itu tahu, tamatlah riwayatku.

Sasuke bersender di sisi pagar, "Good luck, semoga kau tidak habis dihajar mereka." Kata cowok raven itu enteng. Aku meneguk air liurku susah payah. Mereka tidak akan menghajarku, tapi mengulitiku dan mencincangku hidup-hidup.

"Aku harus pergi! Sembunyi!" Seruku dengan nada panik. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pasrah saja." Ucap Sasuke, "Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi dendeng."

Aku menatapnya geram. Baru kali ini aku berhasrat melemparnya dari atas atap. Tapi tidak! Belum saatnya melempar cowok angkuh-homo ini, yang pasti sekarang aku harus sembunyi.

Sasuke menatapku yang panik kemudian tangannya terulur untuk menggenggam lenganku. Sedikit terkejut, aku menepis tangannya agak kasar.

"Ah..." Aku sadar, "Maaf... Aku tidak bermak-"

"Aku tahu." Kata Sasuke, "Kau alergi'kan? Dengan orang 'abnormal' sepertiku?"

Aku kebingungan harus menjawab apa, "Aku tidak alergi..." Aku menggantungkan kalimatku, berusaha mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tidak membuatnya tersinggung. "A..Aku hanya homophobia." Jawabku lagi, yang tentu saja, itu merupakan pilihan kata yang buruk. Terlihat wajah Sasuke berubah kecewa tapi cepat-cepat disembunyikannya dengan wajah stoic andalannya.

"Aku tahu tempat sembunyi yang bagus... Ayo!" Kata Sasuke yang mulai bergerak menuruni tangga atap. Aku hanya mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara.

Kami bergerak cepat melewati beberapa lorong koridor. Tapak Sasuke bergema dilantai keramik sekolah.

"Minggir-minggir... Darurat!" Ujarku setengah memaksa, menyeruak diantara kerumunan siswa yang berlalu lalang dikoridor, beberapa murid kami tabrak tanpa permisi dan ada diantaranya yang memaki-makiku, yang selalu kujawab dengan 'jari tengah'. Well, aku tidak peduli! Yang kupedulikan hanyalah keselamatan jiwaku dari cewek-cewek beringas itu.

"Seharusnya kau jangan memulai ini." Kata Sasuke disela-sela larinya. Dibelakang kami, Ino dan Hinata mengejar dengan brutal. Aku berusaha bernapas walaupun rasanya megap-megap.

"Memulai apa?!" Seruku sambil tetap mensejajarkan lariku dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, sikap sok-playboy-dengan-menggoda-seluruh-cewek!" Jelas Sasuke sambil melirikku.

"Well, maaf kalau kau, C-E-M-B-U-R-U!" Seruku lagi sambil memperjelas kata 'cemburu'. Aku berharap dapat balasan 'Dobe' dan sejenisnya dari mulut Sasuke, tapi nyatanya tidak, cowok raven itu malah diam, tidak bicara apapun lagi, dan wajahnya... Walaupun samar-samar, aku dapat melihat wajahnya merona merah.

Sasuke menarik jasku, "Lewat sini." Kata Sasuke sambil berbelok ke arah koridor dan masuk ke ruang musik.

Aku langsung menutup pintu dibelakangku dan mengatur napasku yang benar-benar terkuras habis. Sedangkan Sasuke terduduk lemas dilantai, dia menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan tangan putihnya terlihat menyeka keringat yang menetes disekitar keningnya.

"Aku..Rasa...Hhh..Kita aman..." Ucap Sasuke sambil berusaha berdiri. Aku hanya menopang badanku ke tembok kemudian merosot duduk. Aku benar-benar cap-

**-DAK-DAK-DAK- **Gedoran dipintu membuatku siaga. Aku menatap ngeri pintu yang hampir dibuat jebol oleh gedoran Hinata.

"NARUTO! BUKA!" Teriakan Hinata makin membuat nyaliku ciut. Sasuke terlihat berpikir keras sambil menatap sekeliling ruangan. Aku berharap dia bisa mengangkat piano yang berada ditengah ruangan dan melemparnya ke cewek-cewek itu.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanyaku panik... Sasuke kebingungan.

Gedoran di pintu lagi, kali ini diiringi oleh teriakan Ino, "NARUTO!"

Hinata menghentikan aksi Ino yang terus menggedor pintu, "Sebentar, kalau tidak salah, Iruka-sensei memberikanku kunci cadangan ruangan ini." Jelas Hinata sambil merogoh kantong jacketnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa dapat kuncinya?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Soalnya, aku yang bertanggung jawab terhadap kelas musik." Jawab Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang itu mulai mengutak-atik beberapa kunci ke lubang pintu.

Aku makin menggigil ketakutan, mataku fokus pada benda apa saja yang bisa menyelamatkan nyawaku... Nihil! Tidak ada apapun yang bisa menyelamatkan 'keperjakaan'-maksudku-nyawaku- di ruangan ini. Sial!

"Sasuke! Lakukan sesuatu!" Bisikku panik. Aku masih mendengar Ino dan Hinata berusaha menemukan kunci yang benar untuk pintu ini.

Sasuke berbalik ke arahku dengan mengacak pinggang, "Kau bilang 'Lakukan sesuatu'?!" cowok raven itu marah, "Bagaimana kalau 'Kau yang lakukan sesuatu!' Naruto!" Serunya galak.

Ini makin tidak bagus... Aku berusaha menenangkan Sasuke, "Ok.. Ok, Sorry..." Kataku pelan sambil tetap menyuruh cowok itu diam. Tapi Sasuke masih saja tetap protes.

"Kata 'Sorry' tidak akan berguna disini! Kau yang membuat kita dalam masalah!" Serunya. "Ini semua gara-gara sikap sok playboy mu itu... See! Kau yang bikin onar!" Jelas Sasuke sambil menunjukku penuh amarah.

"Ok...Ok... Sekarang tenang, Teme." Bisikku tegas sambil sesekali melirik waspada ke arah pintu. Tetapi cowok raven itu masih meneruskan protesnya. Dia bahkan berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menunjukku dengan gusar.

"Tenang?!" Sasuke terlihat ingin menjambak rambut emonya, "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang!" Teriaknya dengan menaikan nada suara satu oktaf lebih tinggi, "Jangan mentang-mentang kau tampan, ganteng dan keren lalu kau bisa membuat masalah begini!" Jerit cowok raven itu penuh kesal.

Aku ingin bicara lagi pada Sasuke tapi bunyi 'Klik' dari pintu langsung membuatku menoleh seketika. Sial! Hinata dan Ino sudah mendapatkan kuncinya.

Mataku berputar diruangan berusaha mencari tempat sembunyi. Meja-tidak! Tempat itu mudah ditemukan, Piano-Tidak juga! Benda itu tidak akan cukup menyembunyikan dua orang. _Ayo Naruto pikir!_ Jeritku dalam hati.

Kemudian mataku menatap sebuah lemari yang cukup besar lalu beralih memandang jendela. Aku tersenyum karena mendapat sebuah ide. Aku berjalan cepat ke arah jendela, membukanya paksa seakan-akan kami melarikan diri lewat sana lalu bersembunyi dalam lemari-yang agak sesak dimasuki dua orang sekaligus- itu.

Sasuke terlihat protes ketika harus berdekatan denganku. Jelas saja cowok raven itu protes. Bayangkan saja! S**atu** lemari sempit, **dua **remaja ababil, lalu **gabungkan** secara paksa. Begitulah perasaan horor Sasuke saat ini. Tapi tentu saja, aku tidak peduli betapa ngerinya wajah Sasuke sekarang karena kengerianku baru saja dimulai.

Aku mengintip disela-sela lemari, dua cewek beringas itu sudah mendobrak masuk. Mata liar mereka menatap seluruh ruangan.

Sasuke berbisik kesal, "Ini tidak akan berhasil, Dobe!" Gerutunya marah.

"Ssst... Diamlah, Teme!" Balasku pelan tapi tegas. Cowok raven itu membungkam mulutnya dengan marah. Matanya ikut menatap dua cewek itu.

Ino menunjuk arah meja, "Hinata! Coba kau cari disana dan aku disini." Seru gadis pirang itu. Hinata hanya mengangguk tegas, kemudian menelusuri bagian sisi meja. Nihil!

"A...Apakah menurutmu mereka kabur lewat jendela?" Tanya Hinata lagi sambil menengok arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata kemudian menggeleng mantap.

"Tidak, Naruto tidak akan sebodoh itu." Kemudian mata Ino menatap lemari lalu tersenyum misterius, "Sepertinya aku tahu dimana cowok brengsek itu bersembunyi." Desisnya lagi dengan suara mengerikan.

Aku berusaha meneguk air liurku susah payah. Tanpa sadar aku memeluk Sasuke, berusaha menenangkan tubuhku yang menggigil ketakutan-bahkan aku lupa dengan 'homophobia'ku- Aku terus melihat Ino yang bergerak dramatis dengan seringai menyeramkan ke arah lemari.

"Aku akan mati... Aku akan mati..." Bisikku ketakutan. Tetapi Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Yeah." Kata Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "Kau akan mati, jadi diamlah." Gerutu cowok raven itu. Aku meliriknya tajam.

"Bisakah mulutmu itu kau sumpal dengan-benda-apa-saja, asal kau diam?" Tanyaku sebal. Sasuke memicingkan matanya marah. Kemudian cowok raven itu berjongkok didepanku.

"Ma...Mau apa kau?!" Bisikku setengah berteriak. Sasuke menatapku dingin.

"Katamu, aku disuruh untuk menyumpal mulutku dengan benda-apa-saja, kan?" Sasuke menarik retsletingku lalu mengeluarkan batang kemaluanku yang masih lemas, Sasuke menyeringai, "Jadi aku akan menyumpal mulutku dengan 'ini'." Katanya lagi sambil memegang milikku dan mengelusnya pelan.

Aku panik. Aku merinding tidak karuan. Aku menatap cowok raven itu dengan pandangan horor. Tamatlah riwayatku! Kalau aku tetap disini aku akan 'dimakan' oleh makhluk cantik bergender 'cowok' ini, tapi kalau aku keluar aku bakal dimutilasi oleh cewek-cewek beringas itu.

Sasuke mulai membuka mulutnya. Aku meneguk liur dengan susah payah. _Pikir Naruto! Pikir dengan otak kecilmu itu! Kau tidak mau di grepe-grepe oleh makhluk gay ini'kan!_ Jeritku dalam hati.

Aku menatap luar lemari, Ino masih menyeringai sambil berjalan pelan ke arah kami. Kemudian aku menatap Sasuke dengan panik.

"Hentikan, Teme!" Bisikku marah, "Kau bisa membuat kita ketah-Haghh!" Aku tersedak kaget ketika Sasuke mulai mengulum milikku ke dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Aku berusaha menahan getar nikmatku ketika lidah cowok raven itu bermain dibatang kemaluanku yang sudah berdiri. Tapi itu tidak mudah! Aku menahan kedua tanganku ke sisi lemari, mencengkram bidang datar itu. Dibawahku Sasuke masih sibuk mengulum,meremas dan menjilat milikku.

Dengan napas memburu aku melihat ke luar lemari, "Hahh-Ino-Unghh.. Dia-Hhhh-Kemari..." Bisikku sambil sesekali berusaha menormalkan napasku yang cepat.

Sasuke melirikku, "Hnn-Aku-Hmmphh-tahu... Hmmhh-Nghhh..." Sasuke masih menikmati milikku yang mengeluarkan pre-cum. Aku mendesah pelan. Cowok raven itu menjilat ujung batang kemaluanku dan menyeruputnya pelan. Aku bisa mendengar decakan air liurnya.

"Hhh-Sasuke-Ah..hahh.." Aku menyentuh rambut cowok raven itu berusaha menikmati kesenangan sesaat ini. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan cewek-cewek itu.

Sasuke berdiri, kemudian menurunkan celananya. Tangannya terlihat gemetar ketika harus mengeluarkan benda keras miliknya. Entah karena ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan hal ini atau karena dia terlalu senang. Well, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti napasnya menderu cepat disekitar leherku.

"Na-Naruto... H-hhh..." Dia mengeluarkan desahan yang makin membuat nafsuku naik. Aku menatap miliknya, kemudian menjulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh benda keras itu. Sasuke terkesiap kaget, dia mencengkram jas seragamku erat.

"Nar-Nghh...A..Ahh..." Sasuke mengerang pelan. Aku tidak dapat menahan diri lagi. Aku berbisik pelan ke telinganya.

"Lihat." Kataku, sambil menyuruh Sasuke menatap kebawah, "Milikku dan milikmu bergesekan." Sambungku sambil menyentuhkan ujung batang kemaluanku ke ujung miliknya-seperti berciuman hanya saja menggunakan dua 'benda' keras. Lubang penis kami saling bergesekan pelan, membuat jembatan pre-cum dan beberapa tetes cairannya jatuh ke lantai lemari.

"Hahh...Nghhh-Naruto-Ahh...Enak-Hmphhh..." Sasuke mendesah dan mendesah, membuat nafsuku semakin meningkat tajam. Cowok raven itu menyenderkan kepalanya di dadaku, napasnya terus memburu. Aku dapat merasakan uap panas napasnya di sekitar leherku. Untuk sesaat aku terhipnotis, hingga...

**-BRAK!-** Hantaman di pintu lemari membuatku terkejut, terlebih lagi Sasuke. Aku berbalik cepat. Ino menghantamkan tinjunya ke lemari ini. _Sial!_ Umpatku dalam hati. Aku lupa kalau kami sedang berada di situasi berbahaya-ingat! Dikejar dua makhluk beringas bergender 'cewek'- Aku hampir melupakan hal penting itu.

Aku panik. Sasuke ketakutan, dia makin mencengkram jasku dengan erat, "Na-Naruto.." Bisiknya khawatir. Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan memeluknya erat.

"Tenang." Bisikku pelan. Tapi sejujurnya, aku juga ketakutan. Terlebih lagi Ino menatap lemari itu dengan seringai aneh. Aku ragu apakah dia bisa melihat kami dari balik sela-sela kecil lemari itu atau tidak?

Aku membalikkan tubuh Sasuke, membuat punggungnya menyender ke dadaku, kemudian tanganku mengocok batang kemaluannya pelan, dia sedikit terkejut, "Nar-Hmphh...Nghhh-Hhh.." Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara desahan. Aku berbisik pelan.

"Jangan khawatir, kau cukup konsentrasi saja dengan sentuhanku...Kau tidak perlu panik. Biarkan aku berpikir sebentar." Kataku lagi yang tetap mengawasi Ino. Gadis itu meninju pintu lemari lagi **-DRAK!-**.

Kaki Sasuke lemas, dia tidak bisa menyangga berat tubuhnya karena cowok raven itu terlalu menikmati sentuhanku. Aku harus memeluk perut Sasuke agar cowok itu tidak jatuh. Sasuke terus mendesah dan mengerang pelan.

"Hhhh-Apakah-Nhh..Nghhh-Ino pergi?-Hnngg.. A..Ahh.." Tanyanya disela-sela lenguhannya yang menggairahkan itu. Aku terus mengocok miliknya, membuat tubuh langsingnya sedikit bergetar... Batang kemaluan Sasuke terasa berdenyut-denyut ditanganku.

"Tidak." Kataku, **-DRAK!-** Suara hantaman lagi, "Dia masih meninju pintu lemari." Sambungku yang melihat wajah kesal gadis itu.

Ino menyerah dan memilih berjalan ke arah Hinata dengan marah, lalu mengatakan sesuatu hal seperti 'kunci' dan 'lemari'. Hinata melihat beberapa kunci yang dipegangnya lalu menggeleng lemah. Ino berdecak kesal. Aku bersyukur saat itu kunci lemari bergantung di pintu dan aku mengambilnya lalu mengunci diri kami dari dalam. _Betapa pintarnya dirimu, Naruto!_ Kataku bangga pada diri sendiri.

Sasuke mendesah lagi kali ini dengan beberapa erangan yang sepertinya kesakitan. Aku menatapnya bingung, "Ada apa?" Bisikku pelan. Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangkat kemejanya agar bisa melihat kocokan tanganku di batang kemaluannya yang sudah berdenyut-denyut.

Cowok raven itu menatap ujung miliknya yang makin banyak mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum. Sasuke mengerang lagi, kali ini erangan kesakitan. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku terlalu keras mencengkram miliknya. Sebab aku masih berkonsentrasi menatap dua gadis itu.

Ino terlihat menunjuk malas ke arah lemari dan berbisik sesuatu ditelinga Hinata-Aku berharap memiliki pendengaran super, sebab aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan-. Aku hanya melihat Hinata yang terkejut sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Hinata yang tidak menutupi kekagetannya.

Ino mengangguk, "Jadi." Kata Ino lagi, "Bagaimana sekarang?"

Hinata terlihat berpikir sebentar. Aku gugup dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, terlebih lagi cewek bermata lavender itu menatap curiga ke arah lemari, tanpa sadar aku mengeratkan genggamanku di batang kemaluan Sasuke dan mengocoknya lebih cepat.

Cowok raven itu terlihat kepayahan harus menahan desahan dan erangannya. Mulutnya terbuka mencari oksigen dan beberapa air liurnya menetes di perut dan batang kemaluannya. "Hahh-Naruto-A..Ahhh.. Aku... Haahhh-" Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan perkatannya lagi, karena sekarang cowok itu mencengkram sisi lemari dengan erat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Milik Sasuke makin berdenyut tidak karuan. Dia mengangkat kemejanya tinggi-tinggi lalu menyentuh benda bulat pink di dadanya sendiri. Menariknya, memelintirnya dan memutarnya dengan lembut. Kalau aku melihat Sasuke sekarang, aku rasa aku akan mengatakan kalau cowok cantik itu begitu erotis dan... Manis... Tapi tidak! Pandanganku lebih fokus pada Hinata yang berjalan mendekat.

Sasuke mencengkram tanganku, "Naru-A..Ahhh-Ke-keluar-Ahh..Ahhk-Hmpphh! Hnnghh!" Sasuke hampir berteriak keras tetapi aku langsung membungkan mulutnya dengan tanganku yang satunya.

Hinata semakin mendekat, tangan kecilnya menyentuh pintu lemari... Aku panik, tanpa sadar aku meremas milik Sasuke dengan kuat.

Tubuh cowok raven itu bergetar hebat, aku harus memeluknya dengan erat agar dia tidak jatuh terjerembab. Sasuke memuncratkan cairan putihnya di sisi lemari, membuat bercak noda putih yang mengalir ke lantai.

.

_-Cklek-_ Pintu ruang musik terbuka, Kakashi-sensei menatap Ino dan Hinata dengan tatapan bingung, "Disini kalian rupanya." Kata Kakashi-sensei pelan. "Aku sudah mencari kalian kemana-mana. Cepat masuk ke kelas, pelajaran sudah dimulai."

Hinata berusaha protes tetapi langsung terdiam ketika menatap wajah Ino yang mengangguk ke arahnya. "Baiklah." Desah Hinata kecewa.

Kakashi-sensei menyeret kedua gadis itu keluar dari ruang musik. Sebelum menjauh, Hinata masih menengok ke arah lemari dengan wajah curiga. Ino menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Nanti kita akan mencari Naruto dan mengulitinya hidup-hidup, oke?" Kata cewek pirang itu. Hinata diam lalu tersenyum lembut seperti biasa.

"Iya." Katanya pelan sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Kakashi-sensei menutup pintu ruang musik dengan suara _-cklek-_ pelan, kemudian langkah mereka menjauh pergi hingga tidak terdengar lagi.

.

Aku menghela napas lega kemudian mengambil kunci lemari dari kantong seragamku, memasukkannya ke lubang kunci, memutarnya dan...'klik', pintu lemari terbuka.

Sasuke terlihat kepayahan ketika keluar dari lemari, aku hanya merapikan retsleting celanaku dan mengacak rambut pirangku, "Kacau." Kataku sambil melihat noda putih yang berantakan di dalam lemari. Sasuke hanya terduduk di lantai setelah memakai celananya kembali.

Cowok raven itu berdiri lalu bersender dengan malas di meja, "Terima kasih untuk 'kesenangannya', Tuan Homophobia." Kata Sasuke sarkastik.

"Hey!" Seruku tidak suka sambil berbalik ke arahnya, "Jangan merasa girang karena aku 'menyentuh' dirimu!" Kataku tidak suka, "Kalau kau panik maka kau akan mulai cerewet lagi dan itu akan membuat kita ketahuan, Tuan sok pintar." Balasku tak kalah sarkastik.

Sasuke terlihat kesal, "Tapi tidak berarti kau bisa 'menyentuh' ku seenaknya, Dobe!" Serunya penuh pandangan mematikan.

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, "Yeah... Yeah.. Whatever, aku mau pergi." Sergahku lagi sambil membuka pintu ruang musik. Sebelum melangkah keluar aku berbalik menatap Sasuke yang masih menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, "Oh, ya... Lupakan soal kejadian tadi. Aku tidak tertarik mengingatnya kembali." Kataku enteng yang disambut dengan death glare Sasuke.

Pintu ruang musik menutup pelan. Sasuke masih berdiri dengan angkuh, setelah mendengar langkahku yang menjauh, cowok itu langsung terduduk lemas dilantai. Wajahnya memerah.

"Ba...bagaimana ini?" Tanyanya panik, "Naruto 'menyentuh'ku... Dia 'menyentuh'ku..." Sasuke memeluk lututnya berusaha menyembunyikan pekikan girang dan rasa senang diwajahnya.

Bibirnya tersenyum kecil, "Dobe..." Bisiknya sambil berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang masih tidak karuan.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan disepanjang koridor setelah pergi dari ruang musik. Sapaan para junior-junior cewek tidak kupedulikan lagi. Pikiranku melayang kekejadian beberapa menit lalu. Lemari. Sasuke dan... Aku menatap tanganku, denyutan milik Sasuke masih terasa sampai sekarang.

Aku menggeleng cepat, _Tidak... Tidak! Aku bukan homo! _

Aku menggigil ketika merasakan rasa horor dan panik merayapi diriku. Sedetik kemudian aku berlari dengan kencang ke arah atap sekolah. Aku ingin berteriak... Berteriak dengan keras hingga tenggorokanku sakit. Aku ingin melupakan semua hal yang memalukan itu.

Pintu atap aku dobrak keras, kemudian aku berlari menuju sisi pagar, menggenggam pegangannya erat, mengambil napas yang banyak lalu...

"AKU BUKAN HOM-!" **-DUAGH!-** Lemparan kaleng dikepalaku membuatku menghentikan teriakanku. Aku berbalik... Sepasang mata menatapku dengan nyalang.

"Berisik, Bodoh..." Kata cowok itu dingin. Wajahnya mirip Sasuke hanya saja rambutnya panjang dan diikat kebelakang. Wajahnya juga... Uhmm... Keriput? Aku rasa dia mengalami masalah kerutan diwajah, mungkin dia banyak pikiran. Kemudian aku melihat _name tag_ di seragamnya. Uchiha Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke... Seniorku.

Aku membungkuk dalam-dalam, "Ma..Maaf, Senpai!" Kataku lagi. Dia hanya berdecak kesal lalu melanjutkan tidur siangnya.

Sebelum aku menghilang dari balik pintu, Itachi melirikku dengan ekor matanya, "Bocah berisik." Jengkelnya lagi, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**RnR please ^O^**

**.**

**Maaf kalau chap nya kepanjangan (_ _)... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu, (sedikit nyempil ItaSasu, ItaKyuu)  
**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual content**

* * *

**Homophobia  
**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 2)**

**Hey, I Love You**

* * *

.

**_Sasuke's POV_**

.

Aku pemuda biasa dengan status pelajar di Konoha Gakuen. Berangkat sekolah, belajar, mengerjakan dokumen di ruang council, dan pulang. See? Hanya cowok tampan biasa yang melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari. Tapi satu hal yang membedakan aku dengan yang lainnya...

Aku gay...

Oke, jangan terlalu terkejut, karena aku sendiri juga bingung dengan diriku ini. Wajahku tampan-bukannya sombong, tapi aku memang tampan, kulitku bersih putih-jangan tanya kenapa bisa begitu, bahkan Temari pun tidak akan kuberitahu rahasia kulit putihku ini, dan aku seorang presiden council...

.

Aku berjalan pelan melewati koridor, jam tanganku menunjukkan pukul 13.00 siang. Aku merasa hari ini waktu berjalan lama, terlebih lagi saat aku berduaan di dalam lemari dengan Naruto. Aku menyebutnya 'Lemari-cinta', diam-diam aku tersenyum sendiri dengan panggilan yang aku berikan pada lemari itu.

Aku berjalan melewati halaman sekolah menuju atap, pekerjaanku disana masih belum selesai... Hingga...

**-BRASSHH!-** Air tumpah tepat diatasku, membuatku basah kuyup. Aku mendongakkan wajah, terdengar tawa yang memuakkan. Aku melihat... Empat.. Ah, bukan, tapi lima orang cowok, dan salah satunya adalah cewek yang terlihat ketakutan.

"Nanti dia akan memasukkan nama kita ke buku 'hitam' nya." Kata cewek itu khawatir. Salah satu cowok hanya mendengus meremehkan.

"Dia tidak akan tahu, dia tidak mengenal kita... Ayo pergi!" Seru cowok itu yang merupakan pemimpin kawanan 'brengsek' itu.

Aku kembali menatap seragamku kemudian mendesah. _Aku lupa bawa seragam cadangan_, pikirku lagi sambil menarik-narik rambut hitamku yang basah. Aku sudah biasa diperlakukan begini, walaupun aku presiden council dan punya kekuasan-seperti buku hitamku- tetap saja aku tidak bisa menulis seluruh nama orang yang mem-bully-ku satu per satu. Lagipula, aku tidak tahu nama mereka, soalnya mereka langsung lari setelah mengerjaiku, aku'kan tidak bisa mengingat wajah mereka satu per satu.

Aku tidak mempedulikan kejadian barusan. Kaki ku tetap melangkah melewati halaman sekolah, bahkan pandangan siswa lain yang berbisik dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahku tidak kupedulikan sama sekali.

Tapak kaki ku berbelok masuk ke koridor sekolah, berbelok ditikungan ruangan guru kemudian menaiki anak tangga pelan.

**-PLASH!-** Seseorang melemparku dengan balon yang diisi cat berwarna merah. Aku berbalik dan mendapati punggung jasku sudah berwarna merah. Lagi-lagi aku mendesah. Aku kesal ketika harus lupa membawa seragam cadangan,_ harusnya sepuluh seragamku tidak dicuci secara barengan_, kataku dalam hati. Aku menatap sekelebat bayangan siswa yang tekikik menghilang dibalik tembok.

Ini sudah dua kali aku dikerjai dalam satu hari. Serius! Biasanya hanya sekali dalam sehari. Aku berpikir sejenak, kemudian segera melupakannya, aku harus menuju atap sekolah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang tertunda.

Aku mulai melangkah lagi tetapi terhenti ketika melihat dua orang dari arah berlawanan berjalan ke arahku. Mataku hanya memandang mereka dingin. Salah satunya adalah Uchiha Itachi dan... Aku melirik seseorang yang berada disebelah kakakku... Cowok itu Kyuubi... Kakak Naruto... Cowok dengan rambut merah yang terlihat selalu basah-seperti terkena air itu, mungkin dia habis keramas, entahlah, yang pasti membuat wajahnya semakin eksotis apalagi dengan bibir yang jarang tersenyum dan mata kucingnya yang kaku, aku yakin dia akan menjadi idola diantara para cewek disekolah.

Itachi hanya memandangku diam kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyuubi, "Kantin hari ini, makanannya tidak ada yang spesial." Gerutu Itachi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kyuubi hanya diam saja.

Cowok berambut merah itu memilih berjalan ke arahku, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuubi. ketika Kyubi membuka bibirnya untuk bicara, dua taring kecil terlihat diantara gigi putihnya, membuatnya terlihat imut.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak ap-"

"Kyuubi..." Itachi menginterupsi, "Ayo kita kembali ke kelas." Kata cowok rambut hitam itu sambil menarik lengan Kyuubi menjauh. Aku hanya diam tidak protes. Sudah lama aku dan Itachi jarang bicara, termasuk dengan kedua orang tuaku. Ayahku bahkan tidak menganggapku ada karena orientasi seksualku. Aku dianggap sampah dikeluargaku sendiri... Tapi... Aku tidak peduli... Aku sudah terbiasa.

Kyuubi memandang Itachi kemudian memejamkan matanya, "Baiklah." Cowok rambut merah itu berjalan lagi tanpa menghiraukan aku. Itachi berjalan melewatiku tanpa menegurku, seakan-akan aku tidak ada disana.

Aku diam sejenak. Setelah Itachi menjauh, aku mulai mendesah pelan...Mataku beralih pada noda di punggung jasku, _Seragamku basah dan kotor, pasti sulit mencucinya_, keluhku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan lagi, kali ini lebih berhati-hati karena aku tidak mau dilempari apapun dari siswa-siswa yang memandangku dengan aneh. Aku heran, apa bully terhadap diriku semakin intens? Maksudku- dua kali dalam sehari? Apa tidak cukup sekali saja dalam sehari?

**-Dug-** Pundakku tertabrak seseorang yang baru saja keluar kelas. Mata birunya memandangku kaget.

"Te..Teme?" Panggilnya. Aku menatapnya terbelalak, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa girangku bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Hn..." Jawabku pelan. Cowok pirang itu memandangku dari atas sampai ujung kaki.

"Kau kenapa basah kuyup begini?" Tanyanya lagi sambil menyentuh rambut hitamku. Aku mencoba menenangkan debar jantungku. Aku menepis tangannya, berpura-pura tidak suka dengan perlakuannya.

"Hanya hujan lokal." Jawabku asal-asalan. Naruto terlihat bingung, wajahnya terlihat berpikir, kemudian dia menengok ke arah kelas.

"Hei Choji!" Panggil Naruto, cowok gemuk yang sedang memakan snack nya langsung menengok seketika. "Apa kau lihat hujan hari ini?!" Seru Naruto lagi. Choji berpikir lalu menggeleng mantap.

Naruto berbalik menatapku lalu nyengir, "Kau bohong, Teme."

Aku tenganga menatapnya, kemudian, "Ha..ha..ha.. Kau lucu..." Kataku sambil menyentuh perutku yang geli. air mataku sampai keluar gara-gara tingkah lucu Naruto, apa aku senang karena dia ternyata memperhatikanku?

Naruto berdecak kesal ketika aku menertawainya. Kemudian...

**-Sreet-** Naruto melampirkan jasnya di kedua bahuku. Aku terdiam dan mendongakkan wajah menatapnya.

Cowok pirang itu nyengir, "Pakai jasku saja dulu, nanti kau sakit." Kata Naruto. Menepuk bahuku pelan lalu berlalu pergi. Tangannya kanannya melambai tanpa berbalik.

Sejenak aku terdiam, lalu cemberut kesal, "Sok keren..." Bisikku lagi.

Mataku menatap jas cowok pirang itu lalu menyentuhnya pelan, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil.

Aku meregangkan ototku yang kaku lalu berusaha bersemangat lagi, "Oke... Pekerjaanku masih banyak... Semangat Sasuke!" Kataku pada diri sendiri.

**_POV End_**

.

.

.

Itachi duduk dikelas, matanya diam memandang Sasuke yang berada di atas atap sekolah. Dari kelasnya, dia bisa leluasa menatap adiknya itu. Sasuke terlihat kesusahan ketika mengangkat kabel-kabel dan beberapa papan kayu, sesekali cowok itu terjatuh lalu bangkit lagi.

Kyuubi mengikuti arah pandangan Itachi, "Kalau kau begitu khawatir, bantu saja dia."

Itachi hanya diam lalu berbalik menatap buku pelajarannya, membacanya dengan malas. Kyuubi hanya menyender di meja cowok bermata onyx itu.

Setelah beberapa detik tidak ada tanggapan dari Itachi, Kyuubi mulai beranjak dari meja cowok dingin itu. Tetapi gerakan Kyuubi terhenti ketika Itachi tiba-tiba memegang erat tangannya.

Cowok berambut merah itu berbalik, Itachi hanya memegang tangannya dan matanya masih fokus pada buku pelajaran. Cowok dingin itu bahkan tidak bicara atau menoleh ke arah Kyuubi, hanya tangannya yang terus menggenggam tangan kurus cowok rambut merah itu.

Kyuubi mendesah kalah, "Baiklah, aku akan tetap disini." Katanya lagi sambil menyender di meja Itachi. Cowok dingin itu terlihat melepaskan genggamannya ketika Kyuubi duduk kembali di mejanya.

Kyuubi menatap sekeliling kelas, beberapa temannya berlarian kesana kemari. Ada yang melempar kertas, ada yang bermain dengan meja, ada yang usil menyingkap rok para cewek- yang itu membuat Kyuubi menahan tawanya- lalu tanpa sengaja jari kelingking Itachi menyentuh tangannya yang bersender di meja.

Cowok merah itu berbalik menatap Itachi, cowok dingin itu masih sibuk membaca bukunya. Kyuubi diam saja, kemudian menggerakkan kelingkingnya sedikit untuk menyentuh kelingking Itachi. Tanpa bicara pun Kyuubi dapat melihat senyum tipis di bibir cowok dingin itu.

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil, lalu berbalik melihat kelakuan teman-teman lainnya. Sesekali cowok itu melempar kertas ke arah temannya dengan tangan satunya yang masih bebas.

"Kyuu.." Suara Naruto membuat cowok rambut merah itu berbalik ke arah pintu kelas. Itachi hanya melirik Naruto sekilas lalu menjauhkan kelingkingnya dari kelingking Kyuubi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi. Naruto nyengir.

"Mau pulang bareng?" Tanya cowok rambut pirang itu. Kyuubi diam, kemudian melirik Itachi yang sepertinya tidak peduli.

Naruto terlihat tidak sabar, "Mau bareng apa tidak, nih?"

Kyuubi menatap adiknya lagi, "Tidak... Kau pulang saja duluan."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli lalu melenggang pergi.

Itachi melirik Kyuubi dengan ekor matanya. Cowok rambut merah itu tahu apa yang dipikirkan Itachi hanya dengan melihat tatapannya. Walau bagi semua orang sulit memahami cowok dingin itu, tapi tidak dengan Kyuubi. Dia tahu semua gestur bahkan mimik tanpa ekspresi Itachi.

"Berterima kasihlah padaku, jadi kau pulang tidak sendirian." Kata Kyuubi yang menatapnya dengan kaku. Walaupun samar-samar tapi dia dapat mendengar dengusan kecil Itachi.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Kyuubi, yang mengerti arti dengusan itu.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan disepanjang koridor sekolah. Agak sepi ketika bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Semua siswa akan berlari kesurupan pulang ke rumah. Cowok pirang itu mulai bersenandung pelan. Tiba-tiba langkah kaki Sakura membuatnya terhenti, cewek itu melambai bersemangat ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, "Hai..." Kata Naruto yang berusaha menangkap Sakura yang hampir terjatuh ketika menabraknya. "Semangat sekali." Kata cowok pirang itu sambil mencubit pipi cewek itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian menggamit lengan Naruto, "Ayo pulang bareng." Ajak gadis pink itu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk senang, baru beberapa langkah berjalan, mata Naruto menangkap sosok Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di atas atap.

Sakura mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto, "Dia tekun sekali." Kata gadis itu, "Ah..! Lihat!" Tiba-Tiba Sakura kaget kemudian menunjuk seseorang yang mengendap-endap dibelakang Sasuke. Orang yang mencurigakan dengan membawa ember.

Naruto ikut melihat orang itu, tetapi terlalu sulit untuk melihat siapa yang mengendap-endap itu dari jarak sejauh ini. Naruto yakin isi ember itu adalah air. _Jadi... karena itu Sasuke basah kuyup._ _Sial!_ Gerutu Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto mulai berbalik dan berlari. Sakura sedikit terkejut, "Naruto! Kau mau kemana?!" Cowok pirang itu hanya melambai pelan.

"Pulanglah duluan! Aku ada urusan!" Teriak Naruto yang menghilang di tikungan koridor.

.

.

Naruto berlari dengan cepat, matanya fokus pada seseorang yang sudah mengguyurkan air pada Sasuke. Mereka terlihat bertengkar, Sasuke terlihat ingin menghajar orang itu tetapi pukulan telak diwajah, membuat Sasuke tersungkur.

_Sial! Sial! Sial!_ Rutuk Naruto dalam hat- **-Dug!-** Naruto menabrak Kyuubi, membuat mereka berdua terhuyung kebelakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kesal Kyuubi berusaha berdiri, untung saja Itachi berhasil menangkap tubuh cowok berambut merah itu jadi Kyuubi tidak terjerembab ke belakang.

Naruto yang terjatuh mulai berdiri lagi, "Sasuke!" Seru Naruto panik, "Dia di bully oleh seseorang di atas atap sekolah! Kita harus memban-"

"Naruto... Sudah sore, pulanglah." Kata Kyuubi sambil merapikan jasnya yang berdebu. Cowok pirang itu menggeram.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau temanku dihajar orang!" Seru Naruto gusar. Kyuubi menatapnya tajam.

"Aku bilang pulang... Naruto..." Desis cowok rambut merah itu. Naruto balas menatapnya dengan marah.

Itachi menatap Naruto dingin, "Bukannya kau 'homophobia'? Kenapa kau perhatian sekali pada Sasuke?" Aura dingin Itachi membuat siapa takut mendekat atau beradu argumentasi dengannya, tapi Naruto dengan berani memandang mata onyx cowok itu.

"Dengar, brengsek!" Naruto merenggut jas Itachi. "Aku memang 'homophobia' tapi aku tidak pernah menghina atau memukul seseorang karena orientasi seksualnya, mengerti?!"

Itachi mendengus, menampilkan senyuman yang merendahkan, "Apa itu berarti kau 'gay', tuan homophobia?"

Naruto ingin sekali menghajar orang angkuh didepannya ini, "Kau... Brengsek!"

"Naruto!" Kyuubi membuka suaranya dengan keras. Matanya nyalang, "Lepaskan tanganmu dari Itachi... Sekarang!"

Naruto hanya menggeram kesal, "Kalian Binatang! Kalian Bukan Man-!" Teriakan Naruto terhenti ketika tangan Itachi mencengkram wajahnya kuat. Mata onyx cowok itu dingin... Lebih dingin dari es, membuat Naruto merasakan kengerian hingga tulang belakangnya.

"Kau tahu apa tentang binatang?" Desis Itachi dingin. "Kau tidak akan pernah tahu perasaan kami para 'binatang'."

Naruto masih terpaku ketakutan melihat mata dingin Itachi, seperti seorang tikus yang terhipnotis dengan kengerian mata ular. Cowok pirang itu merasakan tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"Itachi-sama!" Teriakan seorang siswa yang membawa ember membuat mereka berbalik. Cowok berambut panjang itu melepaskan cengkramannya dari wajah Naruto.

Siswa tadi terengah-engah, "Aku sudah melakukan sesuai permintaanmu." Katanya penuh dengan nada-yang bagi Naruto sangat menjijikan, "Jadi, apa aku boleh terus mengikutimu, Itachi-sama." Nada gembiranya membuat Naruto harus menahan muntah.

Itachi menyeringai, "Belum.." Katanya dingin, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga pemuda tadi, "Kau harus melakukan yang lebih dari itu." Desisnya pelan. Cowok itu hanya membungkuk senang lalu berlari pergi.

Naruto yang sadar dengan apa yang terjadi langsung menunjuk Itachi dengan marah, "Kau!" Serunya, "Kau yang menyuruh orang itu untuk melakukan hal yang keji pada Sasuke'kan!"

Itachi berbalik, "Aku bangga padamu karena kau baru sadar sekarang." Kata cowok bermata onyx itu, "Dan aku juga bangga padamu karena baru sekarang kau tahu kalau Sasuke di-bully orang... Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Itachi dingin lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto, "Ah, iya... Kau'kan sibuk dengan cewek-cewek bodohmu it-."

**-BUGH!- **Naruto menghajar pipi kanan Itachi. Membuat cowok itu hampir terhuyung jatuh, tetapi dengan sigap dia menyeimbangkan kakinya lagi. Mata onyxnya marah. Tetapi sekali lagi, Itachi berhasil menekan kemarahannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Aku harap kau terus berperan menjadi 'tuan homophobia', hindari Sasuke kalau kau masih mau dia selamat." Itachi memandang Naruto tajam, "Kadar homophobia mu masih rendah... Aku harap kau meningkatkannya dengan tingkatan paling ekstrim."

Naruto menggeram marah, "Apa maksudmu!"

Itachi diam, "Artinya, musuhi Sasuke, buat dia menderita, berikan tatapan 'menjijikan' dan hinaan untuknya."

Naruto meludah, "Untuk apa aku mau melakukan hal itu?!"

Itachi diam kemudian detik selanjutnya dia menyeringai, "Tentu saja agar Sasuke tetap hidup." Itachi menunjuk ke jendela, memperlihatkan Sasuke yang di tahan beberapa siswa dan berusaha mendorongnya dari atap.

"Kau Gila! Sasuke Bisa Mati!" Teriak Naruto panik. Itachi menyeringai.

"Itulah yang aku mau... Yang keluarga ku inginkan... Sampah tidak diperlukan di keluarga 'Uchiha', kau mengerti'kan, tuan homophobia?" Jelas cowok bermata dingin itu. Naruto tidak menjawab hanya mengepalkan tinjunya.

Cowok pirang itu menggigit bibirnya keras, "Baiklah." Katanya lagi, "Aku ikuti permainanmu."

Itachi tersenyum, "Pintar!" Pujinya sambil menepuk kepala Naruto, "Sebagai hadiah atas partisipasimu..." Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, berbisik pelan, "... Aku akan memberikanmu hak istimewa untuk menyiksa Sasuke."

Naruto memejamkan matanya erat, "Asal kau bersumpah." Naruto menatap mata Itachi kesal. "Hanya **aku** saja yang boleh menyiksa Sasuke, tidak ada pengikutmu ataupun lainnya."

Itachi terdiam... Senyum tipis terkembang di wajah dingin cowok itu, "Deal..." Sahutnya.

.

.

Naruto menjauh, langkahnya terdengar berat dan kecewa. Itachi hanya diam kemudian menatap jendela dan mengangkat tangannya pelan, menyuruh seluruh anak buahnya berhenti menyiksa Sasuke.

Kyuubi menatap Itachi dingin, "Apa itu tidak terlalu berlebih-" Belum sempat Kyuubi berbicara, Itachi menutup bibir Kyuubi dengan tangannya. Kemudian cowok dingin itu menunjuk kerah jasnya yang sudah tertempel kamera dan alat penyadap kecil. Fugaku menyadap dan merekam seluruh aktifitas penyiksaan untuk Sasuke melalui Itachi.

Cowok onyx itu mematikan seluruh alat penyadap dan kamera di jasnya kemudian mengizinkan Kyuubi bicara.

"Itachi... Itu terlalu berlebihan." Kata Kyuubi melanjutkan perkatannya.

Itachi diam, "Tapi itu satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat Sasuke selamat dari siksaan Tou-san yang terus mencambuknya hingga pingsan." Mata Itachi meredup sedih. "Aku berusaha menghentikan ayahku tapi dia bilang 'Aku akan berhenti asal kau yang menggantikanku menyiksanya'." Itachi memandang Kyuubi dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Kyuubi menyentuh bibir Itachi yang berdarah akibat tinju Naruto, "Sakit?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi sedikit khawatir. Itachi tidak menjawab hanya mencium lembut pergelangan tangan Kyuubi, dan memeluk cowok itu dengan erat.

"Aku merasa bodoh... Aku menyiksa Sasuke karena orientasi seksualnya, sedangkan aku sendiri berusaha menyembunyikan orientasiku dari ayah... karena aku pengecut." Suara Itachi terdengar getir. Kyuubi hanya diam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi selain membalas pelukan cowok itu.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, 08.00 malam_**

.

Fugaku dan Itachi saling berhadapan di meja makan, bukan hidangan makan malam yang berada didepan mereka, melainkan hasil kamera dan alat penyadap yang bertebaran disana. Fugaku sudah melihat hasil rekamannya, dia hanya diam menunggu jawaban Itachi.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Fugaku dengan nada berat, "Kenapa kau menyuruh anak ini untuk mem-bully Sasuke?"

Itachi hanya diam, "Bukankah itu yang terbaik?" Jawabnya tenang. Fugaku mengernyitkan dahi tanda bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto..." Itachi terdiam lalu menatap ayahnya itu tajam, "Sasuke menyukai Naruto, bukankah itu bagus?" Jelas Itachi lagi yang membuat Fugaku terbelalak marah.

Itachi menyeringai, "Kalau Sasuke di bully oleh orang yang disukainya, maka siksaan yang paling berat adalah..."

Fugaku mulai paham, "Siksaan mental maksudmu?" Kemudian pria itu hanya mendengus pelan, "Kalau itu alasannya, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, semua kuserahkan padamu." Mata Fugaku menatap beberapa surat dan paspor atas nama Sasuke, "Kau harus membuat Sasuke segera pergi dari sekolah itu, aku akan langsung mengirimnya ke luar negeri."

Itachi terdiam, "Berapa lama lagi Sasuke akan berangkat?"

Pria dingin itu melihat beberapa dokumen permintaan sekolah yang berada di luar negeri, "Satu minggu, buat Sasuke pergi dari Jepang dalam satu minggu..." Fugaku menatap mata Itachi, "Aku ingin **membuang** anak itu jauh-jauh."

Itaci memejamkan matanya, "Aku menger-"

_-Cklek-_ Suara pintu depan dibuka, Fugaku dan Itachi tahu siapa yang baru datang jam segini. Sekelebat bayangan Sasuke membuat Fugaku memanggilnya dengan nada benci tapi meredamnya dengan suara dingin.

"Sasuke." Panggil Fugaku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, Sasuke terhenti di depan pintu dapur, tanpa ekspresi, memandang ayahnya itu, "Dalam seminggu kemasi barang-barangmu, kau akan segera **berangkat **ke luar negeri."

Sasuke masih diam kemudian melangkah pergi tanpa menjawab apapun. Itachi menatap ayahnya lagi.

"Aku rasa Sasuke akan tetap memaksa tinggal disini, untuk melihat tou-san menderita." Jelas Itachi sambil mengecap teh miliknya.

"Dia tidak akan berani, aku akan memastikan dia akan pergi dalam seminggu ini."Jawab Fugaku lagi sambil bangkit berdiri, "Aku harap kau memastikan 'Bocah kuning' itu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik."

Itachi menyeringai, "Tenang saja, aku memiliki banyak mata-mata, tidak ada satu **kabar** pun yang lolos dari pendengaranku."

Fugaku diam lalu melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Itachi yang masih menyesap teh miliknya.

.

.

Sasuke menutup kamarnya dengan pelan, dia menyender lemas di pintu. Tubuhnya sakit dan bajunya kotor. Ini hari yang melelahkan baginya. Sasuke menghitung jarinya, **empat kali** cowok raven itu di-bully dalam sehari. Apa homophobia orang bisa bertambah ya? Soalnya orang yang menyiksanya semakin banyak dari hari ke hari.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, melepas seragam kotornya dan segera membersihkan diri. Guyuran air hangat dari shower membuat tubuhnya sedikit rileks. Pikiran Sasuke mengingat Naruto... Senyum cowok itu, kebaikannya dan sentuhannya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menyentuh miliknya sendiri. Desahan dan lenguhan membuat Sasuke harus memanggil Naruto dalam setiap erangannya.

"Nghh...Naruto..A-Ahh..." Sasuke mengocok miliknya pelan, beberapa pre-cum mulai keluar dan batang kemaluannya berdenyut-denyut senang. "Nghhh-Hnnn-Naruto...Ahhh"

.

"Bisa kau hentikan tingkah mu itu?" Suara Itachi membuat Sasuke refleks berbalik menatap pintu kamar mandinya yang terbuka. Mata Sasuke nyalang.

"Mau Apa Kau! Kenapa Bisa Ada Dikamarku?!" Seru Sasuke marah, dia tidak suka seorang pun masuk kamarnya. Ini tempat privasinya.

Itachi masuk ke kamar mandi melihat beberapa shampo dan sabun, "Kau tidak mengunci pintu kamar, dan..." Itachi menatap Sasuke, "Kamar mandinya terbuka... Kau tidak pernah menutupnya?"

Sasuke mengeram marah, kebodohannya membuat Itachi seenaknya masuk ke kamar. Lain kali Sasuke akan memalangi pintu kamarnya dengan papan dan menulis 'Iblis Dilarang Masuk!'.

Itachi mendekat dengan seringai anehnya, Sasuke mundur dengan siaga, "Mau Apa Kau!" Serunya kesal.

Itachi menghimpit Sasuke diantara dinding dan tubuhnya, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sedikit, Sasuke?" Jelas Itachi dingin. Sasuke terbelalak kaget untuk sesaat, kemudian dia menatap Itachi dengan pandangan jijik.

"Huh! Bagaimana kalau aku beritahu 'Fugaku' kalau anak kebanggannya adalah gay?" Ancam Sasuke... Itachi diam lalu menyeringai.

"Ayah tidak akan percaya padamu... Dia tidak pernah mempercayaimu lagi, ingat?" Nada Suara Itachi terdengar kejam dan menggoda di saat bersamaan. Cowok raven itu menahan getaran tubuhnya ketika Itachi menjilat telinga Sasuke.

"Nghhh-Stop-Hnnh..." Sasuke berusaha menahan tangan Itachi yang menyentuh miliknya. Kakaknya itu menyeringai senang, kemudian dia melepas baju dan celananya.

"Kau benar-benar menjijikan, Sasuke." Bisik kakaknya sambil menarik- narik batang kemaluan Sasuke, "Tapi tenang saja, aku suka wajahmu yang seperti itu." Sambung Itachi sambil menyentuhkan miliknya ke benda keras Sasuke.

Itachi mengocok miliknya dan Sasuke bersamaan, membuat cowok raven itu hampir hilang keseimbangan karena kenikmatan. Itachi menahan berat Sasuke dan terus mengocoknya.

"Ha-hhhh... Nghhh..." Sasuke mendesah lagi, "Hnnhh-Ita-Itachi... Ahh..Ahhhk!" Sasuke berusaha menormalkan nada suara dan desahannya. Percuma, sentuhan Itachi terlalu kuat dan... Enak? Memikirkan hal itu Sasuke merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hhh... Hhaahhh.. Sasuke... Hahhh..." Itachi mendesah tepat ditelinga Sasuke, yang makin membuat cowok raven itu tidak tahan lagi untuk memuncratkan cairan putih miliknya.

Itachi mempercepat kocokannya, deru napasnya menjadi semakin keras terdengar, "Ha-Hahh... Hhhh.. A..Ahh..Sas-"

_-Riingg-Riiing-_ Suara telepon di kamar Sasuke membuat Itachi segera menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar. Cowok dingin itu yakin, yang menelepon Sasuke adalah ibunya, Mikoto. Entah kenapa wanita itu selalu perhatian pada anak bungsunya ini. Hanya pada saat Fugaku tidak ada baru Mikoto berani berbicara langsung pada Sasuke. Di hari-hari biasa, wanita itu hanya bisa berbicara dengan Sasuke melalui telepon rumah yang saling menyambung satu sama lainnya. Dia tidak berani berbicara dengan Sasuke secara terang-terangan dihadapan Fugaku.

Itachi berdiri lalu berpakaian kembali, dia melihat Sasuke yang masih terduduk lemas di lantai, benda milik cowok raven itu masih keras.

"Kita akhiri permainannya sampai sini dulu." Kata Itachi. Sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi, cowok dingin itu masih sempat menatap Sasuke, "Lain kali kita bermain lagi, oke, adik kecilku?" Seringai Itachi membuat Sasuke berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Tidak ada lain kali, brengsek!" Seru Sasuke yang mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Itachi terdiam lalu tertawa keras. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Sasuke."

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, 08.00 Pagi_**

Naruto terlihat masih mengantuk di dalam kelas, beberapa kali cowok itu menguap malas, dia melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul 8 pagi, tapi Kakashi-sensei masih belum terlihat.

"Narutooo~~Kuuunn~~!" Teriakan Rock lee membuat radar homophobia Naruto berdiri. Cowok yang selalu memakai baju ketat hijau itu terlihat berlari slow motion ke arahnya, membuat perasaan horor menjalari cowok pirang itu.

"BERHENTI KAU BRENGSEK!" Teriak Naruto berusaha kabur lewat jendela, tapi tangan Kiba menahan Naruto untuk tidak bunuh diri dini.

Rock lee menggeliat cemberut yang makin membuat Naruto merinding disco, "Naruto~kuun... Ayo kita berlari bersama menuju masa depan cer-"

**-DUAGH!-** Naruto sudah menghajar Rock lee sebelum cowok itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Jangan Berani-Berani Mengatakan Kalimat Sesat Itu Lagi!" Seru Naruto sambil menggeram mirip anjing.

Naruto heran dengan temannya satu ini, padahal dulu mereka adalah musuh. Rock lee selalu menantangnya berkelahi, bertanding olahraga dan sejenisnya, tapi tentu saja, Rock lee selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan dan menghantam-hantam tanah dengan kesal. Sejak saat itu, cowok yang memiliki hobi berpakaian ketat itu mulai menyukai sikap manly dan kuat Naruto.

"Naruto~Kuun Jahaatt... Padahal aku menyukaimu~" Kata Rock lee dengan wajah sok imut. Naruto berusaha menahan hasrat ingin muntahnya.

"AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU, BRENGSEK! AKU HOMOPHOBIA!" Jerit Naruto frustasi. Rock lee menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian memajukan bibirnya cemberut.

"Tapi, kenapa di saat bersama dengan Sasuke kau tidak mengeluarkan sifat 'Homophobia'mu itu?" Tanya Rock lee sambil mendengus. Naruto terdiam, dia baru sadar tentang hal itu.

"Saat ditembak Sasuke juga sepertinya kau biasa saja, itu curang~~" Kata Rock lee lagi, tanpa memperhatikan Naruto yang terdiam.

Naruto menatap tangannya. _Benar juga, kenapa aku tidak merasa jijik dengan Sasuke? Padahal banyak cowok yang menyatakan cinta padaku tetapi cuma Sasuke yang bisa mendekatiku dengan gampangnya_. Pikir Naruto lagi.

Cowok pirang itu menatap Rock lee yang masih menggeliat kesal, "Curang.. Curang... Naruto~Kunn.. Curaangg~" Celotehan cowok bermata eksotis itu yang tidak dipedulikan Naruto, dia lebih memilih ke luar kelas menuju kantin.

Rock lee menatapnya bingung, "Mau kemana, Naruto~~kuunn?"

"Kantin." Jawab Naruto seadanya. Rock lee kaget sebentar lalu berusaha mengejar Naruto.

"Aku ikut, ya~~" Jerit Rock lee senang. Naruto berbalik dengan aura hitam yang mengerikan.

"Berani ikut, kau segera mati dalam 5 detik." Kata Naruto dingin. Rock lee terdiam dengan keringat bercucuran.

"A...Aku disini saja." Cicit Rock lee ketakutan sambil merapat kepojokan ruangan.

.

.

Sepanjang koridor Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya kesal, wajahnya memerah ketika teringat desah dan erangan Sasuke. Bahkan tadi malam dia harus bermimpi buruk tentang Sasuke yang telanjang dan berada di sofa merah yang mewah dengan pose yang membuat radar homophobia Naruto runtuh seketika.

Derap langkah beberapa orang membuat Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, beberapa kohai 'cowok' berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Naruto merasakan firasat buruk.

"Sen-Senpai! Aku menyukaimu!" Kata salah seorang cowok sambil mengulurkan surat cinta.

"Tidak! Akulah yang menyukaimu, Senpai!" Kata yang lainnya berusaha mendorong cowok tadi.

"Minggir kalian! Naruto-senpai hanya buat aku!" Kali ini cowok berotot yang mulai menyatakan cintanya. Naruto makin merinding horor, kemudian...

"MENJAUH KALIAN!" Teriak Naruto ketakutan, beberapa tinju dilayangkan ke arah kohai-kohai 'Manis' nya itu. Dan semuanya berakhir dengan pingsan dan bersimbah darah dilantai.

Naruto menyeka keringat dingin nya, dan berusaha menormalkan napasnya yang putus-putus. Tidak biasanya dalam sehari dia ditembak oleh berpuluh-puluh cowok, biasanya hanya sekali dalam sehari. Dan tentu saja selalu berakhir dengan tinju dan tendangan Naruto.

_-Plok-plok-plok- _suara tepukan membuat Naruto berbalik, dibelakangnya berdiri Itachi yang menyeringai senang sedangkan Kyuubi berusaha mengalihkan matanya dari Naruto.

"Bagus sekali, tuan homophobia." Kata Itachi sambil berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto, pandangannya beralih lagi melihat beberapa orang yang pingsan kena pukulan cowok pirang itu. "Aku rasa makin banyak orang yang 'menyukai'mu ya?"

Naruto menggeram, "Ini Semua Kau Yang Lakukan' Kan?!" Seru Naruto lagi. Itachi diam lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat hal yang membuat ototku capek." Mata dingin Itachi menatap Naruto, "Itu semua karena **kau**."

"A.. Aku?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Itachi menyeringai, "Ya, karena kau bersikap lembek pada Sasuke maka semua cowok jadi berani 'menembak'mu, karena mereka pikir kau sudah tidak homophobia lagi." Jelas Itachi sambil sesekali mengguling orang-orang yang pingsan itu dengan kakinya.

Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto, "Sasuke berada dikantin." Kemudian mendesis mengerikan, "Aku ingin melihat **pertunjukkan** darimu, Tuan Homophobia."

Naruto hanya mengepalkan tangannya sambil menatap nyalang melihat kepergian Itachi. Setelah agak jauh, tiba-tiba cowok dingin itu berbalik, bibirnya membuat pola yang dapat dilihat Naruto sebagai ancaman.

'Jangan.. Buat.. Aku.. kecewa..' Begitulah yang dapat ditangkap oleh mata Naruto.

Kemudian Itachi melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

Sasuke berada dikantin, beberapa potong roti dan jus tomatnya tertata rapi di nampan. Mata onyx nya melirik ke sekeliling ruangan. Hanya mejanya saja yang kosong, beberapa siswa memilih makan dimeja lain, bahkan ada yang rela berdesak-desakkan agar tidak satu meja dengan Sasuke. Tapi bukan itu yang dibingungkan Sasuke, melainkan tidak ada siswa yang melemparinya makanan. Padahal biasanya di kantin, akan ada orang yang melemparnya dengan kaleng, makanan dan benda-benda lainnya. _Apa mereka memikirkan cara licik yang lebih mengerikan dari pada mem-bully ku, ya?_ Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

Kemudian pandangan Sasuke beralih pada seseorang yang masuk ke kantin..._Itu Naruto_, bisiknya dalam hati... Tanpa sadar dia memandangnya dalam diam, berusaha menahan senyum senangnya.

Cowok piraang itu berjalan dengan mata yang tajam ke arah Sasuke. Ekor mata Naruto melirik seseorang yang berada di pojok kantin, Uchiha Itachi... Memandangnya dengan seringai yang menjijikan.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, berharap Naruto akan memilih tempat dimejanya, wajahnya tenang seperti biasa, tapi jantungnya terus berdegup kencang.

Naruto mendekat, Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya, "Jas milikmu..." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya kemudian beralih ke tas dan mengeluarkan jas cowok pirang itu, "Terima kasih." Sambung Sasuke lagi.

Naruto terdiam, dia tidak membalas ataupun menerima jas yang disodorkan Sasuke. Cowok raven itu bingung, "Naruto?" Panggil Sasuke.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya menatap Irachi dengan ragu-ragu. Cowok dingin itu makin memandangnya dengan tajam, bibirnya terbuka membentuk sebuah kalimat, 'Lakukan sekarang.'

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian...

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN..." Naruto mulai membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dan meminta perhatian seluruh murid. Cowok pirang itu naik ke atas meja, kemudian berjalan dengan angkuh.

"AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN PERTUNJUKAN YANG MENARIK UNTUK KALIAN." Seru Naruto lagi, Sasuke kaget.

"Naruto apa yang kau laku-"

"APA KALIAN LIHAT COWOK INI?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk Sasuke. Cowok raven itu memandang berkeliling ruangan dengan bingung, seluruh mata penghuni kantin menatap ke arahnya.

"DIA... COWOK MENJIJIKAN YANG PERNAH AKU TEMUI!" Seru Naruto lagi, sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Sasuke. Cowok raven itu terbelalak kaget, jas milik Naruto terlepas dari pegangannya.

Itachi menyeringai senang, Kyuubi yang berada disebelahnya hanya diam membisu. Beberapa kikik tawa terdengar dari para pengunjung kantin. Naruto loncat dari meja, kemudian memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

"DIA... MENYATAKAN CINTANYA PADAKU..." Seru Naruto lagi sambil mengelilingi Sasuke yang terdiam menahan marah. Beberapa suara kaget dan **kasihan pada Naruto** terdengar dari beberapa pengunjung kantin.

Naruto berbalik lagi, matanya memandang seluruh siswa yang berada disana, "LALU... APA YANG HARUS KUKATAKAN PADANYA?"

Naruto naik lagi ke meja, "APAKAH HARUS MENOLAKNYA?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada pura-pura sedih, yang disambut sorakan gembira pengunjung kantin.

"ATAU HARUS MENERIMANYA?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada dramatis, membuat seluruh siswa mengeluarkan suara protes. Itachi berusaha menahan tawanya, dia sangat menikmati 'pertunjukan' Naruto.

Naruto berputar sekali di atas meja, "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN... HARI INI AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN JAWABANNYA!" Seru Naruto lagi yang disambut teriakan seluruh siswa.

Salah seorang siswa berteriak, "Tolak! Tolak!"

Dan yang lainnya mengikuti dengan teriakan yang sama dan wajah yang merendahkan Sasuke. Cowok raven itu mendengar gema membahana memenuhi kantin. Telinganya hampir tuli dan wajahnya memerah karena kesal.

Naruto menyeringai, kemudian merunduk secara dramatis untuk menghentikan ombak keributan itu, "AKU TELAH MEMILIH..." Seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan satu telunjuk ke atas, membuatnya berpidato seperti seorang pesulap profesional.

Itachi benar-benar menyeringai senang, dia tidak kecewa dengan 'pertunjukkan' yang dilakukan Naruto, bahkan dia dengan tenang duduk dan menikmatinya. Kyuubi hanya berdiri diam, dia memandang Naruto yang masih menghina Sasuke, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian malam tadi... Malam dimana Naruto beradu argumentasi dengannya.

.

**_FlashBack_**

"Aku tidak percaya kau membantu si sombong itu!" Teriak Naruto lagi. Kyuubi yang bersender di meja belajarnya hanya diam menatap Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Katanya dingin, sambil berusaha mengusir Naruto dari kamarnya.

"Itu urusanku, brengsek!" Naruto menarik kerah baju Kyuubi, "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke!"

Kyuubi menatapnya dingin, "Kalau begitu biarkan dia disiksa oleh Itachi... Dan jangan ikut campur."

Naruto menggeram marah, "Aku tidak bisa..." Matanya terluka mengingat Sasuke yang hampir didorong jatuh dari atap. "Aku tidak bisa membuat Sasuke menderita."

"Kalau begitu..." Kyuubi angkat bicara lagi, kemudian menepis cengkraman Naruto dari kerahnya, "Ikuti permainan Itachi... Siksa Sasuke, maka anak itu akan tetap selamat."

Naruto terdiam, Kyuubi mendengus, "Tidak ada pilihan ketiga, Naruto... Hanya ada dua pilihan, menyiksa Sasuke atau biarkan Sasuke disiksa oleh Itachi.."

**_End Of FlashBack_**

.

Kyuubi kembali ke kenyataan ketika Naruto mulai terlihat bersenang-senang sambil mengangkat sebuah gelas berisi air putih, "SEBELUM AKU MENJAWABNYA... MARI KITA RAYAKAN PERTUNJUKAN INI!" Seru cowok pirang itu, sambil bersulang dengan nyaring yang disambut kegembiraan luar biasa dari seluruh siswa.

.

Mata kucing Kyuubi terihat gelisah, _apa yang akan kau pilih Naruto...?_

_._

Naruto menatap Itachi kemudian mengangkat gelasnya, "MARI BERSULANG, ITACHI..." Seru Naruto yang disambut sunggingan senyum kecil dari cowok dingin itu.

.

_Menyiksa Sasuke... Atau..._

_._

Setelah meminum gelasnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai, cowok pirang itu berbalik menatap Sasuke dan menyeringai, "SASUKE..." Teriak Naruto lagi.

.

_Membiarkan Sasuke disiksa oleh Itachi...?_

_._

Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan tegas, "MULAI SEKARANG..." Ada jeda dari kalimat Naruto membuat semua orang menahan napas menunggu keputusan cowok itu. Itachi makin menyeringai.

.

_Apa pilihanmu, Naruto?_ Tanpa sadar Kyuubi mencengkram tangannya sendiri dengan erat.

.

Naruto berteriak lagi, "KAU PACARKU! DAN MILIKKU SELAMANYA!" Itachi terbelalak ngeri, Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan terkejut dan beberapa lolongan protes dan marah terdengar dari pengunjung kantin. Sedangkan Kyuubi hanya terdiam sesaat kemudian tersenyum paksa... _Jadi itu pilihan ketigamu, heh?_ Kyuubi memandang cowok pirang itu... _Membuat dirimu dan Sasuke dalam masalah... Benar-benar adik yang merepotkan..._

Itachi menggeram marah dengan wajah kesal, "NARUTO!" Raungnya gusar. Cowok pirang itu melirik Itachi dengan santai, kemudian membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"AH... KAKAK IPAR..." Kata Naruto dengan lantang membuat semua orang menoleh ke arah Itachi, wajah cowok dingin itu memerah menahan murka.

Itachi menggertakkan giginya, "Kau tidak akan selamat... Aku bersumpah..." Gelas yang digenggam cowok dingin itu kini menjadi pecahan kaca ditangannya. Kyuubi hanya terdiam.

"TANGKAP MEREKA!" Raung Itachi lagi sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Beberapa siswa suruhannya langsung bersiaga dan menatap kedua pasangan itu dengan tajam.

"Ups..." Naruto meloncat dari meja, "Show is over... It's time to go, Princess.." Kata Naruto sambil menggendong Sasuke ala bridal style. Itachi makin murka.

"AKU BILANG TANGKAP MEREKA, BODOH!" Kali ini Itachi hampir menjerit frustasi. Naruto berlari melewati meja, meloncat ke arah counter makanan, menendang beberapa nampan ke orang suruhan Itachi, membuat mereka sedikit terlambat unuk mengejarnya.

Itachi menggebrak meja dengan marah, "Aku bersumpah untuk membunuh mereka berdua." Desisnya ngeri. Kyuubi terdiam menatap wajah marah Itachi, kemudian dia melihat adiknya yang bersusah payah kabur dari kejaran anak buah Itachi.

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil, "Well, good luck." Katanya lagi, entah berbicara dengan Itachi atau memberi keberuntungan pada adiknya itu... Entahlah, yang pasti cowok berambut merah itu memilih keluar kantin daripada harus melihat 'pertunjukan' yang berantakan itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf buat alur yang cepat dan sedikit rated M nya *bungkuk badan* XD**

**Sedikit masukin itaSasu... *author dibakar massa* Maaf #kaboor**

**RnR Please ^O^**

**.**

**Special thanks: **nasusay, suki da shaany, Augesteca, TheBrownEyes'129, mae and jae-chan, YukiMiku, Black LIly, Edogawa Riza, Mei, Nura, anis ladyroseuchiha, naDei, keiji wolf, MORPH, Noirouge, Aicinta, miszshanty05, Lovelyhime


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual content**

* * *

**Homophobia**

**.**

**.**

**(part 3)**

**Hey, Let's Fight**

* * *

Apa kalian tahu rasanya dikejar-kejar serigala? Sekarang Naruto merasakan perasaan gadis bertudung merah dari salah satu dongeng masa kecilnya. Waktu kecil, Naruto ketakutan setiap kali ibunya menceritakan tentang serigala itu tapi kini Naruto merasa serigala pun masih terlihat imut daripada anak buah Itachi yang mengejarnya dengan tatapan 'lapar'.

"Dobe! Larinya yang cepat! Mereka semakin dekat!" Seru Sasuke yang berada digendongan Naruto.

"Kau pikir enak apa lari sambil menggendongmu! Berat monyet!" Seru Naruto lagi yang dapat colokan dimata oleh Sasuke.

Kaki Naruto berbelok ke arah tikungan koridor, beberapa murid ditabraknya tidak peduli. Anak buah Itachi juga ikut berbelok mengikuti Naruto.

"Bagaimana status kita, Teme?!" Tanya Naruto tanpa berbalik, matanya fokus pada jalan didepan. Sasuke melirik ke belakang.

"Mereka masih mengejar kita, kapten! Tiga meter dibelakang! Bahaya! Tiga meter dan semakin mendekat! Dan... " Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya, Naruto melirik cowok raven itu lagi.

"Ada apa?! 'Dan' Apa?!" Tanya Naruto tidak sabar. Sasuke meneguk air liurnya susah payah.

"Dan sepertinya mereka mendapat bantuan... Tiga orang cewek... yang juga ikut mengejar kita." Laporan Sasuke makin membuat Naruto panik terlebih lagi dia mendengar raungan mengerikan, seperti...

"NARUTOO! KUBUNUH KAU!" Seruan pertama datang dari Ino.

"TIDAK AKAN KUAMPUNI KAU, NARUTO!" Kali ini disambut meriah oleh teriakan Hinata.

"BERSIAPLAH MATI DITANGANKU!" Suara Sakura cukup membuat kaki Naruto lemas seketika.

Naruto merasa... Anak buah Itachi lebih **imut** dibandingkan ketiga cewek itu... _Matilah aku_, jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Kau berteriak di kantin sih, makanya mereka bertiga mendengar kabar 'cinta' itu."

"Bisa Diam Tidak, Teme?!"

Sasuke merengut, "Jangan salahkan aku! Kau yang bodoh!"

Naruto menggeram kesal, seharusnya dia biarkan saja anak brengsek ini disiksa Itachi... Naruto berbelok lagi tapi jalan buntu membuatnya terhenti seketika, didepannya hanya ada beranda kelas.

"Ba..Bagaimana ini?" Naruto panik. Sasuke turun dari gendongan cowok pirang itu.

Mata Sasuke menatap berkeliling, ada tangga sebelum mereka terjebak disini dan... Sasuke menatap beranda didepannya itu... Ada pipa besar yang menghubungkannya dengan beranda kelas lain.

Sasuke menunjuk arah tangga, "Kau berlari lewat tangga, kita akan bertemu di atas atap!" Serunya lagi.

Belum sempat Naruto protes, Sasuke sudah meloncat dengan indahnya melewati pagar beranda kelas, lalu mendarat di pipa kemudian bersalto ke beranda sebelah...

Naruto cengo...

"KALAU DARI TADI KAU BISA BER-AKROBAT, KENAPA MALAH DIAM SAJA!" Jerit Naruto yang hampir melempar Sasuke dengan pot bunga.

"Kau tidak nanya sih..."

"MANA AKU TAHU, BODOH!" Teriak Naruto lagi yang tidak dipedulikan Sasuke.

Cowok raven itu berlari menjauh, "Kutemui kau di atap!" Serunya lagi sebelum berlari menjauh. Naruto berdecak kesal, _Teme sialan itu! Akan ku kuliti dia, lihat saja nanti_, rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Derap langkah anak buah Itachi dan Sakura cs mendekat, dia harus berbalik arah untuk lewat atap. Naruto mulai berlari lagi... Didepannya lima orang menghadangnya ditambah tiga cewek-yang terlihat murka- itu.

"Menyerahlah!" Teriak salah satu suruhan Itachi. Naruto mendengus.

"Jangan bercanda, bodoh!" Naruto berdiri dengan angkuh kemudian mengacungkan jari tengahnya, "Go to hell, Fuck ass" Katanya lagi sambil menyeringai.

Anak buah Itachi menggertakkan giginya marah kemudian maju menerjang Naruto. Cowok pirang itu lebih gesit, dia berputar dan menendang tembok membuat gaya gravitasi membantunya menghindar dari serangan siswa yang mengincarnya.

Untuk sesaat Naruto berputar diudara, menangkap bahu salah satu musuhnya, kemudian berbalik dan menendang kepalanya. Orang itu terjungkal menimpa yang lainnya.

Naruto menyeringai senang, "Kalian menyedih-." **-DRAK!-** Hantaman di dinding, membuat Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya. Sakura meluncurkan tinjunya tetapi meleset satu inchi dari kepala Naruto... Gadis itu menatapnya dengan kilatan marah.

"Kau... Akan... Mati..." Bisiknya penuh kengerian. Untuk sedetik Naruto merasakan hawa iblis dari cewek itu.

Sakura melancarkan tinjunya lagi, Naruto merunduk dengan sigap, "Tu..Tunggu.." Katanya panik. Kemudian Hinata menerjang dari atas dengan tendangannya, Naruto berputar ke kanan, membuat gadis itu hanya menendang udara kosong "A..Aku bisa jelaskan..."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Kami sudah mendengarnya di kantin!" Teriak Ino sambil melemparkan sebuah pot bunga. Naruto bersalto ke belakang, **-Prang!-** pot tadi hancur menghantam tanah.

"Ta..tapi.." Naruto berusaha bicara tetapi sepertinya percuma. Melihat wajah-wajah murka para cewek itu membuat Naruto memilih kabur. Cowok pirang itu berlari, Sakura sekali lagi berusaha mengayunkan tinjunya.

"MATI KAU!" Lolong Sakura yang mulai meluncurkan tinju karatenya.

Naruto siaga, kemudian cowok itu berkelit kesamping lalu **-DUAGH!-** Naruto menyikut bahu Sakura. Cewek itu merunduk dilantai, kesakitan. Naruto melompatinya kemudian berlari menuju tangga.

**"Tunggu kau, brengsek!**" Teriak Hinata dan Ino barengan. Naruto berlari seperti orang kesurupan, melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus, kemudian matanya melihat dua orang suruhan Itachi yang sudah menunggunya di ujung tangga dengan tongkat baseball.

Naruto menahan berat badannya di pegangan tangga, kemudian mengangkat kakinya, bersalto lalu menendang keduanya tepat diwajah. "Maaf..." Kata Naruto sambil lalu.

Derap langkah kaki dari arah samping membuat Naruto berbalik, Sasuke berlari dengan beberapa orang yang mengejarnya dibelakang, "NARUTOOO..." Teriak Sasuke sambil melompat ke arah pelukan cowok pirang itu.

Dapat! Naruto berhasil menangkap tubuh cowok raven itu lalu menggendongnya ala bridal style kemudian berlari menjauh lagi.

"Lewat sana!" Seru Sasuke sambil menunjuk tikungan sebelah kiri.

"TUNGGU DULU! KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGGENDONGMU LAGI, TEME!"

Sasuke diam kemudian mendesah, "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku capek berlarian."

"SIAL KAU!" Naruto ingin saja melemparkan si 'teme' ini dari lantai dua, tapi melihat banyaknya orang yang mengejar mereka dari belakang membuat Naruto mengenyahkan pikiran 'sucinya' itu.

Naruto berbelok ke arah tangga lagi, "MINGGIR!" Seru Naruto pada beberapa siswa yang terlihat sedang berjalan di tangga. Naruto menabrak mereka tanpa ampun, membuat beberapa orang memaki-maki kesal.

Pintu atap sekolah terlihat, Naruto berlari cepat, kemudian mendobraknya dengan bahunya... Nyeri sesaat, tetapi sikapnya lansung waspada ketika melihat Itachi sudah berada disana dengan beberapa anak buahnya.

Itachi menatap mereka dengan dingin, "Benar-benar 'pertunjukan' yang hebat." Katanya penuh aura mengintimidasi. Naruto menggeram.

"Kau brengsek..." Desis cowok pirang itu.

Itachi terlihat tidak peduli, dia melirik malas Sasuke, "Kau benar-benar membawa 'musibah' ya, adik kecilku." Ucapnya lagi. Beberapa anak buah Itachi yang mengejar Naruto sudah mengepung mereka dari segala arah.

Sasuke waspada, dia turun dari gendongan Naruto kemudian menatap mata Itachi tajam, "Lepaskan, Naruto..."

Anak sulung Uchiha itu mengangkat satu alisnya, "Melepaskan?" Tanya pura-pura bingung, "Tidak akan pernah." Sambungnya lagi dengan seringai aneh. Tangan Itachi terangkat sedetik kemudian menurunkannya dengan tegas, membuat seluruh anak buahnya langsung menerjang Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Apa kata terakhirmu sebelum mati!" Seru Naruto sambil terus menendang beberapa orang yang mulai menghajarnya.

"Sudah kukatakan'kan?!" Jawab Sasuke lagi, berusaha menepis pukulan anak buah Itachi. Sasuke menyeringai, "Aku mencintaimu, Uzumaki Naruto." Sahutnya yang mendapat tawa lepas dari cowok pirang itu.

Naruto menarik pinggang Sasuke, dia bergerak cepat menuju pinggiran atap... Itachi sedikit tersentak.

"TANGKAP MEREKA, CEPAT!" Lolong Itachi sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang berniat terjun dari ketinggian tiga lantai ini.

Sasuke menggenggam erat pegangannya pada baju Naruto... Cowok pirang itu tersenyum. "Kalau kata terakhirku..." Naruto mulai bicara.

Itachi makin murka, "CEPAT TANGKAP!" Serunya lagi.

Naruto menyambung kalimatnya lagi, "... Aku bersumpah akan melindungimu, Uchiha Sasuke." Berbarengan dengan perkatannya, Naruto melemparkan dirinya dari atap dengan memeluk Sasuke di dadanya.

"TIDAAKK!" Itachi meraung sambil memegang pegangan pagar, matanya dapat melihat mata biru Naruto yang menatapnya nyalang. Penuh dengan kilatan puas.

Naruto dan Sasuke terjun dari ketinggian hampir 15 meter. Cowok raven itu yakin mereka tidak akan selamat jatuh dari ketinggian ini-paling ringan adalah patah tulang dibeberapa bagian, tetapi kalau yang jatuh duluan adalah kepala, sudah dipastikan mereka segera mati... Untuk sesaat, Sasuke berpikir tentang acara festivalnya yang belum kelar, pekerjaan dan dokumen pentingnya yang masih menumpuk. Tapi, well... Toh dia akan mati juga, semua hal itu tidak akan berguna lagi. Jadi, Sasuke lebih memilih menikmati detik terakhirnya ini dipelukan Naruto.

Ketika Sasuke merasa ajalnya sudah menjemput, tiba-tiba Naruto membuka mulutnya dan berteriak, "KYUUBI!" Dan setelah itu yang dilihat Sasuke adalah sebuah trampolin penyelamat, yang terbuka lebar di bawah meraka. Naruto dan Sasuke terhempas di atas tempat yang empuk itu, terpantul beberapa kali kemudian berhenti.

Sebelum berlari lagi, Naruto mendongak ke atas atap. Itachi sedang menatapnya dengan geraman murka...

"SAMPAI JUMPA, KAKAK IPAR!" Teriak Naruto yang menampilkan cengiran menyebalkannya. Itachi memukul pinggiran pagar dengan kesal.

Kyuubi yang berada dibalik pilar dinding hanya memejamkan matanya lembut, bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

.

Beberapa anak buah Itachi kebingungan, "Ba... Bagaimana ini Itachi-sama?" Tanya salah seorang suruhannya... Itachi diam, berusaha menahan getar amarahnya.

"Biarkan saja..." Kata cowok itu berusaha terlihat tenang, matanya memandang Kyuubi yang berjalan menjauh dari tempat kejadian... Mata Itachi terlihat dingin, "Kita pergi dari sini."

.

.

.

"HA..HA..HA..." Naruto tertawa liar di ruang council, Sasuke hanya duduk tenang dikursi kerjanya.

"Kau lihat wajah Itachi saat itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi sambil terus tertawa cekikikan, "Oh- Dia terlihat lucu... Maksudku-baru kali ini aku melihat wajah mengerikannya ketika kita terjun... Itu lucu... HA..HA...HA..." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah lemari dokumen, "Ya... Dan kita hampir mati." Jawab Sasuke sinis.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas, "Oh, Ayolah..." Kata cowok pirang itu, "Yang tadi itu mendebarkan... Serius!"

Sasuke meliriknya tajam, "Sama sekali tidak! Oke?!" Cowok raven itu memukul kepala Naruto dengan lembaran tebal dokumennya, "Bagaimana kalau kita mati? Bagaimana kalau dibawah kita tidak ada trampolin penyelamat?! Dan bagaimana Kyuubi tahu kita akan terjun?!" Tanya Sasuke berderet.

Naruto menguap malas, "Kyuubi tahu semua jalan pikiranku, makanya ketika kita di atap dia segera mengambil trampolin penyelamat dari gudang olahraga."

Sasuke menatapnya bingung, "Untuk apa susah-susah begitu? Kenapa dia tidak membantu kita saja di atap?"

Naruto nyengir, "Tentu saja, karena aku lebih suka aksi menantang." Naruto berdiri lalu bergaya seperti pahlawan-pahlawan, "Menyelamatkan putri... Berkelahi... Diakhiri dengan aksi terjun dari atap..." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan berbinar-binar, "...Aku bisa menjadi aktor laga, benarkan?"

Sasuke memijat keningnya yang sakit, dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran cowok bodoh ini. Mata onyx Sasuke memandang Naruto yang terlihat bergaya seperti mengayunkan pedang, melompat kesana kemari lalu berdansa sendiri... Sasuke hampir tertawa melihat kelakuan 'bocah' cowok itu.

"Hei, Sasuke..." Naruto tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan wajah Sasuke, membuat cowok raven itu kaget.

"A...Apa?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha menutupi rona merah diwajahnya.

"Aku baru sadar..." Kata Naruto lagi, "...Aku tidak **takut** padamu karena wajahmu mirip cewek... cantik dan putih... Makanya radar homophobia ku **tumpul** didepanmu." Jelas Naruto yang bagi Sasuke seperti kalimat hinaan.

Cowok raven itu diam saja, tidak peduli, dia sibuk membubuhkan tanda tangan di lembaran dokumen.

Naruto memanggil lagi, "Hei, Sasuke..." Yang dijawab dengan 'Hn' andalan cowok raven itu.

"Aku ingin melihat 'punya'mu." Ucap Naruto lagi, cowok raven itu mengeluarkan 'Hn' nya, sedetik kemudian Sasuke baru sadar apa yang sedang diminta Naruto. Wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Ka...Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada panik. Naruto terlihat salah tingkah.

"Kataku, aku ingin melihat 'milik'mu, Sasuke." Jelas Naruto lagi. Sasuke terdiam.

1 detik...

2 detik...

Di detik ketiga baru otak Sasuke merespon dengan lancar, cowok raven itu berdiri salah tingkah.

"Ma..Mana mungkin kau memintanya dengan gampang begitu." Seru Sasuke panik, "I..Ini menyangkut harga diriku... Dan.. Dan.." Sasuke panik, "..Kau tidak bisa memintanya seperti minta permen."

"Ayolah, Teme... Cuma sebentar... Aku penasaran... Soalnya menurut pengetahuanku, 'punya' cowok gay lebih kecil diandingkan cowok normal." Kata Naruto lagi, Sasuke mendelik marah.

"Kata siapa itu! Kau aneh-aneh saja! Tidak mau!" Protes Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

Naruto duduk dengan malas, "Pelit... Padahal cuma mau lihat sedikit saja." Katanya sambil cemberut. Sasuke memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

"Kau itu homophobia'kan?" Kata Sasuke lagi mendelik Naruto kesal.

"Terkecuali dengan dirimu."

"Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapamu."

"Secara resmi, kau pacarku sekarang, Teme."

"Lagipula kau sudah punya cewek..."

"Aku tidak suka cewek beringas."

"Ta...Tapi..."

"Geezzz..." Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke, membuat wajah mereka saling dekat, "Lakukan saja yang aku minta." Desak Naruto lagi. Mata birunya menghipnotis onyx Sasuke, membuat cowok raven itu menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

Sasuke berpura-pura menepis tangan Naruto, "Tapi cuma sebentar! Hanya sebentar oke?!" Ucap Sasuke berusaha menampilkan wajah cemberutnya. Naruto mengiyakan saja tanpa banyak bicara.

Cowok raven itu berdiri dengan gugup didepan Naruto, dia mengangkat kemeja putihnya pelan, lalu membuka retsletingnya. Wajah Sasuke merah merona sambil memperlihatkan miliknya yang masih lemas.

Naruto menatapnya diam, kemudian menghela napasnya, "Ternyata memang kecil." Ucapnya tidak peduli, Sasuke merasa urat marahnya hampir putus.

"Memangnya punyamu lebih besar apa! Coba aku lihat!" Seru Sasuke marah. Naruto diam lagi, kemudian mendengus kecil.

"Seperti anak kecil saja, masa mau main 'besar-besaran'." Jawab Naruto lagi yang dapat jitakan dari Sasuke.

"Perlihatkan saja!" Kata Sasuke gusar. Naruto menghela napas kemudian memposisikan duduknya di sofa.

"Sini... Duduk diatas pangkuanku." Kata Naruto lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya, "Kau bisa melihatnya lebih jelas."

Sasuke menurut, cowok itu duduk diatas paha Naruto dan saling berhadap-hadapan dengan cowok pirang itu. Naruto membuka retsletingnya, mengeluarkan miliknya yang masih lemas. Sasuke meneguk air liurnya susah payah. Milik Naruto memang lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Lihat, aku menang kan." Kata Naruto penuh seringai menang. Sasuke hanya cemberut.

Untuk beberapa detik mereka saling diam, Naruto pun terlihat salah tingkah. Sasuke meliriknya pelan.

"Boleh aku pegang?" Tanya Sasuke pelan dengan wajah yang pura-pura cemberut. Naruto tidak menjawab dia hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung.

"Well, Terserah kau." Jawab Naruto gugup, dia berusaha menenangkan jantungnya ketika Sasuke mulai menyentuh batang kemaluannya pelan.

Sasuke merunduk, napasnya terdengar menderu cepat, tangannya masih bermain di milik Naruto. Sesekali ditarik-tariknya, di elus ataupun dipijat-pijatnya dengan lembut.

"Kau... Suka?" Tanya Naruto lagi, Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya menempelkan batang kemaluannya ke milik Naruto. Cairan pre-cum Sasuke membasahi benda keras Naruto.

"Hhh..Hhh..." Naruto menyentuh lengan Sasuke, berusaha menahan getar nikmat ketika miliknya bergesekan dengan milik Sasuke. Batang kemaluan Naruto mulai mengeras.

Naruto mengangkat dagu Sasuke, dan mencium leher putih itu pelan, Sasuke mendesah.

"Naruto-Nghh... Apa-kau... A..Ahhh.. Sering melakukan ini dengan cewek-cewek mu-Hmmmh?" Tanya Sasuke disela-sela erangannya, Naruto tidak menjawab hanya kata 'Hn' saja yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto membuka kemeja Sasuke, kemudian menghisap dadanya keras-keras, Sasuke tersentak.

"Ahhk! Ghhgg!..." Sasuke berusha mendorong tubuh Naruto, tapi cowok pirang itu terus meremas dada putih Sasuke dan menghisapnya.

"Nghhh...Naruto-Ahhgg! Dadaku tidak seperti-nnh-Punya cewek...Hhh" Lenguh Sasuke lagi, dia terus mendorong kepala Naruto dari dadanya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, "Aku tahu..." Jawabnya sambil melepaskan hisapannya, membuat air liurnya menetes di dada Sasuke. "Tapi aku suka benda 'pink' ini." Ucap Naruto lagi sambil menarik-narik benda-bulat-pink di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah lagi, "Ahhh-Nghhh-Enak...Hahhh..." Tangan cowok raven itu menyentuh miliknya dan milik Naruto dan mengocoknya pelan. Cairan pre-cum Naruto mulai keluar banyak. Tangan Sasuke terasa licin... Naruto menjilat dan menggigit telinga cowok raven itu.

"Sasuke.. Hhh.. Jongkok didepanku." Pinta Naruto sambil menuntun Sasuke berjongkok didepan miliknya. Sasuke mengerti maksud Naruto lalu mulai membuka mulutnya dan menghabiskan batang kemaluan Naruto dalam sekali kuluman.

Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya maju-mundur dengan irama pelan, Naruto menikmatinya, dia menyisir rambut hitam Sasuke dan menatap wajah cowok itu yang terlihat erotis.

"Kau-Hhh-Hebat, Sasuke...Ughhh.." Naruto menyuruh Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan menepuk-nepukkan miliknya di dalam mulut cowok raven itu.

"Ahhnn...-Hmm-Nghhmmpp..." Sasuke menghisapnya lagi kemudian berhenti ketika milik Naruto berdenyut-denyut.

Sasuke berdiri, menanggalkan seluruh celananya kemudian duduk dipangkuan Naruto, "Hahh-Naruto..." Panggil cowok raven itu sambil mencium bibir Naruto.

Naruto membalas pagutan lidah Sasuke, menjilatnya dan bermain-main di mulut cowok raven itu. Manis... Lidah Sasuke manis.

"Hahh-Sasuke, ughh... Buka agak lebar..." Pinta Naruto sambil berusaha memasukkan miliknya ke lubang anal Sasuke. Cowok raven itu berjongkok di pangkuan Naruto, kemudian menurunkan pantatnya secara perlahan, membuat batang kemaluan Naruto masuk ke lubang analnya.

"Ahhk-Sempit-Ahh-Sasuke..." Naruto menahan denyutan di miliknya, dia menyentuh pinggang Sasuke kemudian menggenjotnya pelan. "Aghh-Sasuke-Haaahh..."

Sasuke menghempas-hempaskan pantatnya dengan keras ke batang kemaluan Naruto, membuat suara decakan dari lubang analnya. Sasuke mengerang nikmat, "Ahh-Ahh-Naruto...Nghhh...Ahhh-Ahhk!"

Sodokkan Naruto semakin kencang, membuat Sasuke harus menahan sakit dilubangnya itu. "Ahh-Ahhh...Naru-Nghhh..."

Naruto mengerang nikmat sambil menciumi leher dan dada Sasuke, "Hahh-Kau enak-Hhh..Ghhgg! Lebih enak daripada cewek-cewek itu...Ahh-Sasuke-Ahhh..." Naruto membantu Sasuke bergerak, mempercepat sodokannya ke lubang cowok itu.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengambil kadar oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, cowok itu sulit bernapas terlebih lagi Naruto terus menyodok prostatnya dengan keras dan cepat. "Nar-Ahh-Aku keluar...Hnnghh..."

"Aku-Hahhh-Juga..." Naruto makin kencang menyodoknya, membuat suara becek dari lubang anal Sasuke. Cowok raven itu mencengkram bahu Naruto, berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak bergetar nikmat.

"Naruto-Ahkk! Aku keluar-Ahhk! Ahhkkk!" Cairan putih Sasuke muncrat ke perut Naruto.

"Aku-Hhh-Juga...Ahk-Ghggg!" Tubuh Naruto bergetar, kemudian Sasuke merasakan cairan sperma Naruto meluncur di dalam tubuhnya. Hangat dan nyaman.

Naruto berusaha menormalkan dengus napasnya, kemudian mencium leher dan dagu Sasuke, "Kau-Hhh-hebat-Hahh..."

Sasuke berpura-pura cemberut dengan rona merah diwajah, "Dobe..." Bisiknya pelan kemudian membalas ciuman Naruto.

.

Di balik pintu ruang council, Itachi menatap mereka dengan tajam, kamera pengintainya terus merekam adegan itu dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

**-BRAAKK!-** Meja dibalik dengan kasar oleh Fugaku. Mata pria itu nyalang dengan api kemarahan. Didepannya, kamera dan alat penyadap sudah hancur berkeping-keping diinjaknya dengan gusar. Itachi yang berada dihadapannya hanya diam saja.

Fugaku berdesis ngeri, "Memuakkan...!" Pria itu mengepalkan tinjunya, matanya melirik jam dinding, pukul 9 malam, tetapi Sasuke belum juga pulang. Mengingat hal itu, Fugaku menggeram marah lalu melemparkan layar monitor yang memperlihatkan 'adegan panas' Sasuke yang bersetubuh dengan Naruto.

Suara erangan dan desahan Sasuke makin membuat Fugaku ingin **membunuh** anaknya itu. "Tidak bisa dipercaya... Dia benar-benar sampah..." Kata Fugaku lagi. Itachi hanya diam dan duduk malas di sofa.

Itachi melirik Fugaku, "Lalu... Apa yang akan Tou-san lakukan?"

Fugaku berjalan perlahan ke arah layar monitor lain yang memperlihatkan Naruto yang sedang berkelahi di atas atap dengan beberapa anak buah Itachi, "Aku akan membuat 'bocah pirang' ini menderita..." Desis Fugaku lagi. Itachi hanya menampilkan senyum kecil.

Sebelum Fugaku berbalik dia menatap sekali lagi layar monitor yang menampilkan Naruto terjun dari atas atap kemudian mendarat dengan mulus di trampolin... Fugaku memicingkan matanya ketika melihat seorang cowok berambut merah yang berada dibalik pilar. "Siapa itu?" Tanyanya lagi, "Dia temanmu, Itachi?" Fugaku melirik anak sulungnya itu.

Itachi terdiam membisu, dia tidak menjawab, hanya tubuhnya saja yang kaku seketika. Fugaku menyeringai, "Buat dia menderita juga..." Kata Fugaku dingin.

Itachi protes, "Tapi dia tidak melakukan apapun..."

Fugaku menatap cowok itu dengan dingin, "Dia menggagalkan rencanaku, dia membantu 'bocah pirang' itu..." Fugaku mendekat kemudian berbisik ditelinga Itachi, "...Buat dia menderita... Siksa dia..."

Itachi mengepalkan tangannya marah, matanya nyalang menatap seringai Fugaku.

"Buat aku bangga..." Kata Fugaku lagi. Pria itu berjalan menjauh dengan langkah berat, Itachi terus menatapnya dingin dengan geraman gusar.

"Aku pasti membuatmu **bangga**, Ayah... Lihat saja..." Desis Itachi ngeri dengan seringai misterius.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Naruto, 10.00 malam_**

Sasuke sedang sibuk tiduran diranjang Naruto sambil ngemil beberapa snack. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri asyik bermain game tanpa mempedulikan delikan marah Sasuke.

"Bisa kau berhenti main sebentar?" Gerutu Sasuke, Naruto hanya ber 'Hn' saja lalu berteriak seperti 'Yah! Mati!' atau "Sial! Hajar! Hajar, bodoh!' dan seterusnya yang membuat telinga Sasuke hampir tuli.

"Kau itu memang menyebalkan, Dobe."

"Ya, aku tahu..." Kata Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Sasuke makin cemberut lalu matanya beralih pada lembaran kertas yang terdampar tidak etis di tempat sampah.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk beberapa kertas yang diacak-acak. Naruto melirik sekilas.

"Surat 'cinta' dari cowok..." Katanya enteng, Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Kau populer ya, diantara para gay." Ucap Sasuke yang membuat Naruto merinding.

"Jangan bilang seperti itu! Memikirkannya saja aku merinding! Lagipula aku bukan gay!" Seru Naruto kesal. Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau pacaran denganku, berarti kau gay, Dobe." Jelas Sasuke lagi. Naruto kini berbalik menatap cowok raven itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Aku bukan gay! Bisa dibilang kalau aku itu..." Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar, "... Sasuke seksual." Jawab cowok pirang itu mantap. Sasuke mengernyit jiik.

"Itu lebih mengerikan dibandingkan homoseksual." Sahut Sasuke yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan kata 'Whatever'.

.

Kyuubi hanya melirik celah pintu kamar Naruto yang sedikit terbuka. Dia tidak mau mengganggu kesenangan mereka berdua. Kyuubi memilih berjalan menjauh menunju dapur, mungkin segelas air putih sedikit menenangkan pikirannya.

_-Riinng-Riinngg-_ Dering telepon rumah menghentikan langkah cowok berambut merah itu. Kyuubi bergerak malas menuju telepon kemudian mengangkatnya pelan.

"Hallo... Keluarga Uzumaki disini." Ucap Kyuubi tenang.

_"Hn...Kyuubi..."_ Suara Itachi membuat cowok bermata kucing itu terdiam.

Itachi menunggu Kyuubi berbicara tapi sepertinya cowok berambut merah itu memilih diam jadi Itachi kembali membuka suara, _"Fugaku... Menyuruhku untuk menyiksa Naruto dan Sasuke."_

Kyuubi mendengus kecil, "Aku tidak kaget.. Sifat ayahmu memang begitu."

_"Dan dia..."_ Itachi terlihat ragu-ragu mengatakan soal 'menyiksa Kyuubi', _"...Dia melihatmu saat membantu Naruto melarikan diri dari atap."_

Kyuubi terdiam, dia mengerti maksud Itachi sekarang... Dirinya akan disiksa juga... Kyuubi menyeringai lalu terkekeh pelan, "Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Itachi, cowok dingin itu terdiam selama beberapa detik lalu membuka suaranya lagi, _"Aku akan mengikuti __**permainan**__ ayahku."_

"Sudah kuduga... Kau'kan selalu beg-"

_"Kyuubi..."_ Potong Itachi lagi.

"Apa?"

_"Aku mencintaimu."_ Perkataan Itachi membuat cowok berambut merah itu terdiam seketika.

Kyuubi mendengus lagi, tapi kali ini dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya, "Aku tahu..." Ucapnya pelan, "...Aku juga mencintaimu."

Itachi tidak menjawab lagi, Kyuubi juga tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu. Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kemudian suara_ -klik-_ membuat sambungan telepon terputus. Itachi sudah menutup teleponnya.

Kyuubi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku harus memikirkan cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan bocah Uchiha itu." Bisiknya pelan.

.

.

.

**_Konoha Gakuen, 08.00 pagi_**

Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat berlarian disepanjang koridor, bukan karena dikejar para guru yang marah, melainkan para anak buah Itachi yang bernafsu sekali menguliti mereka berdua hidup-hidup.

"Mereka-Hhh-Tidak capek apa? Hhh..." Seru Naruto disela-sela langkah larinya yang cepat. Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya hanya diam saja, daripada meladeni pertanyaan bodoh Naruto.

"Sini!" Seru Sasuke sambil menarik lengan Naruto berbelok ke arah koridor gedung olahraga. Seorang siswa tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan bukunya, dengan sigap Naruto meloncati orang tersebut kemudian berlari lagi. Untung saja tidak terpeleset.

"Kau lincah ya." Kata Sasuke agak kagum.

"Terima-kasih-atas-Hhh...aku tidak sanggup bicara lagi." Kata Naruto yang terus berlari, menjaga agar napasnya tidak putus-putus.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, lima orang anak buah Itachi masih mengejarnya, salah satunya berusaha melempar pot bunga ke arah mereka.

"Minggir!" Seru Sasuke sambil mendorong Naruto ke samping. Pot bunga tadi melayang ke arah kepala Sasuke, **-Prang-** Tubuh cowok raven itu ditarik seseorang, membuat pot tadi pecah dilantai.

Kyuubi menatap Sasuke, "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya nya khawatir. Sasuke menggeleng lemah. Naruto yang tadi terjerembab ke samping kemudian menghambur ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa-apaan kau! Jangan sok keren dengan jadi tameng seperti itu!" Jerit Naruto yang ingin menghajar tingkah Sasuke. Cowok raven itu menatap Naruto kesal.

"Aku hanya mencoba melindungimu, Dobe!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Teme!"

"Bisa diam tidak?!" Sahut Kyuubi kesal. Mereka berdua langsung menutup mulut ketika melihat lirikan tajam Kyuubi.

Kini suruhan Itachi sudah mengepung mereka, Kyuubi waspada, "Lari..." Bisiknya pelan. Naruto berbalik menatap Kyuubi bingung.

"A..Apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Cowok bermata kucing menatap adiknya dengan kesal.

"Kataku Lari!" Seru Kyuubi mendorong Naruto dan Sasuke menjauh. Salah seorang anak buah Itachi berusaha mencegat Naruto tetapi tendangan Kyuubi membuatnya terlempar kebelakang.

Kyuubi menyeringai, "Ingin mengejar mereka?... Lewati aku terlebih dahulu." Cowok berambut merah itu menyiapkan kepalan tangannya. Anak buah Itachi langsung menerjangnya. Kyuubi berusaha berkelit tetapi pukulan kayu menghantam dengan keras ke punggungnya.

Kyuubi tersungkur dilantai.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan kaget, "KYUUBI!" Teriaknya. Kakaknya itu bangkit perlahan lalu menatap Naruto.

"Pergi!" Katanya lagi sebelum perutnya ditendang oleh salah satu anak buah Itachi. Kyuubi kembali terpelanting ke belakang.

Naruto menggeram marah lalu menyeret Sasuke pergi ke dari sana. Mereka terus berlari menuju tikungan koridor.

Kyuubi berusaha bangkit, dia menyeka darah disudut bibirnya. Matanya menatap tajam ke anak buah Itachi. Cowok itu kembali bersiap siaga.

Salah satu anak buah Itachi maju menerjang Kyuubi, cowok bermata kucing itu bersalto kesamping, kemudian meluncurkan tendangannya ke tubuh orang itu. Kyuubi menyeringai ketika orang yang ditendangnya terpelanting kebelakang.

.

_-Plok-plok-plok-_ Suara tepukan dari belakang...

Kyuubi berbalik, dihadapannya Itachi menatap Kyuubi dingin. Tangan Itachi terangkat, seluruh anak buahnya tidak berani bergerak, mereka menunggu aba-aba Itachi.

"Kalian pergilah... Biarkan aku mengurus 'rubah' ku ini." Kata Itachi dingin. Seluruh anak buah Itachi saling pandang, kemudian mereka mengangguk mantap lalu bergegas mengejar Naruto.

Kyuubi berdiri, "Jadi... Tinggal kita berdua, heh?"

Itachi diam, Kyuubi hanya menyeringai, kemudian cowok berambut merah itu bergerak cepat. Dia menerjang Itachi yang berada didepannya.

Tinju Kyuubi menghantam udara kosong, cowok Uchiha itu sudah bersalto diudara kemudian menendang kepala Kyuubi dengan tumitnya. Sekali lagi, Kyuubi tersungkur dengan suara **-Bruk-** keras.

Kyuubi batuk darah, kepalanya sakit. Itachi masih menatapnya dingin.

"Sial..." Desis Kyuubi lagi.

Kali ini cowok raven itu berjalan perlahan ke arah Kyuubi yang masih merunduk di lantai. **-DUAGH!-** Tendangan diperut Kyuubi membuat cowok berambut merah itu terguling kesamping menghantam dinding.

"Bangun..." Kata Itachi dingin, dia menarik kerah Kyuubi kemudian membanting tubuh kurus itu ke lantai. Suara _-krak-_ membuat Kyuubi yakin, tulang rusuknya ada yang patah.

Kyuubi mengerang kesakitan ketika Itachi menahan tubuhnya dengan kaki. Mata Itachi menatap Kyuubi dengan dingin. "Katakan kalau kau tidak akan ikut campur..." Desis cowok Uchiha itu.

Mata Kyuubi menatap jas Itachi yang tertempel kamera pengintai. Jadi itu maksud Itachi dengan mengikuti permainan ayahnya. Menyuruhnya bicara agar tidak ikut campur lagi, sehingga dia tidak akan disiksa oleh anak buah Itachi... Kyuubi menyeringai, matanya berkilat licik.

"Aku... Akan terus ikut campur." Jawabnya lagi. Bukan pada Itachi melainkan pada kamera pengintai yang tertempel di jas cowok itu. Itachi berdecak kesal... Kemudian...

**-DUAGH!-** Itachi sekali lagi meninjak keras perut Kyuubi dengan kakinya.

"GWAAA...! Ghogh-ohogh!" Kyuubi bergetar menahan sakit tulang rusuk dan perutnya. Dia batuk darah.

"KYUUBI!" Teriakan Naruto membuat cowok bermata kucing itu menoleh kesamping. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tertangkap. _Sial_, rutuk Kyuubi dalam hati.

Itachi menyeringai senang kemudian menarik rambut merah Kyuubi, cowok bermata onyx itu berbisik pelan ditelinga Kyuubi, "Mari kita berdiskusi lagi... Kali ini dengan caraku sendiri..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf kalo adegan berkelahinya jelek (_ _) *bungkuk badan* soalnya author belum pernah ikut tawuran sih #dihajar massa XD**

**RnR Please ^o^**

**.**

**Special Thanks**: hanraeki, CCloveRuki , BakaFujo, JungJaema, Sora asagi, nasusay, Mei , Yu, keiji wolf, Subaru Abe, onixsafire, sea07, MORPH, Axa Alisson Ganger, Nura, YukiMiku, Riza, Noirouge, LovelyHime, Black LIly, Anis lady rose Uchiha, naDei , TheBrownEyes'129, Samba, AiCinta, miszshanty05


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu, ItaxKyuu**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual content **

**.**

**.**

* * *

******Sex Scene: NaruSasu, NaruKyuu, ItaSasu, ItaKyuu (Gabungin langsung berempat #plak *dihajar massa* XD)... Dan nyempil sedikit FugaMina**

**Homophobia**

**.**

**.**

**(Part 4)**

**Hey, My Memories**

* * *

Itachi menyeret Kyuubi menuju gudang dibelakang sekolah, anak buah Itachi juga ikut menarik Naruto dan Sasuke yang tertangkap. Mereka berusaha berontak tetapi tali tambang terlalu erat melilit tubuh mereka berdua.

"Akan kau apakan kami?!" Seru Naruto pada Itachi. Cowok dingin itu tidak menjawab hanya memutar kenop pintu gudang, membukanya dan melempar Kyuubi ke dalam sana. Cowok bermata kucing itu sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika terjatuh dilantai.

Naruto dan Sasuke di dorong masuk oleh beberapa anak buah Itachi. Cowok pirang itu menatap sekeliling. Gudang sekolah itu agak luas, beberapa meja dan kursi yang terbengkalai dan juga beberapa alat-alat olahraga yang tidak terpakai berhamburan disana. Sasuke sedikit mengernyit ketika bau masam dan debu gudang itu menguar menuju indera penciumannya.

Itachi duduk dengan angkuh di salah satu kursi yang masih terlihat baik. "Jadi..." Dia mulai membuka suaranya, "Darimana kita harus berdiskusi?" Tanyanya lagi. Matanya terus menatap Kyuubi yang terlihat kesakitan.

Naruto berusaha berontak, "APA MAUMU, ITACHI!" Teriaknya penuh dengan kemaraham.

Itachi hanya memperlihatkan raut wajah datarnya, "Tentu saja... Berdiskusi..." Jawabnya tenang. Naruto kembali menggeram kesal.

Sasuke berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, "Apa yang 'ayah' inginkan darimu, Itachi?" Tanya nya. Itachi terdiam, kemudian menampilkan seringai kecil disudut bibirnya,

"Sudah jelaskan..." Itachi menjawab dengan tidak peduli, "Membuatmu dan bocah pirang itu tersiksa."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuubi?!" Sahut Naruto kesal, "Dia sama sekali tidak bersalah!"

Itachi kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya, "Itu..." Dia terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Pengecualian..." Sahutnya lagi ragu-ragu, dia tidak mau mengatakan kalau Kyuubi berada dalam 'Black List' ayahnya.

"Kau harus melepaskannya!" Seru Naruto lagi, Itachi terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan dengan angkuh ke arah Kyuubi.

"Tentu saja aku akan melepaskannya..." Itachi menyentuh kepala Kyuubi dengan kakinya, "Asalkan dia berjanji tidak akan ikut campur dalam masalah ini."

Kyuubi menatap cowok Uchiha itu dengan dingin, "Bagaimana kalau aku akan terus ikut campur?" Balasnya lagi.

Itachi terdiam lalu memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut, "Jangan membuatku harus memikirkan '**cara lain**' agar kau mengerti, Kyuubi..." Ucapnya pelan, kemudian dia berjongkok dan menarik rambut Kyuubi keras.

"Kau cukup mengatakan kalau kau tidak akan ikut campur, mengerti?" Desis Itachi tepat ditelinga cowok bermata kucing yang menatapnya nyalang.

Kyuubi mendengus, "Sudah kukatakan..." Bibirnya menyeringai, "Aku akan selalu ikut campur." Sahutnya tegas.

Itachi terdiam, dia bingung bagaimana meyakinkan '**pacar**'nya ini kalau dia hanya tidak ingin Kyuubi lebih tersakiti lagi, apalagi sampai disiksa oleh Fugaku... Itachi lagi-lagi memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit... Kalau begini apa boleh buat, cowok dingin itu harus melaksanakan rencana B nya.

Itachi mengangkat tangannya, memerintahkan anak buahnya mengambil tali kemudian mengikat tangan Kyuubi kebelakang. Kyuubi berusaha berontak, tetapi sakit ditulang rusuknya membuatnya meringis seketika.

"Kau mau apa?" Kata Kyuubi yang tangannya sudah terikat. Itachi hanya diam kemudian membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu, memperlihatkan dada bidang yang sanggup membuat Kyuubi meneguk air liurnya susah payah.

Itachi mendekat ke arah cowok bermata kucing itu, beberapa anak buahnya terlihat merona merah ketika 'bos' mereka menjilat kening dan pipi Kyuubi.

Naruto menggeram gusar, "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuubi, Brengsek!"

Itachi melirik Naruto, "Hanya menjinakkan..." Kemudian menepuk kepala Kyuubi pelan, " ...'Rubah' ku saja." Lanjut Itachi tenang.

Kyuubi melotot tajam, dia mengerti arti 'menjinakkan' yang dimaksud Itachi. Cowok Uchiha itu sering 'menjinakkan' nya hingga membuat Kyuubi mabuk kepayang... Tapi tidak hari ini! Tidak didepan adiknya!...

"Jangan Bercanda, Itachi!" Seru Kyuubi lagi, berusaha menghindar dari cengkraman Itachi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi pura-pura polos, tetapi Kyuubi sama sekali tidak tertipu dengan wajah penuh seringai licik itu. "Apa kau tidak ingin memperlihatkan pada adikmu, bagaimana aku 'menjinakkan' mu, Kyuubi?"

Naruto mengkerutkan keningnya, bingung, "A...Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi menaikkan sudut bibirnya, tersenyum kecil, "Kau **akan** **mengerti** setelah melihat kami." Kemudian Itachi menyuruh salah seorang anak buahnya merekam dirinya dan Kyuubi dengan kamera pengintai milik Fugaku.

Cowok bermata kucing itu sedikit kaget, "K..Kau... Apa yang kau lakukan! Kalau kau merekam 'adegan kita' maka kau akan disiksa oleh ayahmu juga, bodoh!" Kata Kyuubi.

Itachi mencium bibir Kyuubi, "Memang itu rencana 'B' ku..." Lanjutnya, "Aku tidak ingin menyiksamu lebih dari ini... dan kalau perlu, aku akan terus mengikutimu hingga ke 'neraka'..." Kemudian Itachi menjilat telinga Kyuubi, membuat cowok itu sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Hnnh! Itachi-Ahhk!" Erang Kyuubi berusaha menjauh dari tubuh Itachi.

Naruto terdiam melihat kakaknya mendesah erotis begitu, tanpa sadar wajah cowok pirang itu memerah. "K...Kyuu-bi..." Panggil Naruto terbata-bata. Kakaknya itu terlihat telentang dilantai dengan tubuh Itachi yang mendominasi pergerakkannya.

Kyuubi membuka mulut ketika Itachi berusaha menjilat lidahnya, "Hnn-Itachi-Hngghh-" Lenguh Kyuubi tanpa menyadari bahwa Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Sasuke merapat ke arah Naruto, dia menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada cowok itu. Naruto dapat melihat kalau milik Sasuke mulai 'berdiri' melihat adegan 'panas' didepan mereka.

Itachi melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Kyuubi, kemudian berbalik menatap Naruto, "Kau suka melihat kakakmu seperti ini?" Godanya sambil menyeringai licik. Naruto menggeram dengan wajah merah. Entah karena marah atau tubuhnya terasa 'panas' melihat wajah erotis Kyuubi.

Itachi mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh anak buahnya menyeret Naruto ke arahnya. Sasuke kaget terlebih lagi ketika melihat Itachi menyentuh tubuh Naruto.

"Ma... Mau kau apakan Naruto?!" Seru Sasuke yang menatap benci ke arah kakaknya itu. Itachi hanya menyeringai dingin.

"Kau bisa melihatnya kalau kau mau." Jelas Itachi sambil membuka retsleting Naruto dan mengeluarkan batang kemaluan Naruto yang mengeras.

"Hgghh!" Naruto berusaha menahan erangannya ketika Itachi memijat-mijat miliknya. Cairan pre-cum Naruto menetes di tangan Itachi. Cowok dingin itu menjilat cairan milik Naruto kemudian melirik Sasuke dengan seringai puas... Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Beberapa anak buah Itachi berusaha menahan 'nafsu' mereka karena melihat adegan 'dewasa' itu. Beberapa diantaranya ada yang memegang celana dan yang lain berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat 'milik' Itachi yang sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya.

"Hentikan, Bodoh! Aku tidak suka disentuh olehmu! Aku merinding!" Seru Naruto sambil menampilkan delikan marah. Itachi hanya menyeringai kemudian menyeret Naruto untuk mendekat ke arah Kyuubi.

Batang kemaluan Naruto dipijat tepat diatas wajah Kyuubi, membuat cowok berambut merah itu menatap gusar ke arah Itachi. Naruto juga terlihat tidak bisa berontak, tangannya diikat ke belakang dengan kencang, membuatnya sulit bergerak dan hampir hilang keseimbangan ketika Itachi memainkan jarinya di ujung kejantanan Naruto... Cowok pirang itu menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam desah nikmatnya. _Jangan bodoh Naruto! Seharusnya kau merinding! Bukan malah keenakan begini!_ Jerit hati Naruto.

"Buka mulutmu, Kyuubi." Ucap Itachi sambil memasukkan jarinya kemulut cowok bermata kucing itu, membuat benang saliva nya menetes disekitar bibir. Naruto meneguk air liurnya ketika melihat wajah erotis kakaknya itu... Itachi tersenyum.

"Baiklah Tuan Homophobia, mungkin kau tidak suka sentuhanku, tapi bagaimana kalau sentuhan kakakmu ini?" Tanya Itachi lagi. Naruto hampir melotot kaget.

Itachi menarik batang kemaluan Naruto kemudian menyentuhkannya pelan menuju mulut Kyuubi. Cowok berambut merah itu berusaha menutup mulutnya erat, membuat cairan pre-cum Naruto menetes di sekitar mulutnya.

Itachi berdecak kesal, "Cepat buka..!" Perintahnya tidak sabaran sambil mencengkram kejantanan Kyuubi. cowok bermata kucing itu tersedak kaget.

"Agghh!..Ngghh! Hmmphh!" Jeritnya sakit tetapi langsung terhenti ketika benda keras milik Naruto sudah meluncur masuk ke mulutnya.

Itachi mendorong kepala Kyuubi untuk bergerak maju-mundur sambil mengulum penis Naruto. Cowok pirang itu terlihat tersiksa sekali, "Hen-Hhh-Hentikan, Kyuubi bodoh!" Serunya putus asa, karena kini rasa nikmat mulai menjalari batang kemaluannya.

Sasuke kaget, "Na-Naruto!" Serunya berusaha berlari menuju Naruto, sebelum cowok pirang itu hilang kesadaran karena kenikmatan mulut Kyuubi... Itachi menoleh ke arah Sasuke lalu menarik lengan cowok itu tiba-tiba.

"Lepaskan!" Seru Sasuke tidak suka. Itachi mendorong dan menahan Sasuke dilantai... Kakaknya itu berbisik pelan ditelinga Sasuke.

"Kau ingin balas dendam pada ayah'kan? Kalau begitu ikuti permainanku..." Bisik Itachi dingin sambil menunjuk ke arah kamera pengintai yang dipegang salah satu anak buahnya. Suruhan Itachi itu terlihat sibuk menahan dirinya agar 'benda' didalam miliknya tidak berdiri... Dan itu sulit.

Sasuke memejamkan mata erat, tidak suka. Tapi ini satu-satunya jalan '**pemberontakan**' yang dilakukan Itachi, jadi Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, sangat pelan hingga Itachi hampir tidak melihat pergerakan kepala adiknya itu.

"Bagus..." Jawab Itachi kemudian mendekatkan miliknya ke arah mulut Sasuke, "Jilat..." Sambungnya.

Sasuke terlihat tidak suka, matanya beralih ke arah Naruto... Cowok pirang itu terlihat menahan desahannya ketika Kyuubi mengulum batang kemaluannya.

Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk bernapas, beberapa tetes liur mengalir menuju sela bibirnya lalu menetes di wajah manis Kyuubi, Naruto mendesah, "Ahhh-Nii-chan-Ahhh.. Enak-Hahhh...Kyuubi-niichan-Ahhhh..." Erangnya lagi.

Kyuubi melirik Naruto, hanya saat tertentu saja Naruto mau memanggilnya 'Nii-chan' seperti saat minta bantuan kakaknya itu atau ingin melakukan hal usil lainnya tapi sekarang, Naruto memanggilnya tanpa sebab... Kyuubi menebak, 'Otak normal' Naruto sudah hilang kesadaran karena jilatan lidahnya.

"Phuaahhh...Kau suka-Hhh?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil melepaskan kulumannya, Naruto berusaha bernapas pendek-pendek.

"Suka-Hahhh-Nii-chan...Hghhh!" Belum sempat Naruto bicara, Kyuubi sudah menjilat batang kejantanan Naruto lagi... Besar dan hangat... Berdenyut-denyut didalam mulutnya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat Naruto hilang 'akal' seperti itu. Cowok raven itu berbalik menatap Itachi kemudian membuka mulutnya, "Ayo...Lakukan..." Katanya lagi. Itachi hanya mengelus rambut Sasuke pelan kemudian mengecup bibirnya lembut.

"Pintar..." Kata Itachi sambil memainkan jarinya dimulut Sasuke, membukanya pelan lalu memasukkan kejantanannya ke mulut cowok raven itu.

"Hnngghhh-Hmphhh..." Sasuke memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan irama konstan. Sesekali dijilat atau dihisapnya ujung milik kakanya itu. Itachi berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin, tetapi sulit ketika harus menahan getar nikmat dari jilatan Sasuke.

Dengan pelan Itachi melepaskan ikatan tali dari tubuh adiknya itu, membuat Sasuke bebas meremas dan mengocok batang kemaluan Itachi dengan tangannya. "Hnnhhh-Itachi-Hmmphh! Nghhh!" Panggil Sasuke disela jilatannya. Yang dipanggil hanya berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya.

Kyuubi melirik Naruto lagi, kemudian melepaskan ikatan tali dari tangan cowok pirang itu ketika melihat Naruto tersiksa karena sulit bergerak bebas... Sekarang tangan Naruto sudah bisa digerakkan kembali, dengan cepat tangannya bergerak ke kepala Kyuubi. Mengelusnya dan menyisirnya, sesekali ditahannya ketika Naruto berusaha memasukkan batang kemaluannya lebih dalam ke kerongkongan Kyuubi... Cowok berambut merah itu tersedak.

"Hahhh-Hhh..." Naruto terus menyodok mulut Kyuubi, kemudian terhenti ketika dilihatnya Sasuke sedikit kewalahan menanggapi sikap kasar Itachi yang berusaha memasukkan seluruh batang kejantanannya ke dalam mulut kecil cowok raven itu.

Naruto bangkit lalu bergerak pelan ke arah Itachi, meninggalkan Kyuubi yang bingung. Tangan Naruto menarik Sasuke dari tindihan Itachi, matanya galak.

"Jangan Sentuh Sasuke!" Seru Naruto marah. Itachi mengangkat kedua tangannya berpura-pura menyerah.

"Wah... Kau egois sekali..." Ucap Itachi lagi, Naruto tidak membalas hanya mendelik tajam ke arah cowok dingin itu.

"Baiklah... Aku serahkan Sasuke padamu..." Kata Itachi yang berjalan ke arah Kyuubi. "Kangen padaku?" Tanya Itachi pada 'rubah' kesayangannya itu. Kyuubi hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan 'memohon' dan Itachi tahu Kyuubi meminta 'diri'nya.

Dengan tenang Itachi menyodorkan miliknya kemulut Kyuubi. Cowok bermata kucing itu segera melahapnya dalam satu kuluman, Itachi sedikit tersentak nikmat.

"Hghhh! Kyuu-chan...Nghhh-Ahhh!" Itachi mendesah hebat, memang hanya lidah Kyuubi yang bisa membuatnya melayang seperti ini. Taring kecil Kyuubi menggigit lembut daging keras itu, membuat Itachi menahan denyut 'senang' dari kejantanannya.

"Hnghh! Itachi-Hmmph! Enak-Nghhh!" Lenguh Kyuubi, cowok itu pintar sekali memainkan lidah dan gigi taringnya, membuat Itachi harus bersusah payah menahan agar tidak cepat 'keluar'.

Naruto memandang Itachi dan Kyuubi kemudian melirik Sasuke, "K..Kau juga mau?" Tanya nya agak bingung, setiap kali bersama Sasuke jantungnya pasti berdegup tidak karuan. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan dengan rona merah lalu menyentuh dan mengocok pelan penis Naruto.

Cowok pirang itu bergetar lebih nikmat, dia menyukai sentuhan Sasuke dari pada sentuhan kakaknya, mengingat hal itu membuat Naruto merinding, bagaimana dia bisa kehilangan 'pikiran normalnya' dan menggagahi Kyuubi seperti itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto bingung, "Kau tidak suka?" Tanya nya pelan. Cowok pirang itu cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Aku suka! Hanya saja... Aku ingat sesuatu yang mengerikan..." Kata Naruto pelan berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya tentang Kyuubi. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian membuka mulutnya, memakan habis batang kemaluan Naruto.

Cowok pirang itu tersedak kaget, "Hgggh! Sasuke-Ahhh-Good-Hnnh!" Erangnya sambil menyentuh kepala Sasuke.

"Hnnhh-Nghhh-hmphh.." Sasuke menutup matanya, berusaha merasakan nikmat cairan pre-cum Naruto yang licin. Dengan susah payah, Naruto berusaha menoleh ke arah Itachi dan kakaknya itu.

Itachi menyodok lubang Kyuubi, membuat 'rubah' manis itu mengerang hebat. Naruto meneguk liurnya. Sasuke yang melihat arah pandangan Naruto hanya terdiam lau tersenyum jahil.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto jatuh ke lantai, kemudian beranjak ke atas tubuh cowok pirang itu. Naruto panik, "Sa-Sasuke!" Panggilnya ketika melihat Sasuke mulai berjongkok diatasnya, memposisikan lubang analnya ke penis Naruto.

"Hnnghhh!-Aahh!" Sasuke mengerang ketika penis Naruto masuk ke lubang pantatnya... Panas, perih dan nikmat... Naruto menyentuh pinggang Sasuke, menyodok lubang anal cowok itu pelan. Dari bawah, Naruto dapat melihat penis Sasuke yang bergoyang ketika cowok raven itu menggerakkan pantatnya ke atas dan ke bawah dengan cepat... Erotis, begitulah pikiran Naruto ketika melihat tubuh Sasuke.

Itachi hanya menyeringai ketika melihat adegan panas Naruto dengan adiknya itu, kemudian dengan perlahan dia membawa Kyuubi mendekati Sasuke. Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung ketika Itachi menarik tangannya.

"Sediki bermain dengan 'Uke' kita." Jawab Itachi yang langsung menyuruh Kyuubi mengocok batang kemaluan Sasuke, dan juga menyuruh Sasuke untuk menarik-narik penis Kyuubi. Mereka mendesah barengan dengan beberapa benang saliva yang menetes disekitar leher.

Naruto meneguk air liur susah payah sedangkan Itachi menyeringai senang.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto menciumi bibir Sasuke, membuat cowok raven itu mabuk kepayang.

Itachi bergerak ke arah belakang Kyuubi, menyuruh 'rubah kesayangan' nya itu menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut dan tangan yang mencengkram lantai. Iachi mulai menyodok lubang anal Kyuubi. Membuat cowok berambut merah itu tersentak seketika.

"Ahh-Ahh-Itachi-Ohh..." Erang Kyuubi lagi... Naruto yang mencium Sasuke beralih mencium bibir kakaknya itu agar berhenti mendesah. "Hmphh-Hnnhh..."

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Kyuubi kemudian memposisikan pantatnya didepan Naruto.

"Gagahi aku, Naruto..." Pinta Sasuke manja. Pilihan kata yang buruk, Teme... Karena libido Naruto langsung naik seketika, membuat batang kemaluan cowok pirang itu berdenyut-denyut senang.

Naruto menyentuh pinggang Sasuke kemudian menyodoknya kasar, Sasuke mengerang kesakitan. "Ahh-Naruto-Ahhh! Yes-Nhhh..."

Sasuke dan Kyuubi berpelukan sambil meracau dengan kata-kata yang membuat para 'seme' semakin bernafsu. Sesekali Kyuubi menjilat air liur Sasuke di leher putih cowok itu.

"Ahh-Sasuke-Ahhh! Ahhk!" Racau Naruto yang menaruh seluruh otak di penis miliknya, menanggalkan akal normalnya... Cowok itu terlalu nikmat untuk memikirkan hal lain, apalagi homophobianya... Bullshit Homophobia! Yang penting dia merasa nikmat!

Itachi mulai mengejang, "Kyu-Ahhh! Aku- Ahhh-Keluar-Aahhkk!" Kyuubi yang disodoknya terbelalak nikmat, tubuh cowok itu bergetar.

Sasuke mengerang makin keras, "Ahhk!Yes-Naruto-Ohh! Aku mau-Ahhk! Keluar-Ahhhk!"

Naruto menghempas-hempaskan pinggulnya ke lubang Sasuke semakin kencang, "Aku juga-Ahhkk! Ahhkk-Sasu-Agghhh!" Naruto menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam lubang Sasuke, cowok raven itu tersedak kaget kemudian mengejang hebat setelah itu ambruk dilantai. Naruto terengah-engah diatas Sasuke.

Itachi juga keluar, cairan putihnya terlihat mengalir pelan dari lubang anal Kyuubi, sedangkan cowok berambut merah itu berusaha bernapas terengah-engah dilantai, berdampingan dengan Sasuke yang juga ambruk dilantai dengan degup jantung yang kencang.

Itachi terlihat puas, kemudian matanya beralih menatap seluruh anak buahnya yang pingsan bersimbah darah dengan wajah merona merah... Itachi berdecak kesal, "Dasar anak buah amatiran."

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uchiha, 08.00 malam_**

Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya erat, dia berusaha menahan raungan marahnya ketika menatap layar monitor yang menayangkan 'adegan panas' Sasuke dan Itachi bersetubuh dengan dua orang cowok berambut merah dan pirang.

Mata Fugaku memerah karena murka, baru kali ini dia merasakan amarahnya yang membuatnya ingin mengoyak-ngoyak kedua anaknya itu. Terlebih lagi Itachi yang berpaling **mengkhianatinya**.

"Anak kurang ajar!" Desis Fugaku sambil menggebrak meja, sedangkan dibelakang pria itu berdiri Mikoto yang ketakutan.

"Ma... Makan malamnya sudah siap." Kata wanita itu takut-takut apalagi begitu melihat delikan tajam dan dingin dari suaminya.

"APA MENURUTMU AKU SEDANG KELAPARAN, HAH?!" Teriak Fugaku marah. Mikoto kaget lalu mundur perlahan, wajah wanita itu pucat.

Sekali lagi Fugaku menggebrak meja dengan suara **-BRAK!-** yang keras. Beberapa kamera pengintai hancur berjatuhan dilantai. Mata Fugaku nyalang menatap surat dari Itachi yang dikirim didalam kotak beserta hasil 'rekaman' memuakkan itu.

Disurat itu tertulis **'Untuk ayahku tercinta, aku kirim video yang pasti akan membuatmu senang. Judulnya 'waktu istirahat yang menyenangkan', Dari: Calon menantumu, Naruto dan Kyuubi' **yang diakhiri dengan tanda 'Love' disana-sini. Itachi mengirimkan surat dan hasil rekaman 'panas' itu agar membuatnya naik darah. Dan itu hampir berhasil karena pesan singkat itu makin membuat Fugaku ingin sekali menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk memutilasi kedua anak 'laknat'nya itu.

Fugaku menyeret langkahnya menuju telepon rumah, mendekatkan ke telinganya, kemudian menekan tombol telepon lalu menunggu jawaban dari seberang sana. Setelah tiga detik baru ada sahutan. Tetapi sebelum suara dari seberang telepon menyapa, Fugaku sudah terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan diri, "Kau pasti masih ingat aku'kan, Pak Kepala Sekolah?" Tanya Fugaku dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Orang yang berada diseberang sana terdiam membeku, Fugaku kembali bicara. "Aku ingin kau mengusir Naruto dan Kyuubi dari sekolah Konoha Gakuen... Dan aku ingin kau membuat mereka tidak diterima disekolah manapun." Kata Fugaku mengakhiri perkataannya.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari seberang telepon, sepertinya 'pak kepala sekolah' tadi berusaha berpikir sejenak. Fugaku terlihat kesal, "Kau pasti akan menuruti permintaan dari donatur terbesar mu ini 'kan? Soalnya aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Kemudian terdengar sahutan gugup dari seberang telepon, "Ba...baik... Tentu saja, Tuan Uchiha."

Fugaku menyeringai, "Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya." Setelah itu dia menutup teleponnya dengan cepat.

Fugaku bersender lemas di tembok, kepalanya agak pusing, pikirannya beralih pada kejadian 25 tahun yang lalu... Saat dirinya masih bersekolah di SMA Konoha Gakuen.

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Uchiha? Keluarga pemilik perusahaan elektronik terbesar di Jepang. Semua orang bahkan harus menunduk dalam-dalam ketika bertemu dengan mereka. Dan itu membuat Fugaku sang anak tunggal, pewaris perusahaan menjadi sangat angkuh dan sombong.

.

Pagi itu, Fugaku sibuk menyendiri di kantin sekolah. Matanya menatap tajam nampan yang berisi makanannya. Hanya roti, semangkuk bubur encer-yang bagi Fugaku terlihat seperti lumpur dan sekotak jus jeruk... Fugaku mengernyitkan keningnya jijik ketika melihat makanan yang tidak pantas disebut 'makanan' itu.

Fugaku mengangkat nampannya kemudian beranjak menuju koki kantin yang berada dibalik counter makanan.

"Aku ingin makanan mewah, bukan 'sampah' seperti ini." Ucap Fugaku dingin sambil membalikkan seluruh nampan dan semua isinya ke lantai. Membuat seluruh mata memandang ke arah pemuda Uchiha itu. Koki kantin hanya melotot tidak suka, dan buruknya-Fugaku juga tidak suka dipelototi begitu, alhasil pemuda dingin itu membalikkan seluruh makanan yang berada di counter dengan sekali kibasan lengannya.

Fugaku menyeringai senang ketika melihat koki wanita itu menatap terbelalak kaget seluruh makanan yang tumpah dilantai. Hingga...

**-Brashh- **Tubuh Fugaku diguyur dengan semangkuk bubur encer oleh seorang pemuda pirang yang lebih pendek darinya. Fugaku terdiam kaget, sedangkan pemuda itu menyeringai lucu.

"Ah..." Katanya pura-pura kaget, "Tanganku licin, maaf..." Sambungnya lagi, padahal jelas-jelas dia masih memegang mangkuk itu diatas kepala Fugaku.

"Apa-apaan kau, Brengsek!" Seru Fugaku marah, cowok pirang yang lebih pendek darinya itu hanya cemberut.

"Tanganku licin, tahu..." Jawabnya dengan wajah sok imut. Fugaku ingin sekali menghajarnya tetapi terhenti begitu mendengar suara bel istrirahat yang berakhir. Fugaku mendengus kesal lalu memilih berjalan menuju toilet sebelum masuk ke dalam kelas.

.

Itu baru kesialan pertama, masih ada kesialan selanjutnya yang makin membuat Fugaku kesal, yaitu dia selalu diikuti dan dibuntuti oleh cowok berambut pirang yang mengaku bernama Namikaze Minato itu.

"Berhenti mengikuti, Bodoh!" Teriak Fugaku ketika marahnya sudah memucak. Bagaimana tidak marah kalau cowok pirang itu juga mengikutinya hingga masuk ke toilet? Memangnya tidak cukup apa mengikutinya seharian ini? _Anak ini benar-benar gila_! Jerit Fugaku dalam hati.

Minato menampilkan senyumannya, "Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, jadi kau tidak akan melakukan perbuatan jahat lagi." Jawabnya sambil memperagakan gerakan pahlawan-pahlawan bertopeng di tivi. Fugaku hampir menampar mukanya sendiri karena kesal.

"AKU HANYA INGIN BUANG AIR KECIL, BUKANNYA MAU MEMPERKOSA CLOSET!" Teriak Fugaku kesal. Minato terdiam.

"Baiklah, aku juga ingin buang air kalau begitu." Jawab Minato sebelum mendapat protesan dari Fugaku.

"Terserah..." Sahut Fugaku malas, kemudian masuk ke dalam salah satu kabin toilet.

"Kenapa tidak diluar?" Tanya Minato sambil menunjuk closet untuk buang air kecil yang tersusun rapi disepanjang tembok.

"Aku tidak mau bersebelahan denganmu." Jawab Fugaku lagi... Sebelum menutup pintu kabin, Minato terlebih dahulu melesat masuk kedalam kabin toilet bersama Fugaku. Cowok Uchiha itu protes.

"Apa-apan lagi kau ini?!" Seru Fugaku kesal. Minato mulai membuka retsletingnya.

"Buang air kecil."

"Kenapa tidak diluar! Atau dikabin lain, terserah! Asal jangan disini!"

"Biar aku bisa mengawasimu." Jawab Minato mantap yang dapat erangan kesal dari Fugaku.

"Terserah!" Jawab Fugaku-lagi-tidak peduli sambil menurunkan retsletingnya. Mereka berdua terlalu dekat, sangat dekat malah, sehingga membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa buang air kecil sama sekali.

"Minggir!" Seru Fugaku sambil mendorong Minato dengan bahunya.

"Tidak bisa, kabinnya terlalu sempit." Protes cowok pirang itu. Kemudian Minato mendapat sebuah ide, dia menyuruh Fugaku untuk duduk di closet sedangkan dirinya duduk diatas pangkuan Fugaku.

"Bagaimana Bisa Buang Air Kecil Kalau Begini Posisinya?!" Teriak Fugaku lagi. Minato hanya menempelkan jarinya dibibir, menyuruh Fugaku diam.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, kalau ada orang yang mendengar kita, habislah kita." Kata Minato lagi, Fugaku menghela napas berat. Hari ini hidupnya benar-benar sial, terlebih lagi bertemu dengan cowok pirang gila yang terobsesi menjadi polisi dengan mengawasi dirinya terus-menerus.

Minato menyentuh miliknya dan Fugaku lalu mengarahkan ke bawah, ke arah closet agar bisa buang air kecil. Fugaku harus menahan semburat merah diwajahnya ketika Minato menyentuh miliknya.

"Kau belum buang air kecil juga?" Tanya Minato polos, Fugaku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dinding kabin.

"Ka...Kalau aku melakukan itu, nanti akan-" Belum selesai Fugaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Minato sudah mengeluarkan 'air seni' dari ujung miliknya, hingga sedikit mengenai 'milik' Fugaku... Hangat...

Cowok pirang itu terlihat malu, "Ma..Maaf... Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk buang air kecil." Ucapnya pelan. Fugaku terdiam begitu melihat wajah merah merona Minato. Dia tidak menyadari kalau ternyata cowok pirang dihadapannya ini manis sekali.

Fugaku memeluk pinggang Minato, membuat wajah mereka hampir bertautan, "Kau harus tanggung jawab, milikku jadi 'tegang' seperti ini." Ucap Fugaku sambil menunjuk ke arah batang kemaluannya yang mengeras. Minato tersentak kaget tetapi sedetik kemudian dia mendekat ke leher Fugaku dan menenggelamkan kepalanya disana.

"Asal kau berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal jahat lagi." Kata Minato yang mendapat decakan kesal Fugaku.

"Cepatlah..." Sahut cowok Uchiha itu tidak sabaran. Minato hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mulai memijat-mijat batang kemaluan Fugaku. Membuat cowok angkuh itu sedikit mendesah nikmat.

Tanpa sadar Fugaku menciumi leher Minato, menjilatnya dan meninggalkan 'kiss mark' disana. Fugaku menatap Minato dengan tajam. "Mulai sekarang, kau milikku pribadi... Milik seorang Uchiha Fugaku, mengerti?" Terang Fugaku dengan nada angkuh, Minato tertawa kecil lalu menciumi bibir Fugaku.

"Ya... Aku milikmu pribadi, Tuan penjahat..." Jawab Minato yang sekali lagi yang ditanggapi dengan decakan kesal Fugaku karena tidak suka dipanggil 'penjahat' oleh 'calon polisi' kesayangannya ini.

.

Fugaku-seorang cowok dingin yang angkuh kini berubah menjadi sosok penuh tawa ketika berhadapan dengan 'Uke' nya itu. Mereka bercumbu disela-sela waktu senggang dan secara diam-diam. Mereka tidak ingin hubungan ini ketahuan oleh seluruh siswa apalagi para guru, tapi sayang, sehebat-hebatnya mereka menutupinya tetap saja ada yang mengetahuinya juga.

Seorang siswi yang merupakan tunangan Fugaku yaitu Mikoto memergoki tunangannya itu sedang melakukan 'adegan dewasa' di UKS dengan Minato. Suara decakan becek ketika lubang anal Minato disodok kuat oleh Fugaku merupakan gambaran paling buruk dimata Mikoto.

Gadis itu terkesiap, kemudian berlari menuju ruang guru, melaporkan apa yang dilihatnya dan seluruh pengajar langsung mendobrak masuk ke ruang UKS. Membuat dua sejoli itu tersentak kaget.

"Kalian memuakkan!" Kata salah satu guru dengan mata nyalang. Fugaku berusaha menampilkan death glare nya, tetapi tidak berhasil. Mereka menyeret Minato yang berteriak protes, untuk menjauh dari Fugaku.

"Lepaskan Minato, Brengsek!" Teriak Fugaku lagi berusaha menerjang ke arah para guru. Tetapi sebuah tamparan diwajah Fugaku, membuat cowok itu terdiam... Mikoto menampar wajahnya.

Minato berusaha menggapai sosok cowok Uchiha itu, "Fugaku!" Serunya sambil berusaha melawan guru, "Fugaku Tolong!" Teriakan memohon Minato tidak dipedulikan Fugaku karena cowok Uchiha itu terbelalak ketika Mikoto membuka suaranya.

"Biarkan Minato pergi, ini demi kabaikanmu dan demi menyelamatkan nama 'Uchiha' yang kau sandang, Fugaku." Perkataan Mikoto membuat Fugaku terdiam kaku.

Minato sekali lagi berusaha berontak, "Fugaku!..." Tangan kecil Minato berusaha menggapai sosok Fugaku, "Fugaku! Aku Mohon, Tolong Aku!"

.

Cowok Uchiha itu menatap nanar sosok Minato yang diseret menjauh, matanya ketakutan, _Demi... Kebaikanku?... Demi nama ... 'Uchiha' yang kusandang?..._

_._

"Fugaku!" Teriakan Minato semakin kecil ketika tubuhnya diseret semakin jauh.

.

.

Setelah dua bulan berlalu, Fugaku berpikir dirinya bisa melupakan sosok Minato dan hidup normal kembali. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Fugaku malah dihina dan dicemooh orang sekitar yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Minato.

Fugaku di-bully oleh teman-temannya dan direndahkan oleh para musuhnya karena orientasi seksualnya, sedangkan Minato masih bisa tersenyum dan bermain layaknya anak-anak sekolah SMA.

Fugaku membenci Minato... Kenapa hanya dirinya saja yang di-bully? Kenapa Minato masih bisa tertawa? Dan... Kenapa Minato menganggapnya orang lain, bahkan menoleh atau menatapnya pun tidak.

Fugaku murka, dia membenci seluruh orang, dia tidak mau anaknya kelak bernasib sama dengannya, yaitu **dibuang setelah tidak dibutuhkan lagi**, seperti Minato yang menganggapnya hanya sebuah 'mainan' saja. Apapun yang akan dilakukannya, dia harus melindungi anak-anaknya.

.

**_End Of FlashBack_**

.

.

Rasa sakit dikepala masih menjalar ketika Fugaku membuka matanya, ingatannya masih segar dengan kejadian dulu. Perasaan marah pun masih ada sampai sekarang. Fugaku tidak akan menyerah, dia harus segera membawa Sasuke keluar negeri untuk menghilangkan penyakit ke'gay'an nya, setidaknya diluar negeri dia bisa mendapatkan perawatan dokter yang lebih hebat dibandingkan di jepang. Tapi sekarang, Fugaku tidak hanya akan mengirim Sasuke saja, melainkan dengan Itachi juga... Oh dan jangan lupa, menyingkirkan Naruto dan Kyuubi agar mereka 'tidak menyakiti' anak-anaknya.

Memikirkan hal itu, benar-benar membuat Fugaku sakit kepala. _Sial, anak-anak durhaka itu kabur kemana sekarang_, Pikir Fugaku lagi, kali ini berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Uzumaki, 09.00 malam_**

"Ha...Ha...Ha... Lucu sekali... Ha..Ha..Ha!" Naruto tertawa liar ketika mengingat pesan yang ditulisnya untuk ayah Sasuke. Kyuubi mendelik ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan marah.

"Kenapa kau menulis hal yang membuat orang bikin emosi?!" Seru Kyuubi lagi sambil menyiapkan piring-piring diatas meja, disebelahnya, Sasuke membantu cowok itu memasak.

Naruto yang duduk dimeja makan masih tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Itu lucu, Tahu! Ha..Ha...Ha...!"

Kyuubi hanya bisa melotot lalu melirik Itachi, "Bisa kau beri nasehat pada 'calon adik iparmu' ini?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi.

Itachi yang duduk disebelah Naruto hanya menatap cowok pirang itu diam, lalu, "Bagus sekali, adik ipar..." Katanya yang langsung mendapat high five dari Naruto.

Kyuubi mengerang kesal, lalu memilih melanjutkan menata meja makan dengan beberapa hidangan makan malam, kemudian sedikit meringis ketika tulang rusuknya yang patah terasa nyeri. Itachi melirik pacarnya itu.

"Masih sakit? Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit lagi?" Tanya Itachi khawatir, Kyuubi hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Tenang saja, tendangan darimu tidak ada apa-apanya kok, aku kan sering latihan taekwondo, jadi tulangku kuat." Sahut Kyuubi yang berusaha menenangkan wajah cemas Itachi.

Cowok dingin itu hanya diam lalu tersenyum lembut, "Maaf ya... Padahal aku sudah mengurangi setengah kekuatanku." Jawab Itachi yang mendapat delikan kaget dari Kyuubi.

_Se...setengah kekuatan? Setengah saja begitu, bagaimana kalau Itachi serius?_ Jerit Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Itachi membuka suaranya lagi, "Orang tua kalian mana?" Tanya nya yang disambut tatapan bengong Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Naruto menunduk sedih, "Orangtuaku, mereka pergi ke alam lain..."

Itachi langsung terdiam penuh sesal, "Ma...Maafkan ak-"

_-Duagh!-_ Naruto langsung dihajar dikepala oleh Kyuubi, "Dia bohong... Orangtua kami hanya pergi ke luar kota." Sahut Kyuubi yang mendapat lirikan sinis dari Naruto.

Naruto meringis sebentar, "Aku kan cuma bercanda... Kau tidak ada imut-imutnya, Kyuubi." Ejek Naruto gusar, tetapi sama sekali tidak dipedulikan oleh cowok berambut merah itu.

"Lalu apa pekerjaan orangtuamu?" Tanya Sasuke yang kali ini penasaran. Naruto menampilkan cengirannya.

"Ibuku-Kushina-dia sibuk liburan membantu nenek Tsunade, sedangkan ayahku sibuk bertugas di departemen kepolisian wilayah lain." Jawab Naruto lagi.

Itachi sedikit merenggangkan ototnya, "Nama ayahmu siapa?"

Naruto mendongak menatap cowok Uchiha itu, "Namikaze Minato." Sahutnya yang langsung membuat Itachi terdiam.

"Na...Namikaze Minato?" Ulang Itachi yang merasa pernah mendengar nama itu dari ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyuubi yang memilih duduk disebelah Itachi. Cowok dingin itu menyeringai pelan.

"Sepertinya aku punya rencana yang bagus." Katanya penuh misterius.

Kyuubi, Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. "Rencana?" Tanya mereka barengan. Itachi hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Rencana untuk melumpuhkan 'Uchiha Fugaku'..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Maaf kalo banyak adegan raep2 nya dan semuanya numplek jadi satu XD *author dihajar massa***

**Mungkin fic ini tamatnya chap depan... tinggal satu atau dua chap lagi mungkin XD**

**.**

**Special Thanks:**deviluk shin ryu, Akira Naru-desu, KRie, Anaatha Namikaze, nasusay, Haruka el-Q, AAind88, azurradeva, TheBrownEyes'129, Black LIly, Izca RizcassieYJ, son sazanami, CCloveRuki, Y0uNii D3ViLL, Akira No Sikhigawa, Samba, JungJaema, Toples kaca, Dee chan - tik, Mei, keiji wolf,  
Yuka-chan, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, Noirouge, LovelyHime, sheren, Yu, Nura, Aicinta, miszshanty05, Rannada Youichi


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu, **

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual content**

* * *

**Homophobia**

**.**

**.**

**(part 5)**

**Hey, My Ex-Boyfriend**

* * *

**_Konoha Gakuen, 08.00 Pagi_**

Pagi yang tenang itu diwarnai dengan acara-kejar-kejaran-ala-polisi-hollywood. Bagaimana tidak? Naruto baru saja masuk gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba seluruh pengajar termasuk kepala sekolah sudah menunggunya sambil berteriak dengan kalimat **'Kau Dikeluarkan Dari Sekolah!'**

Bukannya panik karena akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah, Naruto malah kabur sambil berlarian mengelilingi gedung bahkan koridor kelas. "Apa-Salah-Saya-Pak!" Seru Naruto ditengah adegan kejar-kejaran mereka.

"Jangan Membuatku Harus Mengatakannya Sambil Berlari!" Teriak salah seorang guru dibelakangnya. Cowok pirang itu terus berkelit dari beberapa guru yang berusaha menggapai seragamnya, kemudian mata biru Naruto menatap sosok Sasuke yang keluar dari perpustakaan sambil membawa beberapa buku.

"Yooo... Sweetheart...!" Teriak Naruto sambil menampilkan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan langsung menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Na...Naruto? Kau-" Belum selesai Sasuke berbicara, cowok pirang itu sudah menarik Sasuke, kemudian menggendongnya di bahu, lalu berlari dari para guru yang masih mengejar.

Sasuke kaget, "Apa-Apaan Ini, Dobe!"

"Jangan Tanya Aku! Tanya Mereka Saja!" Balas Naruto sambil menunjuk malas ke arah para guru dan kepala sekolah dibelakang mereka.

Sasuke beralih menatap kepala sekolah, "Apa-Apaan Ini, Pak!"

"Jangan Membuatku-Hhh-Harus Bicara Sambil Berlarian Seperti Ini!" Balas laki-laki paruh baya itu sambil menyeka keringat di kepalanya.

Naruto berbelok dengan cepat menuju sisi tangga, kemudian bersembunyi di salah satu tembok samping toilet. Beberapa guru dibelakang mereka terus saja berlari tanpa memperhatikan bahwa Naruto sudah bersembunyi.

"Kemana mereka?" Tanya salah seorang guru.

"Mungkin mereka terus berlari. Ayo kejar terus!" Dorong guru lain sambil mulai beranjak menjauh.

Naruto mengintip sedikit, setelah memastikan mereka tidak dikejar, cowok pirang itu berbalik menatap Sasuke, "Well..." Katanya tenang, "Yang tadi itu nyaris sekali, ya?"

Sasuke mendelik marah, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe! Membawaku dalam masalah?!" Jerit Sasuke hampir frustasi.

"Hei..." Protes Naruto, "Aku tidak salah apa-apa, mereka yang mengejarku, mereka mengatakan kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah..." Jawab Naruto lagi. Sasuke terperanjat kaget, kemudian segera mengambil Hp miliknya dan menelepon Itachi.

Tiga kali deringan baru Itachi merespon panggilan dari Sasuke, "Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi langsung.

"Naruto dikejar oleh semua guru... Dan dia-"

"Aku tahu... Tenang saja, akan kuselesaikan segera..." Sahut Itachi yang langsung mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke.

Adiknya itu mengerutkan kening, bingung, "Kau tahu apa memangnya? Aku bahkan belum menceritakan apapun..."

"Kalau itu sih..." Itachi menggantung kalimatnya kemudian melirik ke belakang, dia juga dikejar-kejar oleh para guru bersama Kyuubi, "... Pokoknya kalian menghindar dari pengawasan guru dan tetap pada rencana kita, oke?" Jelas Itachi yang dapat helaan napas Sasuke.

"Baiklah..." Sahut Sasuke yang langsung menutup teleponnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya.

"Bersembunyi dari guru dan tetap pada rencana tadi malam." Jawab Sasuke sambil melirik kiri-kanan sebelum mereka keluar dari persembunyian.

"Haahh... Maksudmu rencana memancing Fugaku ke sekolah begitu?" Hela Naruto yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kepala Sasuke.

"Ya... Dan jangan lupa, memanggil ayahmu ke sekolah juga." Sahut cowok raven itu.

Naruto menghela napas makin berat, "Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan setelah mereka berdua datang kemari?"

Sasuke berhenti sebentar kemudian mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli, "Well, selanjutnya serahkan pada Itachi... Dia yang akan mengatur segalanya dan membuktikan sesuatu."

Naruto berhenti untuk menatap Sasuke, "Bukti? Bukti apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Yang pasti kita harus memancing ayahku sekarang." Sahut cowok raven itu lagi. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya kesal.

"Kalau memancing ayahmu sih gampang... Ayo ikut!" Tarik Naruto sambil bergerak menuju gerombolan guru dan kepala sekolah ditikungan koridor.

Sasuke panik. "Bo...bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Naruto tidak mempedulikan desis marah Sasuke, dia beranjak ke tempat para guru kemudian, "HOI..." Teriak cowok pirang itu yang membuat seluruh guru dan kepala sekolah berbalik menatapnya. Naruto menyeringai, "LIHAT INI!" Sambung Naruto lagi.

Detik selanjutnya para guru dan kepala sekolah terperanjat kaget, terlebih lagi Naruto dengan vulgar mencium bibir Sasuke dihadapan mereka. Bisa dibilang French Kiss.. Oh bukan... Deep Kiss? Entahlah, karena saat itu Sasuke terlihat menikmati ciuman mereka dibandingkan menghapal nama ciuman-yang-tidak-penting-untuk-dihapal.

Para guru bingung antara harus menutup wajah karena malu atau marah karena dua pemuda itu bersikap tidak sopan. Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dengan kecupan panjang, kemudian menampilkan cengiran menyebalkannya ke arah para guru.

"Aku akan melamar Sasuke, tolong jangan mengganggu ya, Sensei..." Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kerlingan genit. Sasuke saja mau muntah melihat akting buruk 'pacar' nya itu. Para guru terkejut karena pernyataan cowok pirang itu, dengan cepat mereka mulai mengejar Naruto yang sudah kabur menggendong Sasuke (lagi?).

Kepala sekolah terdiam kemudian mengambil Hp dan menelepon nomor Fugaku, "Ha..Hallo, Tuan Uchiha... Sepertinya anakmu dalam masalah sekarang... Naruto... anak pirang itu mencium Sasuke dan... Dan dia akan melamarnya segera, aku tidak tahu ini masalah atau bukan untukmu, tapi nama baik sekolahku akan dipertaruhkan disini." Kata kepala sekolah tadi tanpa membiarkan Fugaku mengucapkan 'Halo' terlebih dahulu. Fugaku diam sejenak tanpa membalas perkataan pria paruh baya itu. Kemudian terdengar helaan napas panjang.

"Aku mengerti... Aku akan kesana sekarang..." Jawab Fugaku dengan nada dingin kemudian segera menutup teleponnya, tubuhnya tersender lemas di dinding. Sesekali dia memijat keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut, efek stres memikirkan 'kebodohan' anak-anaknya itu.

.

Naruto berlari dari kejaran para guru yang ingin 'mencabik-cabiknya' dalam artian sebenarnya-tentu saja. Dan itu makin membuat Naruto kalang kabut ketika kabur.

"Be..Belok kemana?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke langsung menunjuk tegas.

"Kiri..!"

"Lalu kemana lagi sekarang?"

"Kiri..!"

"Setelah itu?"

"Kiri lagi!"

"Teme! Kalau berbelok kiri terus kapan selesainya! Kita hanya berputar-putar dari tadi!" Protes Naruto dengan gusar. Sasuke angkat bahu.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Sebelah kanan toilet, sih..." Jawab Sasuke enteng yang membuat Naruto ingin melempar cowok raven itu sekarang juga, lalu berteriak 'Adios Amigos, Teme!' tapi terhenti ketika dia membayangkan Sasuke yang balas berteriak minta putus padanya.

Tanpa sadar mata Naruto menatap sosok bayangan Itachi dilantai tiga bersama Kyuubi yang berlarian dari kejaran para guru. Naruto berteriak, "KAKAK IPAR! TOLONG AKU!"

Itachi menengok ke bawah, melihat 'calon adik iparnya' itu dikejar-kejar para guru yang berteriak 'Jangan Biarkan Naruto Melamar Sasuke!'

Kyuubi yang menengok hanya bisa berdecak kesal, "Apa sih yang dilakukan baka-otouto itu?!"

"Sepertinya dia berpura-pura ingin melamar Sasuke didepan para guru... Kau tahu? Membuat kerusuhan sehingga Fugaku kesal dan datang kemari... Pintar... tapi bodoh." Ucap Itachi sambil terus berlari, Kyuubi mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Yeah... Naruto memang bodoh! Kalau aku sih langsung menelepon Fugaku saja tanpa harus berusah payah seperti itu." Balas Kyuubi sambil mencibir Naruto yang berada dibawah mereka. Naruto agak kesal melihat cibiran Kyuubi.

"APA-APAAN WAJAHMU ITU, KYUUBI! JELEK SEKALI!" Teriak Naruto kesal.

Kyuubi gusar, "DIAMLAH, BODOH!"

Duo Uchiha memaklumi sifat pacar-pacarnya ini. Para Uzumaki memang suka bertengkar dan berisik seperti ini. _Haahh.._. Itachi dan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas panjang mendengar sumpah serapah Naruto dan Kyuubi yang terus berlanjut hingga sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam meluncur masuk ke gerbang sekolah membuat kakak-beradik itu terdiam.

"Itu... Ayahku..." Kata Itachi yang membuat Kyuubi melirik halaman sekolah. Sasuke juga kaget ketika deruman mobil terdengar, terlebih lagi itu adalah mobil milik Uchiha.

"A...Ayah?" Bisik Sasuke pelan tetapi masih dapat terdengar oleh Naruto. Cowok pirang itu mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Fugaku keluar dengan elegan dari dalam mobil.

Naruto melambai bersemangat, "YOOO... AYAH MERTUA!"

Itachi dan Kyuubi terkejut mendengar teriakan Naruto. "Apa yang dilakukan si Bodoh itu sih..." Desis Kyuubi kesal. Itachi hanya diam.

"Ayo Kyuubi...! Ada sesuatu yang harus kita lakukan!" Itachi menarik lengan Kyuubi yang berusaha melompat dari lantai tiga ke lantai dua untuk mencakar-cakar adiknya itu.

.

Sasuke panik, "Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa berteriak seperti itu?!"

Naruto menyeringai, "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, percayalah..."

Perkataan Naruto membuat Sasuke terdiam, "A..Aku percaya padamu..." Kata cowok raven itu dengan rona merah diwajah.

Naruto menampilkan senyum lebarnya lagi kemudian bersiap-siap melompat dari balkon lantai dua ke tanah dibawah mereka. Fugaku terkejut ketika Naruto memulai lompatannya, pria itu yakin Naruto akan mati atau setidaknya patah tulang ketika terjun dari atas sana ke semen keras dibawah mereka.

Tetapi setelah dua detik tidak ada suara erangan kesakitan atau suara tulang yang retak hanya ada suara kaki yang mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

Naruto menekuk lututnya ketika mendarat, membuatnya terkesan seperti assasin di film-film, terlebih lagi sambil menggendong Sasuke ala bridal style di kedua lengannya. Fugaku membelalakkan mata dengan kehebatan cowok pirang itu... Sifat dan senyumnya mirip seseorang...

Naruto menampilkan cengirannya kepada Fugaku. "Hai... Ayah..." Sapa Naruto lagi.

.

.

.

Itachi berbelok ke arah ruang siaran di lantai dua, Kyuubi yang berada dibelakangnya hanya menatap cowok itu bingung.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuubi sambil menatap Itachi yang sibuk menekan tombol-tombol.

"Sesuatu yang menarik..." Sahut Itachi, "Tetapi sebelum itu, telepon ayahmu dulu, suruh dia segera kemari."

Kyuubi makin bingung, "Sekarang? Aku menelepon ayahku?"

Itachi memutar bola matanya malas, "Cepatlah..."

Kyuubi mendengus, "Baik... Baik... Geeezz..." Cowok bermata kucing itu menekan kontak 'Minato' kemudian menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya itu.

_'Halo?'_ Minato membuka suaranya.

"Uhm.. Tou-san... Begini..."

_'Ada apa?'_ Tanya Minato tidak sabaran.

Kyuubi melirik Itachi yang meyuruh cowok itu segera menyuruh ayahnya kesini, Kyuubi menghela napas, kemudian, "Naruto meloncat dari lantai dua..."

Minato terkesiap kaget,_ 'A...Apa?!'_

"Dia... Entahlah, aku rasa tulangnya patah dan mungkin kepalanya terbelah dengan otak bercecer kemana-mana." Bohong Kyuubi lagi. Itachi menatapnya kaku, _kau sama payahnya berakting dengan Naruto_, pikir cowok Uchiha itu.

Tapi akting buruk sanggup membuat Minato percaya kalau itu menyangkut Naruto-anak kesayangannya..._ 'APA!'_ Minato makin panik, _'Ayah segera kesana... Tunggu ayah!'_ Sambung pria itu kemudian segera menutup teleponnya. Tetapi sebelum telepon tertutup, samar-sama Kyuubi dapat mendengar isak tangis Minato.

_Ayahku payah_, pikir Kyuubi lagi.

.

.

Di luar, Naruto terlihat bersitegang dengan Fugaku. Mata pria itu nyalang menatap cowok pirang dihadapannya ini terlebih lagi perkataan Naruto yang makin membuatnya murka.

"Apa katamu..." Desis Fugaku ngeri.

Naruto menatap mata Fugaku tajam, "Aku bilang... Biarkan aku memiliki Sasuke, aku akan membuatnya bahagia."

Fugaku mendengus, "Bahagia katamu..?" lanjutnya kemudian menarik kerah baju Naruto, "TAHU APA KAU TENTANG BAHAGIA, HAH!" **-DUAGH-** sebuah pukulan dilayangkan Fugaku ke wajah Naruto. Membuat cowok itu terpelanting ke belakang.

Fugaku mendekat kemudian menarik kerah baju Naruto lagi, "Wajah dan tingkahmu itu mirip seseorang yang memuakkan..." Desis pria itu yang memulai ancang-ancang untuk menghajar Naruto lagi.

.

**"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN..!"** Suara dari arah speaker membuat Fugaku terhenti sesaat... Itu suara Itachi.

Beberapa murid yang masih berada didalam kelas bingung mendengar seseorang menyalakan speaker dari ruang radio. Itachi berdehem, "HARI INI... AKAN ADA SATU PERTUNJUKKAN MENARIK...!' Seru cowok itu.

Naruto tersenyum sambil meringis,_ Terima kasih sudah mengulur waktu, Itachi-san_, kata cowok pirang itu dalam hati.

"KALIAN AKAN MENGETAHUINYA KETIKA MELIHAT HALAMAN SEKOLAH SEKARANG..." Kata Itachi bersemangat. Seluruh siswa berlomba-lomba meninggalkan kelas dan menatap halaman depan dengan berdebar-debar. Beberapa siswa bahkan saling menyikut untuk bisa melihat 'pertunjukkan' yang dikatakan Itachi.

Cowok Uchiha itu berdehem sekali lagi, "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN..." Itachi sengaja membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung sebentar, membuat semua orang makin penasaran, "HARI INI, AKAN ADA PERTUNJUKAN... LAMARAN!" Tepat Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gemuruh sorak-sorai langsung membahana di antara seluruh siswa.

Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama terkejut dengan pernyataan Itachi. Apakah mereka harus berpura-pura melakukan 'lamaran' didepan seluruh siswa Konoha? Astaga, yang benar saja. Bahkan sekarang pun Naruto sudah salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah.

"Ba...Bagaimana ini, Dobe?" Desak Sasuke lagi. Naruto melongo.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Entahlah, kita ikuti saja permainan Itachi." Sahut cowok pirang itu yang mulai berlutut dihadapan Sasuke... Fugaku yang menatap mereka semakin berang.

.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil merah berhenti tepat didepan gedung sekolah, Kyuubi yang melihat sepertinya memberi tanda kalau itu adalah ayahnya. Itachi mengangguk paham.

Cowok Uchiha kembali bersuara, "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! PROSES LAMARAN AKAN DILAKUKAN OLEH..."

.

Naruto berlutut, "Sasuke..." Lanjutnya, "Maukah kau..."

Fugaku murka, "HENTIKAN SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriaknya.

.

Minato keluar dari mobil dan menuju gerombolan siswa yang sepertinya sedang melihat sesuatu kejadian yang mengerikan, _Ya Tuhan... Semoga otak Naruto masih tersisa, setidaknya organ dalam saja tidak apa-apa_, doa Minato lagi.

.

Itachi berseru lagi, "**DARI FUGAKU UNTUK MINATO!**"

Naruto dan Sasuke berbalik bingung menatap speaker... Fugaku dan Minato sama-sama terdiam kaku.

_A... Apa yang dikatakannya tadi?! _Jerit Sasuke dan Naruto barengan.

.

.

.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara, hening melanda diantara mereka berempat, hanya ada sorak-sorai seluruh siswa yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Minato bergerak ke arah Naruto, "Kau tidak terluka, Naruto?" Tanya pria itu khawatir. Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan.

"A..Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto lagi. Minato menghela napas lega kemudian melirik Sasuke yang memegang tangan Naruto erat. Wajahnya waspada memandang sosok Minato.

Minato ingin menyapa Sasuke, tetapi terhenti ketika namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Minato..." Fugaku membuka suara. Minato tidak berbalik, dia hanya terdiam kaku.

"Ayo pulang, Naruto." Tarik Minato berusaha menjauh dari kerumunan itu, tetapi genggaman Fugaku di lengan pria pirang itu membuatnya terhenti seketika.

"Kenapa..." Fugaku menatap Minato tajam. Yang ditatap hanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kenapa kau menghindariku?" Pertanyaan tegas dari pria Uchiha itu membuat Minato tertegun sejenak.

Pria pirang itu menepis genggaman Fugaku, "Aku tidak menghindar..." Bisiknya pelan, seakan-akan berbisik pada udara. Fugaku menggeram kesal.

"Lalu Apa?!" Seru Fugaku kesal, Minato hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah.

Fugaku sudah tidak sabar lagi, ia membalikkan tubuh Minato untuk menatap matanya, "Katakan padaku sejujurnya, Minato..." Tegas. Itulah sifat Fugaku.

Pria pirang itu mendesah, dia tidak mungkin terus menghindar dari Fugaku seperti dulu... Iya'kan?

.

.

**_FlashBack_**

Pagi itu Minato berlari menuju belakang sekolah, tempat favorite nya bersama Fugaku. Sudah dua hari sejak kejadian 'bencana UKS' membuat mereka jarang bertemu. Jadi kali ini Minato berencana untuk bertemu dengan Fugaku. Entah membicarakan kabar atau sekedar menyapa dengan kata 'Hai' saja, yang pasti Minato ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang disayanginya itu.

Cowok pirang itu mulai berbelok ke arah belakang sekolah, tiba-tiba matanya jatuh pada Fugaku yang sedang di-bully beberapa orang. Minato menggeram kesal, dia segera berlari ke arah kerumunan itu, tetapi tangan seseorang menahan Minato.

"Jangan ganggu Fugaku lagi." Kata orang tersebut, Minato berbalik dan mendapati Mikoto berdiri didepannya sambil memegang erat tangan cowok pirang itu.

"Tapi... Fugaku... Dia..." Minato berusaha berbicara tapi Mikoto hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tenang saja, mereka semua suruhan ayah Fugaku... Mereka sengaja mem-bully nya, agar Fugaku kembali normal." Ucap Mikoto lagi.

"Normal bagaimana?! Kalian hanya akan membuat Fugaku trauma!" Jerit Minato kesal.

Mikoto berdecak kesal, "Kalau kau begitu perhatian pada Fugaku, jangan ganggu dia lagi... Semakin kau mengganggu, semakin gencar ayahnya akan mem-bully Fugaku, mengerti?"

Minato terdiam kaku, dia menggigit bibirnya keras, "A...Aku tidak bisa..."

"Kalau begitu dia akan di-bully terus-terusan." Lanjut Mikoto dingin, "Kau hanya perlu menghindar dari Fugaku, jangan bertemu atau berbicara padanya lagi, dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Sambung Mikoto yang mendapat tatapan gelisah dari Minato.

"Apa kau berjanji, tidak akan membiarkan Fugaku di-bully orang lagi?" Tanya cowok pirang itu. Mikoto hanya mendesah lelah.

"Ya, aku berjanji..." Ucap Mikoto berbohong... gadis itu bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghentikan per-bully-an yang dilakukan keluarga Uchiha itu, tetapi dia sengaja mengatakan setuju pada Minato agar cowok pirang itu berhenti mengganggu hidupnya dan Fugaku.

Cowok pirang itu terdiam sebentar, matanya masih melirik Fugaku yang terus disiksa.

"Pergilah..." Kata Mikoto lagi sambil mendorong Minato menjauh.

"Kalau aku pergi, apakah Fugaku akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Minato lagi, Mikoto terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, karena aku tunangannya." Jawab Mikoto lagi... Minato menatap wajah serius gadis itu kemudian menunduk pelan...

Kalau ini untuk Fugaku maka Minato akan melakukan apapun itu... walaupun harus menjauh dari orang yang disayanginya, asalkan Fugaku tidak menderita lagi...

.

**_End Of FlashBack_**

.

.

Fugaku memijat keningnya setelah Minato selesai bercerita. Dia tidak menyangka kalau pria pirang dihadapannya ini 'sangat bodoh'... Ah bukan...tapi super-duper bodoh minta dibunuh...

Fugaku mendesah, "Kau tahu, Minato? Kau seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu." Jelas Fugaku yang mendapat tatapan 'Kenapa begitu?' dari Minato.

Fugaku bergerak pelan ke arah pria pirang itu, "Tanpa kau melakukan hal itupun, mereka akan tetap mem-bully ku juga, begitulah adat Uchiha... Mereka akan terus menyiksamu hingga kau menuruti keinginan mereka... Dalam hal ini, memintaku untuk bersikap normal." Ucapnya sambil menyentuh lembut pipi Minato.

"Ta..Tapi Mikoto bilang..."

"Bullshit dengan Mikoto..." Erang Fugaku tidak suka, "Dari dulu aku sudah tidak menyukainya... Pertunangan dan pernikahan kami hanya permintaan dari keluarga saja." Jelas Fugaku lagi.

Minato terdiam, dia bingung harus menjawab apa, kalau mengatakan 'aku masih sayang kamu' pun rasanya percuma, toh mereka sudah menikah dan punya anak... Kalau bilang 'kita berteman baik' hanya akan membuat batinnya menderita saja.

.

"Minato, maukah kau terus bersamaku... Dari sekarang dan selamanya..." Ucap Fugaku tiba-tiba yang mendapat tatapan kaget dari Minato.

"Ka..Kau tidak bisa mengatakannya begitu... Ini... Ini terlalu tiba-tiba..." Ucap Minato panik. Fugaku tersenyum lembut, kemudian merengkuh pria pirang itu didadanya.

.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mulai dari awal lagi." Jelas Fugaku sambil menyenderkan dagunya diatas kepala Minato.

.

.

.

Di lantai atas, Itachi hanya mendesah pelan, "Dasar orangtua payah..."

Kyuubi hanya diam, "Ya, mereka memang payah..." Lanjutnya, "Jadi... Sampai dimana tadi rencana kita?" Goda Kyuubi sambil tersenyum.

Itachi mendekat kemudian menyentuh pipi cowok bermata kucing itu, "Well, Aku tidak ingat lagi..." Jawabnya penuh nada misterius kemudian mengeliminasi jarak diantara bibir mereka.

.

Di bawah, Sasuke dan Naruto bengong dengan apa yang terjadi. "Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang benar-benar gatal saat itu. Sasuke mengangkat bahu.

"Entahlah, yang pasti kita jangan beritahu ibu kita dulu..." Sahut Sasuke enteng yag mendapat anggukan setuju oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

**_Omake_**

Mikoto bergerak gelisah ditempat duduknya, matanya tajam menatap Minato dan Kushina yang sedang mencicipi kue buatannya. Yup! Minato dan Kushina diundang makan malam oleh Fugaku tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

"Minato..." Fugaku memanggil, "Bisa bantu aku disini?" Tanya pria Uchiha itu dari balik counter meja dapur. Minato terlihat tidak enak, matanya melirik Mikoto sebentar.

"Cepatlah..." Desak Fugaku tidak sabaran.

"Ba..Baik..." Jawab Minato lagi yang langsung bergerak menuju dapur. Mikoto masih menatap pria pirang itu yang terlihat tertawa ketika Fugaku mengambil bawang dan paprika.

Kushina melirik Mikoto sebentar, "Kue yang enak..." Kata wanita itu ramah. Mikoto tersenyum malu-malu.

"Te...Terima kasih banyak." Jawab Mikoto lagi sambil menyodorkan kue lain untuk dimakan Kushina.

.

Di dapur, Fugaku memeluk Minato dari belakang, sesekali mencium wangi leher pria pirang itu.

"Hen...Hentikan, bodoh..." Ucap Minato sedikit takut-takut melirik istrinya. Fugaku menyeringai.

"Mereka tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak berisik." Balas Fugaku yang mulai menggerayangi pusat kejantanan Minato.

Pria pirang itu susah payah menahan berat tubuhnya di meja, kakinya gemetaran ketika Fugaku dengan seenaknya mencengkram batang kemaluannya. Untung saja bagian bawah mereka terlindungi oleh meja jadi tidak akan ketahuan oleh para istri.

Kushina melirik dapur kemudian tersenyum, "Kalian ingin membuat makan malam apa?"

Fugaku membalas dengan senyuman termanis, "Kare mungkin... Bagaimana denganmu Minato?" Tanya nya sambil terus memijat-mijat penis Minato.

Pria pirang itu mengerang sedikit, kemudian memaksa tersenyum, "Ba..Bagus-Hhh-Juga..."

Kushina terkikik geli, "Aku suka kare... Bagaimana denganmu Mikoto?"

Wanita berambut hitam itu hanya mengangguk pelan, "Uhm.. Aku suka.." Katanya sambil sesekali melirik Fugaku dibalik counter.

.

Minato berusaha menormalkan desahannya. Dan itu tidak terlalu berhasil, apalagi tangan Fugaku sudah masuk ke balik celana dan memainkan benda keras miliknya.

"Kau basah, Minato..." Bisik Fugaku lembut sambil menyentuh ujung batang kemaluan Minato yang mengeluarkan pre-cum. Minato berusaha memotong bawang dan paprika dengan susah payah.

"Hhh-Fugaku-Hentikan... Aku-Nghhh-Sedang masak..." Desah Minato sambil menahan getaran nikmat yang diberikan oleh pria Uchiha itu. Fugaku menyeringai kemudian menurunkan celana Minato, membuat benda keras itu terekspos sempurna.

Kushina dan Minato tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan suaminya, mereka sibuk berbincang-bincang dan bergosip ria. "Menurutmu, bagus kuku berwarna pink atau biru?" Tanya Kushina.

"Uhmm.. Pink..."

"Kalau baju?"

"Aku suka hitam..." Jawab Mikoto yang disambut tawa kikik Kushina.

.

Fugaku kembali menciumi leher Minato dari belakang, dari dapur mereka dapat melihat apa yang dilakukan para istri. Dan beruntungnya, wanita-wanita itu tidak melihat yang dilakukan Fugaku dan Minato. Terlebih lagi, Minato yang berjongkok didepan Fugaku kemudian memainkan lidahnya di batang kejantanan Uchiha itu.

Fugaku meringis ketika Minato tanpa sengaja menggigit benda miliknya, "Sakit?" Tanya Minato polos.

Fugaku menggeleng, "Tidak-hhhh... Teruskan..."

Minato mulai memainkan benda milik Fugaku, mengocoknya kemudian mengelusnya lembut, membuat pria itu sedikit mendesah tetapi berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin. Fugaku mencengkram kepala Minato, kemudian menyodok cepat mulut pria pirang itu.

"Hnngg-Uhhhmph! Nghhh!" Minato berusaha menahan genjotan Fugaku dimulutnya. Tetapi pria Uchiha itu malah makin cepat menyodok batang kerongkongan Minato, membuat sang 'uke' sedikit kesusahan.

"Berdiri..." Kata Fugaku sambil menarik Minato kemudian memposisikan miliknya di belakang tubuh pria itu.

Minato panik, "Fugaku! Istri kita bisa melihat...Hen-Hmpph!" Protesan Minato terhenti ketika Fugaku dengan semena-mena langsung menyodok lubang pria pirang itu, membuat Minato sedikit tersentak kaget.

"Ahhh-Hhh-Minato-" Lenguh Fugaku sambil menggenjot lubang pria pirang itu dengan irama konstan. Minato berusaha mencengkram sisi meja dan menormalkan erangannya.

Kushina melirik suaminya, "Kalian tidak mau dibantu? Sepertinya kalian kesusahan sekali untuk memasak."

Minato dari arah meja berusaha tersenyum, "A..Ahh-Ti..Tidak perlu... Unghh-Kami bisa kok..."

Fugaku menyeringai sambil berpura-pura membantu Minato memotong bawang dan paprika, padahal bagian bawahnya terus menggenjot lubang anal pria itu. Mikoto melirik curiga ke arah suaminya yang terlalu dekat dengan Minato, apalagi seperti memeluk pria itu dari belakang.

"Mereka akrab ya..." Kata Kushina sambil mengecap tehnya. Mikoto melirik wanita itu kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Ya... Mereka sangat akrab, seperti dulu..." Jawab wanita berambut hitam itu.

.

Fugaku menyentuh pinggang Minato yang kini semakin memposisikan pantatnya ke pria itu. Wajah Minato terlalu eksotis, membuat siapa saja ingin mencumbunya hingga mabuk kepayang.

"Fuga-Unnhh...Cepat-Ahhhh-Hmphhh!" Erang minato sambil tetap mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk. Mulutnya terbuka berusaha menangkap oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Fugaku membelai rambut dan punggung 'Uke' nya itu, kemudian tangannya berhenti di batang kemaluan Minato dan mencengkramnya erat.

"Hgghh!" Minato terhenyak, kepalanya kosong, dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi pada istrinya yang terlihat mengobrol dengan Mikoto. Belaian Fugaku terlalu nikmat untuk tubuhnya.

"Ahh-Fugaku-Shhh-Enak..." Desahnya sambil menerima sodokan pria Uchiha itu.

Fugaku menyeringai, "Aku-hhh-suka..." Bisiknya ditelinga pria pirang itu sambil tangannya terus berada di batang kemaluan dan dada Minato.

Fugaku makin mempercepat desakan nya dilubang anal Minato, membuat pria pirang itu berusaha menahan lenguhannya ketika tanpa sengaja Fugaku menghantam prostat miliknya. Terlalu enak dan nikmat, Minato hampir hilang kesadaran kalau saja tubuhnya tidak ditangkap Fugaku.

Minato mencengkram lengan Fugaku, berusaha tetap sadar dengan napas yang pendek-pendek, bagian bawahnya mengeluarkan suara becek yang membuat siapa saja bisa mendengarnya dari jarak 3 meter.

"Kau-basah, Minato...Ahhh..." Desah Fugaku yang masih berusaha menahan denyut batang kemaluannya. Pria pirang itu tidak menjawab, tangannya bersusah payah memegang paprika dan pisau, terlalu gemetar.

"Fuga-Ahhhh-Nghhh-Paprikanya...ahhhh.." Erang Minato sambil berusaha tersenyum ketika Kushina meliriknya.

Fugaku berpura-pura menjatuhkan bahan makanan, kemudian menyuruh Minato mengambilnya.

Minato jongkok, sedangkan Fugaku duduk dilantai, memposisikan batang kemaluannya yang berdenyut di lubang pantat pria pirang itu, "Masukan..." Kata Fugaku tegas.

Minato menurut, kemudian menurunkan pantatnya pelan menuju benda keras milik Fugaku. Sedikit hentakan dari Fugaku membuat miliknya tenggelam dilubang sempit itu. Minato memulai hentakannya di penis Fugaku. Suara becek dan basah terdengar lagi, Minato susah payah menormalkan suaranya dan itu sama sekali tidak berhasil.

.

Kushina terlihat khawatir ketika Fugaku dan Minato hilang dibalik counter dapur. Tadi mereka terlihat mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang terjatuh tetapi sampai sekarang mereka belum berdiri juga... Sebanyak apa sih sayuran yang jatuh? sampai-sampai mereka belum selesai mengambilnya.

"Minato? Apa ada masalah?" Seru Kushina dari arah meja makan.

"Ti-Ahh-Tidak ada... Hanya ada beberapa-uuhh-yang jatuh...gula-dan-Ahhh-paprika..." Jelas Minato lagi. Kushina hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli sedangkan Mikoto semakin gelisah dibangkunya.

"Aku harus melihat mereka..." Kata Mikoto lagi, "A...Aku rasa mereka sedikit kesusahan..." Lanjut wanita itu.

"Biarkan saja... Kita teruskan mengobrol saja..." Sahut Kushina yang menarik Mikoto kembali duduk.

.

Fugaku menyeringai senang ketika melihat wajah kesakitan Minato, lubang pria pirang itu dimasuki milik Fugaku dan sebuah terong. Dua benda itu menyodok lubang pantatnya dengan kasar.

"Fuga-ahhh-Sakit..." Rintih Minato yang berurai air mata. Mulutnya terbuka lebar berusaha bernapas, beberapa tetes saliva jatuh ke leher putihnya. Fugaku menjilat dada Minato, menghisap dan menggigitnya lembut.

"Tenanglah Minato-Hhhh-Sedikit lagi..." Bisik Fugaku lagi. Minato hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian menghempas-hempaskan pantatnya ke batang kemaluan Fugaku... Cepat dan semakin cepat.

Milik Fugaku mulai berdenyut lagi, sodokannya semakin kencang dan dia memasukkan terong ke dalam lubang Minato semakin dalam. Pria pirang itu mengerang sakit.

"Fuga-Ahh-aku tidak-Hhh-Tahan..." Lenguh Minato sambil tetap mempertahankan kesadarannya. Pria pirang itu hampir pingsan karena sakit dan nikmat.

Fugaku makin bersemangat mengocok miliknya ke dalam lubang Minato, "Sebentar lagi-Ahhh-Minato-Aku keluar-Unghhh..."

Minato membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan lidahnya, wajahnya sekarat karena nikmat... Terlalu nikmat... Tangan pria pirang itu mencengkram miliknya sendiri, membuat batang kemaluannya berdenyut-denyut sakit. "Ahh-Fugaku-Ahhh-aku suka-terus-Ahhhk! Ahhhkk!" Minato memuncratkan cairan putihnya hingga mengenai wajah Fugaku.

"Minato-Ahhh!Keluar-Hgghhh!" Fugaku menghentakkan miliknya dan memenuhi lubang Minato dengan spermanya... Basah dan lengket.

Fugaku menarik lidah Minato, membuat wajah pria pirang itu terlihat eksotis.

Minato menyeringai, "Fugaku-Kau hebat-Ahh..." dan akal normalnya lenyap seketika.

.

.

"Ini sudah terlalu lama.." Ucap Mikoto kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kushina juga terlihat bosan, sudah 40 menit mereka mengobrol tetapi makanan juga belum selesai. Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilakukan suaminya dan Fugaku itu?

Mikoto bergerak pelan menuju dapur, suara erangan dan desahan membuat hatinya sedikit horor. Tapi dia menggeleng cepat, _tidak, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh dulu_, katanya dalam hati.

Mikoto masuk ke dapur, langkah pertama membuatnya terkejut, beberapa sayuran berantakan dilantai... Kemudian langkah kedua makin membuatnya ingin berteriak.

Didepannya sekarang, Minato digagahi oleh Fugaku dengan beberapa sayuran yang masuk ke lubang anal pria pirang itu. Wajah Minato tidak terlihat normal, senyuman dan seringainya mengerikan, mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya menjulur keluar, wajah penuh dengan kenikmatan... Sedangkan Fugaku terus menyodok lubang Minato dengan penisnya yang terus berdenyut senang, sambil sesekali mencengkram dan meremas batang kemaluan pria pirang itu.

Minato melirik istri Fugaku, kemudian menyeringai, "Hai, Mikoto..." Sapanya ramah, "Suamimu-Ahhh-nikmat sekali..."

Detik selanjutnya Mikoto berteriak histeris.

.

.

**Fin**

**.**

**RnR please! ^O^**

**.**

**Maaf gaje *sembah sujud 100x* TT^TT... enidngnya kecepetan... hiks... *pundung dipojokan*  
**

**Author bersemedi beberapa hari buat mikirin ni ending... tetep aja gaje... huweee T^T**

**btw, terima kasih byk yang udah nyempetin buat baca n review... author seneng minta ampun.. ^O^**

**Special thanks: **deviluk shin ryu, Akira Naru-desu, KRie, Anaatha Namikaze, nasusay, Haruka el-Q, AAind88, azurradeva, TheBrownEyes'129, Black LIly, Izca RizcassieYJ, son sazanami, CCloveRuki, Y0uNii D3ViLL, Akira No Sikhigawa, Samba, JungJaema, Toples kaca, Dee chan - tik, Mei, keiji wolf, Yuka-chan, Princess Love Naru Is Nay, Noirouge, LovelyHime, sheren, Yu, Nura, Aicinta, miszshanty05, Rannada Youichi,Euishifujoshi,  
Akasaka Kirachiha, Chizury Azusa, Akemi Futabatei, pingki954, Sora Asagi, Augesteca, Izca RizcassieYJ, Subaru Abe, Y0uNii D3ViLL, itiz dawn, Kiseki No Hana, Achiez


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke melirik Kushina yang bercucuran airmata, sedangkan disebelahnya Minato berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu.

"Kushina, jangan marah... Itu semua diluar kendaliku..." Kata Minato lagi.

"Diluar kendali?! Kau... Kau memperlihatkan wajah yang... Yang erotis... Dan melakukan hal itu dengan Fugaku! Jahat!" Seru Kushina sambil menunjuk Minato dengan kasar.

Fugaku hanya mendesah lelah, acara makan malamnya hancur berantakan. Terlebih ketika Mikoto mulai menjerit ketakutan. _Wanita itu mengerikan_, pikir Fugaku lagi.

Kushina melirik Mikoto, "Kau juga seharusnya marah dengan suamimu, dong!" Protes wanita berambut merah itu. Mikoto hanya menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Ka...Kalau itu sih... Aku tidak perlu marah lagi...Kalau mereka saling suka apa boleh buat'kan?" Jawab Mikoto yang tersenyum lembut. Fugaku hanya melirik wanita itu kemudian menciumnya dikening.

"Terima kasih..." Bisik Fugaku yang membuat wajah Mikoto langsung merah merona. Kushina mendesah.

"Baiklah, aku akan membiarkanmu melakukan apapun dengan Fugaku... Tetapi hanya dengan Fugaku saja..." Delik Kushina lagi, Minato sumringah.

"Terima kasih, Istriku..." Seru Minato tertawa.

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua orangtuanya itu. Kemudian berbalik untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Sudah malam..." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba, "Kau belum tidur?" Lanjutnya sambil mengintip sebentar ke arah dapur. kedua orangtuanya sedang bersitegang.

Cowok raven itu menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ngantuk..." Jawabnya pelan sambil menuju lantai dua.

Naruto hanya mengikuti cowok raven itu hingga tiba dikamar, "Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar, "Beres-beres... memasukkan pakaian dalam koper."

"U... Untuk apa?!" Tanya Naruto panik.

"Dobe, kalau pergi ke luar negeri ya harus mempersiapkan pakaian." Jelas Sasuke yang membuat Naruto kaget seketika.

"Lu.. Luar negeri?"

.

**_EH?!_**

.

.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, gaje, OOC, dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu, sedikit NaruxIta**

**Rating: M for Mature and Sexual content **

.

.

**(Part 6)**

**(Sequel tambahan)**

**.**

* * *

**_Konoha Gakuen, 08.00 Pagi_**

Naruto tidak bersemangat saat disekolah, tubuhnya lemas minta ampun, bahkan setiap jam, roh Naruto hilang dari tubuhnya dan terbang entah kemana. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh kening Naruto. Cowok pirang itu mendengus.

"Tidak sakit!" Serunya kasar, apa Sasuke tidak mengerti perasaan Naruto? Dia lagi sakit hati karena akan ditinggal oleh Sasuke ke luar negeri. Memang sih, itu rencana Fugaku, tapi'kan? Kenapa baru sekarang Sasuke mengatakannya? Kenapa saat dia sudah terlanjur sayang dengan cowok stoic bermuka brengsek itu?!

"Kalau tidak sakit jangan bersikap seperti anak kecil begitu... Memalukan!" Kata Sasuke lagi, Naruto terhenyak kaget kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang terbelalak.

"Kau... Brengsek!" Teriak Naruto sambil menahan airmatanya, kemudian berlari lebay meninggalkan Sasuke.

Kyuubi yang berada tidak jauh dari situ hanya menaikkan satu alisnya pada Sasuke, seperti mengatakan 'Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar?'

Sasuke mengangkat bahu malas, "Entahlah... PMS mungkin..." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

.

.

Naruto masuk ke ruang council, menutupnya dengan suara **-BRAK-** yang keras kemudian menghambur-hamburkan dokumen-dokumen penting milik si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Biar tahu rasa, si bodoh itu! Pasti dia akan marah-marah lagi!" Desis Naruto sambil membalikkan meja.

"Teme Bodoh! Bodohnya Minta Dibunuh!" Jerit Naruto lagi sambil menginjak-injak lembaran dokumen.

.

_-cklek-_ Sasuke masuk keruang council... Naruto terdiam kaku... Mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget terlebih lagi beberapa dokumen pentingnya robek disana-sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe!" Seru Sasuke marah kemudian merapikan lembaran dokumennya. Naruto hanya bersender malas di lemari, kemudian menggerutu kesal.

"Kau bodoh sih..." Rutuk Naruto. Sasuke mendeliknya gusar.

"KAU YANG BODOH! INI DOKUMEN PENTING, DOBE!"

"JADI SEKARANG KAU MEMARAHIKU, TEME!"

"MEMANG KAU PANTAS UNTUK DIMARAHI, DOBE!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya marah... Naruto menggeram kesal.

"BAIKLAH! KITA **PUTUS**!" Teriak Naruto lagi kemudian berjalan menjauh. Sasuke hanya berdecak tidak suka lalu memunguti kertas-kertas yang berserakan itu.

"Cih... Aku harus mengulang pekerjaanku dari awal..." Gerutu Sasuke, "Padahal siang ini akan berangkat dan persiapannya juga belum selesai... Bagaimana ini?" Sambungnya lagi sambil menatap jam dinding.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan wajah memerah marah, Teriakan Sakura, Ino dan Hinata tidak dipedulikan Naruto lagi. Bahkan sedikit saja yang menganggunya akan langsung dihajar cowok pirang itu.

Naruto benar-benar murka!

Itachi yang menatap Naruto hanya bingung melihat bocah itu marah-marah tidak jelas. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi yang bergerak menuju Naruto.

Naruto hanya menggigit bibirnya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, Itachi-san..." Jawabnya pelan... Itachi tahu keluarga Uzumaki itu tidak bisa berakting dengan pandai, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Uzumaki juga tidak pintar berbohong.

"Mau membicarakannya?" Kata Itachi lagi sambil menunjuk atap yang lumayan kosong. Setidaknya Itachi ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Mereka bergerak perlahan menuju atap yang saat itu memang sangat tenang, tidak ada siswa disana, hanya ada mereka berdua. Itachi berjalan ke arah sisi pagar kemudian merapikan sedikit rambutnya.

"Jadi, Naruto... Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya, sedikit menghela napas, "Aku berteriak 'putus' pada Sasuke..." Bisiknya pelan, sangat pelan sehingga Itachi harus melihat gerak bibir cowok pirang itu.

"Kau bodoh, ya?" Kata Itachi yang disambut tatapan melotot dari Naruto.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Sasuke itu yang bodoh!" Teriak Naruto tidak terima.

"Tapi kau yang minta putus, jadi kau yang bodoh..." Kata Itachi lagi sambil menjitak kepala Naruto. Cowok pirang itu mengaduh sebentar kemudian terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana? Aku bingung..." Ucap Naruto yang hampir terisak. Itachi menghela napas berat, dia tidak menyangka cowok sekeren dan se-macho Naruto bisa menangis juga, hanya gara-gara Sasuke.

"Minta maaf padanya, gampang'kan?" Usul Itachi.

Naruto melirik Itachi sebentar, kemudian menarik rambut panjang kakak iparnya itu, "Ada apa sih?" Tanya Itachi sedikit kesakitan.

"Boleh minta cium?" Kata Naruto yang mendapat tatapan bingung dari cowok Uchiha itu.

"Minta cium sana sama Sasuke."

"Aku lagi marahan... Ayolah, Itachi-niisan... Sedikit saja, lagipula bibir Itachi dan Sasuke sama'kan?" Rengek Naruto yang mendapat helaan napas dari Itachi.

"Baiklah, cuma sebentar..." Kata Itachi yang mulai memposisikan wajahnya di depan wajah Naruto. Mereka sama tingginya jadi tidak sulit untuk berciuman.

Naruto menyentuh sedikit bibir kakak iparnya itu, mendorongnya ke sisi pagar, dan mengeliminasi jarak bibir mereka. Itachi bahkan kaget kalau ternyata Naruto itu lebih jago berciuman daripada dirinya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya ketika harus mengambil oksigen, cowok pirang itu bernapas dileher Itachi kemudian mengecupnya pelan. Wajah Itachi memerah, baru kali ini dia diperlakukan sebagai 'Uke' begini.

"Sudah cukup'kan?" Kata Itachi sambil mendorong bahu Naruto. Yang didorong hanya mempertahankan ciumannya dileher Itachi.

"Belum-Hhhh..." Jawab Naruto yang mulai menggerayangi kemeja cowok Uchiha itu.

Itachi pasrah ketika Naruto mendorongnya di lantai, membuat tubuh Naruto menindihi tubuhnya. Cowok Uchiha itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari muka Naruto yang terlihat bernafsu sekali.

Naruto menjilat kening Itachi, menggigit pipinya kemudian menciumi lehernya. Tidak semanis Sasuke. Tapi apa boleh buat, toh dia dan Sasuke sudah putus'kan?

"Sedang apa kalian?" Suara Sasuke membuat Itachi dan Naruto kaget. Terlebih lagi Naruto yang terlihat salah tingkah.

"A...Anu... I...Ini..." Naruto panik, dia langsung berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah Sasuke. "A..Aku sedang melihat langit." Jawab Naruto lagi.

Sasuke melirik Naruto kemudian menatap Itachi yang menahan tawanya, "Yeah... Menatap langit..." Sahut Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itachi... Kau dipanggil Kyuubi..." Seru Sasuke sambil melempar kotak jus ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Oke..." Jawab Itachi yang merapikan kemejanya kemudian berjalan menjauh dari atap.

Naruto salah tingkah harus berduaan dengan Sasuke, "Uhmmm.. Ja...jadi... Aku..."

Sasuke duduk didekat pagar sambil merapikan lembaran dokumennya, "Mau membantuku?" Tanya Sasuke yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto.

"Jadi... Hubunganmu dengan kakak ku seperti itu?" Delik Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Bu...Bukan seperti itu! Hanya saja..." Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, "Aku... Aku mau minta maaf padamu..." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Kau tidak nyambung..." Ucap cowok raven itu sambil menorehkan tinta di kertas. Naruto diam, hening merayapi suasana disekitar mereka.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, "Bisakah kau berbicara dengan lebih baik lagi? Misalnya 'Sasuke maafkan perbuatanku' atau 'Sasuke aku tidak benar-benar minta putus padamu' begitu?" Kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto menunduk, kemudian terisak menangis "Hiks... Sasuke... Maaf..." Bisiknya pelan sambil menekuk lutut. Sasuke menghela napas berat, susah punya 'Seme' yang kekanakan.

"Baiklah...Baiklah... Jangan menangis lagi..." Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala pirang Naruto. "Aku memafkanmu..." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto disela-sela isak tangisnya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

"Iya... Jadi jangan mena-" Belum selesai Sasuke bicara, cowok raven itu sudah dipeluk dengan erat oleh Naruto.

Kepala Naruto tenggelam di dada Sasuke... Cowok bermata onyx itu tersenyum lembut.

"Sasuke..." Panggil Naruto pelan.

"Hm?"

"Aku lapar..." Kata Naruto lagi yang mulai mengigit dada 'Uke' nya itu.

"Baiklah..." Sahut Sasuke sambil melepaskan jas dan kemeja seragamnya. Memperlihatkan dadanya yang putih dengan bulatan 'pink' yang menonjol. Naruto tanpa permisi langsung menjilat benda pink itu.

Sasuke mengerang pelan, "Annhhh-Naruto-Ahhh..."

Naruto menggerayangi punggung polos Naruto kemudian meremas pantat cowok itu, "Sasuke-chan... Hmpphh-Aku cinta kamu.." Kata Naruto manja sambil terus menjilat dan menciumi dada cowok raven itu.

"Hn-Ahhh...Aku tahu..." Jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan tubuhnya agar tidak ambruk. Naruto tersenyum lebar kemudian membuka retsleting Sasuke, mengeluarkan benda yang mulai mengeras.

"Buka yang lebar, Sasuke..." Pinta Naruto. Sasuke hanya menurut kemudian membuka kedua kakinya selebar mungkin, membuat batang kemaluannya berdiri tegak dihadapan Naruto. Cowok pirang itu menjilatnya pelan, kemudian mengulumnya dalam-dalam.

"Hnnhh-Manis." Kata Naruto yang makin asyik memaju-mundurkan kepalanya di milik kejantanan Sasuke. Kaki cowok raven itu bergetar hebat, dia menengadah berusaha bernapas dengan normal. Mulutnya terbuka, membuat beberapa tetes saliva mengalir melalui sisi bibirnya.

Tangan Sasuke mencengkram kepala Naruto, berusaha menghentikan kulumannya, "Cu-Hhh-Kup... Aku tidak-Ahhh-Tahan..." Erang Sasuke yang berusah payah menahan getaran nikmatnya.

Naruto hanya diam saja, kemudian menggigit-gigit batang kemaluan Sasuke, cowok raven itu tersentak kaget, "Hgghhh! Naruto-Ahhkk! Sakit-Nghhh!"

"Tapi aku lapar, Sasuke..." Gerutu Naruto sambil berpura-pura cemberut. Sasuke mencium kening Naruto.

"Baiklah...Baiklah..." Sasuke mulai melepas celananya, kemudian telentang dilantai sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya, "Ayo... Makan aku..." Goda Sasuke yang membuat libido Naruto meningkat.

Naruto merangkak sambil membuka celananya pelan, degup jantungnya tidak berhenti daritadi, "Sasuke-Hnnhh..." Naruto melayangkan ciumannya di paha Sasuke naik ke pangkal paha kemudian hinggap di kejantanan cowok itu. Naruto menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

Sasuke menggelinjang nikmat, antara geli dan berusaha menahan denyut miliknya yang ingin keluar. Naruto yang tahu, segera mengambil dasinya dan mengikat kencang milik Sasuke.

"Na-Naruto-Nghh! Apa-apaan kamu!" Protes Sasuke sambil berusaha menyingkirkan dasi panjang itu dari batang kemaluannya.

Naruto menyeringai, "Biar kau tidak keluar..." Jawab Naruto enteng sambil menarik-narik benda keras Sasuke.

"Bo-Hhh-Bodoh! Sakit tahu! Ahhhk! Ahhkk!" Sasuke mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pinggulnya, membuat batang kemaluannya terekspos sempurna, berdir dengan gagah didepan Naruto. Cowok pirang itu senang, kemudian menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke bergetar, "lepas-Ahhkk! Mau keluar! Hghh!"

"Belum..." Kata Naruto yang mulai membalik tubuh kurus Sasuke, memposisikan miliknya ke lubang anal Sasuke. Dengan sekali dorongan, batang kejantanan Naruto masuk sempurna di lubang sempit Sasuke.

Sasuke terhenyak ketika Naruto menarik kedua tangannya kemudian menyodok lubangnya secara bersamaan, "Ahhk! Sakit! Hgghh! Tolong-Ahhk-Niichan-Ahhkk!"

Naruto makin gencar menyodok lubang Sasuke ketika mendengar cowok raven itu minta tolong. Ohh.. Betapa nafsunya Naruto sekarang... "Berteriaklah-Ahhh-tidak ada yang menolongmu-Hnnhhh..." Bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke merintih kesakitan ketika miliknya ditarik dan diremas keras, beberapa pre-cum mulai menetes jatuh dilantai. Naruto terus menyodok lubang Sasuke, membuat cowok raven itu berteriak minta ampun.

"Ahh! Stop-Hnnghhh! Naruto! Ahhkk! Ahkk!"

Naruto menjilat punggung Sasuke, memang yang paling manis itu Sasuke... "Aku suka-Ohh-Terus-Hhh-Terus berteriak Sasuke-Ahhhkk!"

Sasuke mencengkram lantai yang datar, dia menggigit bibirnya, rasa sakit dilubangnya membuat Sasuke hampir sekarat. "Ahhh! Hentikan! Hgghhh!"

"Tidak akan-Hhhh!" Jawab Naruto lagi... Yang terus menyodok prostat cowok raven itu. Naruto mengangkat satu kaki Sasuke dan mendorong miliknya lebih dalam ke lubang kenikmatan itu.

Pre-cum Sasuke muncrat dilantai, wajahnya merintih sakit, dia ingin keluar, tapi ikatan dipenisnya terlalu kencang, "Tolong-Ahh-Naruto-"

"Diamlah-Hhhh-Kau terlau berisik-Hnngghh!" Sahut Naruto sambil membalikkan tubuh Sasuke yang sekarang berada diatasnya.

Cowok raven itu berjongkok kemudian mulai menggenjot milik Naruto dilubangnya. Dia menghempas-hempaskan pantatnya, membuat suara becek yang membuat Naruto menjilat bibirnya karena nikmat.

Cowok pirang itu menarik dan menampar-nampar batang kemaluan Sasuke yang bergoyang didepannya. Sasuke merintih sakit dan mengerang nikmat disaat bersamaan.

"Naruto-Ahhh-Aku mau keluar-Ughhh-Sakit!" Desis Sasuke yang membuka mulutnya berusaha mengambil oksigen. Naruto menyeringai.

"Ya-Hhh-Aku juga keluar-Hggghh!" Naruto menarik menyentuh pinggang Sasuke dan mempercepat kocokannya. Cowok raven itu benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi.

"Aku-Hghhhh! Keluar-Ahhkkk!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mencengkram bahu Naruto kemudian menyemprotkan cairan putihnya di perut cowok pirang itu.

Naruto menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan getaran nikmat, kemudian melepaskan penisnya dari lubang anal Sasuke. Tetes sperma langsung tumpah keluar dari lubang Sasuke dan jatuh diperut Naruto... Lengket dan basah...

"Aku-Hhh-mencintaimu..." Ucap Naruto di sela-sela deru napasnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab hanya bersender lemas didada cowok pirang itu.

"Hn.. Dobe..."

.

.

Di balik pintu atap, Sakura, Hinata dan Ino hanya kaget melihat pertunjukan dewasa itu. Padahal tadi mereka bermaksud untuk menghajar Naruto, tetapi adegan panas itu menghentikan mereka bertiga.

"Jadi... Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Ino yang masih merekan kegiatan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya angkat bahu.

"A...Aku rasa biarkan saja mereka dulu..." Ucap Hinata sambil sesekali memotret Naruto dan Sasuke yang berciuman. "Aku rasa, jadi fujoshhi tidak buruk, ya'kan Ino?" Lanjut Hinata yang ditanggapi dengan ancungan jempol oleh Ino.

Sakura memijat keningnya, sakit kepala. "Terserahlah..." Katanya lagi pasrah.

.

.

.

**_Bandara International, Konoha's Airport, 14.00 Siang_**

Naruto melambai-lambaikan sapu tangannya ke arah pesawat yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk 'Take off' sambil sesekali menghapus airmatanya yang tumpah. Dibelakangnya Minato hanya menepuk kepala cowok pirang itu.

"Nanti bertemu lagi.." Ucap Minato berusaha menghibur Naruto.

"Benar, jadi cowok jangan cengeng..." Kata Mikoto lagi sambil memeluk Naruto.

Kushina meninju bahu Naruto penuh semangat, "Hanya 5 tahun kok, itu waktu yang singkat..." Ucapan Kushina makin membuat Naruto ingin menangis. Minato melirik istrinya itu dengan kesal, "Maaf..." Kata Kushina lagi sambil tersenyum.

Fugaku menepuk bahu Naruto, "Sabarlah, oke?" Kata pria itu yang mendapat anggukan pelan dari Naruto.

.

.

"Jezzz, Dobe... Itachi dan Kyuubi ke luar negeri'kan untuk melanjutkan kuliah mereka, jangan cengeng begitu... Memalukan saja." Kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk lehernya yang gatal.

Naruto menoleh dengan cepat lalu cemberut, "Bukan masalah itu! Kyuubi masih ada hutang padaku! Kapan dia akan membayarnya! Mengingat hal itu membuatku ingin menangis lagi..." Rengek Naruto sambil menyeka air matanya.

Kedua orangtua mereka hanya tertawa maklum dengan kebodohan Naruto ini. Sasuke mendesah pelan, kemudian mencium pipi Naruto, "Kalau kau berhenti menangis, aku akan 'melayani'mu dengan baik malam ini..." Goda Sasuke yang membuat cowok pirang itu semangat.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap kemudian berteriak senang sambil memeluk Sasuke, "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-chan..." Kata Naruto lagi.

"Dobe, Diamlah!" Sahut Sasuke lagi.

"Tadinya aku pikir, kau yang akan pergi ke luar negeri..." Ucap Naruto lagi yang mendapat dengusan kesal dari Sasuke.

"Aku hanya membantu Itachi membereskan kopernya." Jawab Sasuke lagi, "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kita akan terus bersama, jadi... berhenti memelukku!" Protes Sasuke pura-pura kesal.

.

Fugaku dan Minato hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka sudah menjadi keluarga besar sekarang. "Jadi, Minato..." Fugaku berdehem. "Malam ini... Ditempatku?" Tanya pria pirang itu lagi.

Minato menunduk malu, "Itu... Kalau diperbolehkan oleh Kushina..." Katanya sambil melirik Kushina yang berpura-pura ngambek.

"Baiklah, cuma sehari saja... Lagipula malam ini aku dan Mikoto berencana belanja di butik kenalanku, iya'kan Mikoto?" Tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum ramah. Mikoto tertawa pelan.

"Aku ingin beli baju yang banyak..." Sahut Mikoto kemudian menggandeng Kushina menuju toko-toko baju dan aksesoris.

Fugaku hanya tersenyum kemudian menoleh ke arah Minato, "I Love You..." Bisiknya pelan.

"I Love You Too..." Dan ciuman mereka tertelan oleh deru pesawat yang mulai terbang.

.

.

.

**Oke... Kali ini bener-bener Fin ^o^**

**Hanya memasukan sequel kecil atau entah lah... Author juga bingung... #plak**

**Dan untuk Itachi dan Kyuubi... Sampai jumpa 5 tahun lagi *lambai-lambai sapu tangan* XD**

**Terima kasih Minnaa-saann~ Sampai jumpa di fic yang lainnyaaa~ *Terbang sambil makan cakes***


End file.
